


The Newmann Theorem

by Kiriahtan



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: Planteamiento, desarrollo, justificación matemática y conclusiones del Teorema de Newmann:Supuestos aceptados:a) Newton Geiszler: el brillante alumno recién transferido que tiró a Hermann en las escaleras el primer día y que aparentemente es demasiado popular dado que es realidad es un nerd.b) Hermann Gottlieb: el brillante alumno que a veces lleva bastón y siempre está callado y concentrado en sacar las mejores notas para estar a la altura de su familia.Hipótesis nula: Newton Geiszler y Hermann Gottlieb deberían odiarse a muerte.Hipótesis alternativa: Algo diferente puede pasar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhhhhhhh. No me puedo creer que este momento haya llegado ya y que por fin esté subiendo esto aquí después de... dos años prácticamente. Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo y estoy hecho un flan. En fin, ¡vamos a ello!  
> Hola, me llamo Theta Sigma/Kiriahtan y este fic es un regalo que escribí para Koschei (<3) en el NaNoWriMo de 2015 D: Fue la primera vez que cumplí "en serio" un nanowrimo y ni yo me lo creí, y a día de hoy este fic es mi bebé y una de las cosas de las que más orgulloso estoy. Creo que eso ha tenido que ver en que ~nunca fuese el momento perfecto~ para atreverme a subirlo aquí, pero con la excusa de la nueva peli de Uprising me he decidido por fin a hacerlo~  
> La buena noticia de esto es que ¡este fic está terminado! Confirmado y requete confirmado. En total son 300 páginas y 31 capítulos y quiero ir actualizando un capítulo por semana salvo que algo se interponga en mi camino, por lo que no os vais a quedar colgados.  
> Respecto a advertencias y avisos... los taggs irán apareciendo conforme vaya subiendo los capítulos pero no hay ninguna advertencia relevante de la que avisar de entrada.  
> Ojalá lo disfrutéis una décima parte de lo que he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo, transcribiéndolo y releyéndolo a ratos (aunque tenga muchas cosas mejorables y los primeros capítulos sean una de ellas). Como siempre cualquier tipo de feedback, ya sea como kudos, bookmarks o en la cajita de comentarios es apreciado <3  
> Os dejo leer~

Era su primer día y Newton iba a llegar tarde.

Esa rutina, que parecía tan sencilla y simple como levantarse, ducharse, desayunar y salir por la puerta, no era tan fácil y menos el primer día de instituto. Newt había tenido que rebuscar en la pila de ropa sobre su silla algo que ponerse y después su mochila, y luego sus libros, recién comprados el día anterior pero que estaban enterrados bajo su colección de películas, que había descolocado la noche anterior en un intento de decir qué ver hasta lograr dormirse para controlar los nervios que le roían las entrañas.

—¡Newt!

Jacob le llamó desde la puerta de la calle por segunda vez, sosteniéndola con las llaves en la mano mientras el chico se despedía de su tío, que seguía desayunando tranquilamente sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con la taza de café a su lado y el periódico del día anterior en la mano. 

—Buena suerte, chico —Illia dejó el periódico para girarse y darle un último abrazo mientras Jacob aún esperaba en la puerta.

El adolescente se retorció un poco entre sus brazos, para soltarse y recoger su mochila que estaba ahora tirada en el suelo, apoyada en una de las patas de la mesa de la cocina mientras desayunaba.

Jacob casi dio gracias cuando cerraron la puerta, ya con retraso pero al menos fuera y en camino _por fin_.

—¿Llevas todo? —Le preguntó para confirmarlo mientras subían al coche. En realidad era él quien estaba más nervioso que su hijo por su primer día en el nuevo instituto. Además el curso estaba empezado y no quería que eso supusiese un problema. Quería que fuese bien, que empezase con buen pie. (No era tan fácil hacerlo).

—Sí, papá —respondió Newton al subirse, con ese tono desganado de quien ya ha respondido tres veces a la misma pregunta—. Tengo hasta el horario —añadió para tranquilizarle. Incluso él se había dado cuenta de los nervios de su padre.

Éste alzó las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido ante el dato.

—¿En serio?

Pero la jugada había estado mal calculada porque, de hecho, _había_ imprimido el horario que la secretaria del instituto le había mandado dos días antes al correo electrónico, más que nada para ver si tenía todas sus asignaturas y para saber cuándo tendría la primera clase de Biología. Pero no estaba seguro de tenerlo _ahora_ mismo. Sabía que lo había consultado y memorizado por inercia, sin esfuerzo, que tenía Bio en el aula IV con el profesor Chau, pero no sabía qué había hecho después con el papel.

—Eh... claro —contestó en cambio para no alarmar a su padre, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a colar se apresuró en añadir—: Claro que lo tengo, en algún lado. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte —aseguró—. Todo bajo control, ¿vale? —prometió mientras se inclinaba para encender la radio.

Y, aunque Jacob tenía sus dudas, lo dejó estar mientras su hijo intentaba localizar una cadena que recibiese su sello de aprobación. El de los dos. Tuvieron suerte y Newt dejó el dial en cuanto _Welcome to the Jungle_ empezó a sonar y se echó hacia atrás, subiendo los talones al borde del asiento.

—Los pies —le indicó Jacob con la mirada fija en la carretera, haciendo que los bajase de inmediato.

Mientras Jacob conducía, Newton apoyó una mano en la barbilla, apoyando a su vez el brazo en el hueco de la ventanilla. Sus dedos seguían el ritmo de Guns'n'Roses sobre su rodilla.

A Jacob le hubiese gustado tener algo más de tiempo. Newton se había presentado diciendo algo de un programa avanzado de estudios y diciendo que ya estaba todo hablado para matricularse en el nuevo instituto, consultándoles solo al final. Todo eso había sido hacía apenas un mes. A Jacob le hubiese gustado tener tiempo para debatirlo en la mesa de la cocina y haberse entrevistado con el director pero Newton ya parecía haber hablado todo por e-mail y teléfono, y en internet decían que era un buen instituto, y Newton parecía más contento de lo que había estado en semanas, así que eso era lo que importaba. El director había escrito en el e-mail que estaría encantados de recibir a un chico como Newton en sus aulas y Jacob no lo dudaba.  Jacob estaba seguro de que había sido el expediente de Newton lo que le había convencido para admitirle incluso a mitad de curso.

—¡Para aquí! —Pidió repentinamente Newton, echándose ahora hacia adelante en el asiento, cogiéndose el cinturón para desabrocharlo y aparentemente dispuesto a bajarse ahí mismo. Todo ello antes de que Jacob hubiese tenido tiempo de siquiera registrar la petición.

—¿Aquí? —Preguntó, confundido de pronto, mirando hacia el final de la calle donde acababa de asomar el instituto.

—Sí, sí —insistió Newton—. Que tu padre te lleve hasta la puerta del instituto el primer día es lo peor, ¿sabes? Parece que aún estuviese en Primaria —explicó riéndose entre dientes, cogiendo la mochila y abriendo la puerta, antes de que su padre pudiese digerir sus palabras.

—Ya veo... Ten un buen día entonces —le deseó Jacob mientras Newton saltaba fuera.

—Sí, claro, ¡lo mismo! —Newton respondió atropelladamente, cerrando la puerta de un golpe acelerado, sin llegar a oír si Jacob había respondido algo más y agitó una mano a modo de despedida antes de girarse y echar a correr hacia el instituto.

¿Sería de esos que tenían campana para anunciar los turnos de las clases? Porque entonces seguro que debía estar sonando como... en ese mismo momento. Newton se las apañó para colocarse bien la mochila al hombro mientras corría hacia la puerta y mirarse el reloj al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente llegaba tarde.

Empezó a subir las escaleras que daban a la puerta del instituto y ya se le cayó el alma a los pies de pensar en subirlas todos los días pero, con paso ligero, alcanzó lo alto en un instante. Al mismo tiempo que otro de los alumnos que no había visto porque todos deberían estar dentro pero que debía estar llegando tarde también, como él.

Al mismo tiempo _y espacio_.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo. Pero Newton fue el primero en ponerse en pie mientras el otro chico aún estaba quejándose. Newton no escuchó mucho lo que estaba diciendo y agitó una mano.

—¡Lo siento! —La exclamación sonó vacía en su aceleración. Pero su cabeza estaba puesta en el objetivo final (el gran día. Sí, le emocionaba un poco, tenía que admitirlo. Aún no se creía que estuviese admitido cuando hacía solo dos meses que había encontrado la página web del instituto y se había enamorado instantáneamente de su programa de estudios) y en su horario. Estaba casi seguro de que le tocaba Literatura a primera hora. Y, por tanto, no le quedaba ninguna atención para el chico de pelo castaño al que había tirado al suelo y al que no ayudó a recoger sus libros.

En su lugar Newt salió disparado hacia el pasillo principal, guardado por sendas filas de taquillas a ambos lados. ¿Le darían una? Tendría pediría en secretaría, imaginó, y Newton se apuntó mentalmente hacerlo luego, en el descanso o algo así.

Para cuando el chico de las escaleras pudo ponerse en pie, con todas sus cosas recogidas, Newton ya había desaparecido y el chico llegaba aún más tarde.

 

* * *

 

A Hermann aún le dolía la pierna cuando a tercera hora llegó a su clase de Física avanzada. El chico de las escaleras le había tirado encima de la pierna mala y, encima, apenas se había disculpado. Sí, aún estaba molesto: la indignación le subía por toda la pierna, directamente hasta la cadera, con cada paso, en forma de dolor. Como si llegar tarde no fuese lo suficientemente malo de por sí.

Su único consuelo era apretar los labios e imaginarse que no volvería a cruzarse con aquel chico al que, de hecho, no conocía, mientras se apoyaba en el bastón y agradecía haberlo llevado ese día por poco que le gustase.

Pero este consuelo se fue al traste cuando, al sentarse en su asiento, el profesor Kaidanovsky hizo un anuncio a la clase antes de pedirles que abriesen los libros.

—Antes de empezar tenemos una noticia —anunció el profesor, aún de pie. El acento ruso le marcaba la voz, profundizando sus palabras y volviéndolas secas y serias pese a que Aleksis Kaidanovsky era uno de los profesores más justos que Hermann había conocido—: Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros. Geiszler... ¿le gustaría presentarse a la clase?

Incluso él se sorprendió por el anuncio. ¿Un alumno nuevo? ¿A esas alturas del curso? ¿Y en Física avanzada? Esa clase no era fácil y la prueba de ello era que solo había una docena de alumnos en el aula. Hermann hubiese notado que había alguien más al entrar si no fuese porque iba a clase a estudiar, demasiado concentrado en sacar el libro de texto y su cuaderno de ejercicios de la mochila y preparar sus bolígrafos (azul para los desarrollos y negro para las conclusiones).

Un chico, dos filas más atrás, se levantó y salió al frente de la clase, hasta la pizarra y el profesor Aleksis le hizo un hueco para que se presentase.

Era el mismo chico de las escaleras y a Hermann se le cayó el alma a los pies. No podía ser. Hermann y su pierna habían confiado en que sus caminos no tenían por qué cruzarse de nuevo y allí estaba. Tenía que ser un error, ¿verdad?

—¿Te gustaría presentarte a la clase? —Le invitó Aleksis. El chico nuevo, a su lado, parecía ridículamente pequeño: bajito y con gafas de pasta y con el pelo revuelto. El profesor le sacaba casi dos cabezas de altura y debía pesar el doble, con los hombros anchos y el pelo rubio con la barba recortada negra que le daban aún mayor aire de fiereza.

—Claro —aceptó el chico antes de girarse hacia el resto de la clase y aclararse la garganta. Era la tercera vez que hacía eso en lo que iba de día, una por cada clase (incluida a la que había llegado tarde a primera hora) y le estaba cogiendo cierta práctica—. Esto… ¡Ey! —Lo primero que hizo fue levantar una mano a modo de saludo hacia el grupo—. Mi nombre es Newton Geiszler, pero podéis llamarme Newt si queréis, soy nuevo, acabo de empezar en el curso —explicó, riéndose entre dientes. También tenía acento, se percató Hermann. En las escaleras no se lo había notado pero en ese momento estaba haciendo algo más importante como recoger sus libros y ponerse de pie de nuevo mientras el otro chico se iba corriendo tan tranquilo, con la conciencia limpia.

Newton ("Newt") Geiszler llevaba puesta una camiseta con un logo que Hermann no reconoció, que podía ser indistintamente de una película o de un grupo de música (o de ambas cosas a la vez, a saber), además de vaqueros rasgados en las rodillas y con los bajos metidos por las botas a medio atar. Llevaba gafas y tenía varios granos por toda la cara que no le impedían sonreír con entusiasmo.

—Me encantan el rock y la biología y pienso convertirme en una estrella. Iréis hablar de mí en las noticias cuando gane el Nobel en unos años —anunció y Hermann tuvo que contenerse para no reírse cruelmente en aquel momento. ¿Eso era una broma de cámara oculta acaso? ¿Quién se presenta así en una _clase de Física_? Él no era el tipo de persona que se reía de los demás pero ¿lo decía de verdad?  ¿Una estrella? ¿Ganar el Nobel?

Sin duda tenía que haberse equivocado de aula. Aquella era una de las clases que Hermann disfrutaba de verdad y ese chico no encajaba en absoluto con ella.

Solo podía querer "ser una estrella" un idiota que iba tirando gente por ahí y dándole igual. Sí, pensándolo bien le pegaba mucho a este... este Newton Geiszler.

Hermann intentó no fruncir mucho más el ceño con desaprobación y cogió uno de sus bolígrafos para releer el tema que habían abordado en la clase pasada.

—Muy bien, Newton —le felicitó el profesor Kaidanovsky, dándole una cálida palmadita en el hombro de bienvenida, con un asentimiento satisfecho—. Puedes sentarte —le invitó—. Y ahora, abramos el libro por la página 72. Estábamos hablando sobre el magnetismo...

Hermann no necesitaba ni que le dijesen la página: ya tenía el libro abierto mientras repasaba lo que habían aprendido el día anterior.

Mientras Kaidanovsky cogía una tiza para ilustrar la explicación pasada en la pizarra para refrescar la memoria de todos, Hermann pensó que tampoco era tan malo. No solía hablar mucho con sus compañeros de clase y con Geiszler sería igual. De hecho lo más seguro era que el otro chico ni le hubiese reconocido, probablemente que ni se acordase de que se había chocado con él dos horas antes.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué tal ha ido el primer día?

Newton estaba tirado en el sofá con una bolsa de patatas fritas abierta apoyada en su regazo cuando su padre abrió la puerta de casa, casi de noche. Illia le hizo un gesto de bienvenida desde el sillón pero Newton no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de la televisión, de uno de esos concursos de preguntar que ponían al final de la tarde y que acababas viendo por desidia.

—¡Guay! —respondió en voz alta, llevándose otra patata a la boca.

No era una mala respuesta, aunque fuese breve.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó de nuevo su padre mientras iba a la cocina y cogía una lata de cerveza de la nevera casi vacía. La mudanza había sido un caos y aún no habían tenido tiempo de hacer la compra decente. Se prometió que del día siguiente no pasaría.

—Ya sabes —Newton alzó la voz para que le oyese—. Clases y todo eso. El curso está empezado ya y he tenido que presentarme veinte veces en clase —aunque no sonó como una queja.

Se incorporó un poco, cogiendo la bolsa de patatas para no tirarlas, dejándole espacio en el sofá y Jacob se sentó a su lado, echando un vistazo a la televisión donde un concursante acababa de perder su último comodín.

—¿Y crees que va a ser muy difícil? —El nuevo nivel de las clases de Newton no era sencillo y, aunque era un muchacho brillante, a veces le preocupaba. Era lo que había pensado cuando Newton había aparecido con todo el plan del cambio de instituto. Pero eso era lo que tenía que hacer un padre: preocuparse por su hijo adolescente e insultantemente inteligente. A veces se preguntaba de quién lo habría sacado. De su tío seguramente.

—No te preocupes —Newton hizo un gesto, sin darle importancia a la pregunta, cuando se sentó junto a él—. No parece muy difícil. Mola bastante de hecho —añadió. Pese a que le habían pasado de curso el año anterior, Newton se aburría en clase y Jacob lo sabía. Aceptar la plaza en aquel instituto aún le ponía nervioso pero parecía que a Newton le gustaba la idea.

Un padre también tenía que confiar en su hijo, por mucho que diese vértigo.

—¿Quieres? —Newt le ofreció una patata, sin mirarle, aun siguiendo el concurso.

Quizá debía aceptar sin más que su hijo era más inteligente que él. Pero eso no era lo difícil. Lo difícil era estar a la altura. Aceptó la oferta y cogió un par de patatas.

—¿Y tus compañeros? —preguntó luego—. ¿Has conocido ya a alguien?

—A un par —comentó superficialmente—. Hay un chico llamado Tendo que es majo. Tiene buena pinta.

Y Jacob asintió, sabiendo que no iba a sacarle más. Ser padre de un adolescente no era fácil, por muy unidos que estuviesen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Newton había resultado estar también en su clase de Cálculo avanzado. Y a la siguiente semana el chico nuevo seguía estando en la clase. No habían vuelto a cruzarse, ni a decirse nada, desde el lunes, cuando le había arrollado en las escaleras del instituto, por lo que Hermann solo buscó su sitio habitual para sentarse como cualquier otro día y e ignoró a aquella presencia dos filas más atrás. Se sentó primera fila, como en todas las clases. No le veía sentido a sentarse más atrás y en ese aspecto agradecía ser distinto a la mayoría de sus compañeros porque así podía escoger donde colocarse porque nadie se peleaba por la primera fila y, aunque los profesores cambiaban a algunos de sitio, normalmente era para adelantar a la gente que estaba al final del aula y no al revés.

Hermann estaba concentrado en su cuaderno cuando le llegó la primera nota. Tenía los hombros echados hacia adelante y la espalda encorvada sobre el cuaderno mientras escribía conforme la profesora Kaidonovsky explicaba la teoría de los límites de las funciones.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, una mano apareció por una esquina y dejó un trocito de papel plegado casi al borde de su pupitre. Desconcertado, Hermann tardó un par de segundos en girarse para mirar a la chica que se lo acababa de pasar. Precisamente se trataba de Mako, que era lo más extraño. De hecho era una de las personas con las que mejor se llevaba en el instituto: la estudiante de ascendencia japonesa era callada y respetuosa, siempre hablando con un tono pausado y sin interrumpir.

¿Se suponía que tenía que pasar la nota? No le gustaban esas cosas. Por supuesto Hermann sabía que no a todos los alumnos les gustaba tanto como a él atender en clase, incluso en Cálculo (o precisamente en Cálculo, por mucho que fuese una asignatura que elegían libremente) pero hacía mucho que no recibía ninguna de esas. Nunca había pasado una, prefiriendo atender y no entrar en ese tipo de juegos, y sus compañeros pronto habían aprendido a esquivarle, por mucho que eso supusiese que la nota tuviese que dar un rodeo a su pupitre por aguafiestas. A Hermann no le importaba: le gustaba poder tener toda su atención en las explicaciones del profesor.

Era una sorpresa que, precisamente Mako, le pasase una notita. Al captar su mirada, algo perdida, la estudiante sonrió sutilmente (una sonrisa casi imperceptible salvo que la conocieses mínimamente) y señaló con un microgesto el papel, mientras Kaidonovsky anunciaba que iba a poner un ejemplo de cómo se calculaban los límites de una función. Hermann de verdad quería escuchar pero Mako repitió el gesto, insistiendo, y Hermann volvió a mirar el papel sin entender nada. Y no le gustaba no entender las cosas. Preferiría que Mako no le hubiese metido en eso cuando descubrió que la nota tenía su nombre escrito por fuera.

¿Era para él entonces? Eso sí que era insólito. Hermann apenas hablaba con sus compañeros. No sabía cómo hacerlo y no sabía para qué iba a tener que hacerlo tampoco. Ellos tampoco tenían muchas ganas de hablar con él. Y por ello se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado, como cuando se dedicaban a pasar papelitos (como ese) por toda la clase.

Que él recordase no había recibido ninguna nota nunca y, aunque se había preguntado alguna vez qué tendrían que decirse tan importante como para andar haciendo circular trozos de papel por el aula, siempre había supuesto que no era algo que le interesase.  Pero ahora la curiosidad le venció y desdobló el papel con cuidado para que la profesora no le viese.

En el papelito solo había una palabra de dos letras escrita en mayúsculas: "HI!"

Hermann se quedó mirando la palabra aún más confuso que antes. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Un saludo? ¡Eso sí que era un desperdicio de papel! Y encima para algo tan estúpido. Tanto que Hermann buscó a su alrededor para intentar averiguar quién habría tenido la ocurrencia de mandárselo.

La mayoría de la clase a su alrededor estaba concentrada en la pizarra, tratando de seguir la explicación. La profesora Kaidonovsky había escrito una función arriba del todo, que iba a ser sobre la cual trabajarían el ejemplo y ahora escribía al mismo tiempo indicaba, con el duro acento ruso que la caracterizaba, cómo tenían que trabajar. A Hermann le parecía evidente. En la pizarra veía un lenguaje tan claro e inequívoco como el que hablaba todos los días. Más aún dado que en las matemáticas no había distintos idiomas: solo los números. No había metáforas ni palabras con distintos significados que pudiesen confundirte. No, las matemáticas eran indudables y perspicaces.

Al verle mirar a su alrededor Mako le señaló a un lado, en dirección a la ventana, y Hermann descubrió que, desde el otro lado de la clase, el chico nuevo le miraba demasiado fijamente. Tanto que podía considerarse una falta de educación y que Hermann se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. El chico apenas estaba tomando notas y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron una sonrisa apareció en su cara, levantándole los pulgares para después volver a bajar la cabeza por fin hacia su propio cuaderno.

Era Geiszler, el que le había tirado y después se había colado en sus clases favoritas, el que le había mandado una nota en mitad de la lección entonces. Hermann no creía que aquella situación pudiese ser más rara pero lo era.

Sabía que no debería molestarle de aquella forma pero Geiszler no había demostrado ningún miramiento ni remordimiento, humillándole, y estaba en esa misma clase. Cosa que Hermann odiaba dado que Cálculo era su santuario, el lugar donde más a gusto estaba en el mundo y ahora aquel chico tan irritante aparecía allí. Al comienzo había asumido que tenía que ser un error de secretaria y que su horario estuviese mal, pero una semana después seguía allí. Por no hablar de la forma tan desgarbada e informal en la que vestía

No tenía ningún sentido alguno pero Hermann trató de no pensar en ello. Solo dejó la nota a un lado para no darle más vueltas y cogió de nuevo el boli para seguir tomando apuntes.

Era fácil, era cómodo. Los números, definitivamente, eran mucho más fáciles de comprender que las personas.

Debería haber sido fácil volver a concentrarse en de no ser porque, apenas unos minutos después, Mako volvió a echarse hacia él para poner otro papelito en la esquina de su mesa Sus pupitres estaban al lado el uno del otro y solo tenía que estirarse un poco para hacerlo mientras la profesora estaba de espaldas.

Apretando los labios Hermann recogió el nuevo papelito y miró hacia la ventana, para volver a encontrarse con los ojos de Geiszler sobre él. Apartó rápidamente la mirada. Esta vez la nota era algo más que un monosílabo: "Soy Newt. ¿Qué tal?"

A Hermann le hubiese gustado poder responder, molesto, que ya lo sabía porque se había presentado ante toda la clase el primer día. Mejor dicho: sabía que se llamaba Newton Geiszler. Ese era su nombre. Lo que no sabía era que era "Newt". ¡Eso ni siquiera era un nombre! Solo un apodo estúpido, muy difícil de salvar porque ¿a quién se le ocurría apodarse como un anfibio? Ni siquiera aunque fuese una abreviatura de su nombre completo: seguía sonando estúpido.

Pero responder hubiese supuesto entrar en el juego y él quería atender a clase, no ponerse a escribir papelitos que harían que ese chico le escribiese a su vez más. Así que lo ignoró como había hecho con el anterior, tratando de no mirar a "Newt" al otro lado de la clase.

Aquella segunda nota tenía más palabras que la primera, sí, pero era igual de tonta.

Estaba copiando toda la explicación de la profesora Kaidonovsky cuando otro papelito más apareció en su mesa.

Esta vez le dirigió una mirada disgustada y atormentada a Mako, pero la chica ya estaba mirando a la pizarra de nuevo, con la expresión tan serena como siempre. Mako le caía bien y precisamente por eso Hermann se preguntaba por qué estaba participando en aquello. Newton, mientras tanto, le estaba mirando sin ningún reparo y con esa cara era evidente para cualquiera que las notas eran cosa suya. Cuando le miró y Geiszler le hizo otro gesto para animarle a desplegar el trocito de papel, Hermann tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes.

La letra de Newton era apretada y algo errática, un poco difícil de leer pero en ponía: "¿Estás molesto por lo del otro día?"

Lo del otro día solo podía ser una cosa y a Hermann se le escapó un bufido en voz alta sin darse cuenta, demasiado ofendido ante la ingenuidad de aquel estamento. La pregunta era más bien _cómo_ podía no estar molesto cuando le había tirado al suelo cuando era bien visible que iba con un bastón. Que a Geislzer le quedase alguna duda le dejaba claro a Hermann debía tener aire en vez de cerebro.

De nuevo no se dignó a responder. Tampoco volvió a mirar a Newton. Con un poco de suerte al no recibir ninguna respuesta desistiría en escribirle y él sería libre. Hermann dudaba que Geiszler estuviese pudiendo seguir la explicación si estaba tan ocupado perdiendo el tiempo molestándole. ¿No se daba cuenta de que era un tema importante? Era indignante.

Definitivamente Geiszer era cabezota porque, solo unos minutos después, otra nota llegó hasta su pupitre y Hermann la recogió con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ese chico era idiota o no entendía que estaba ignorándole? No le había respondido y no iba a hacerlo ahora, daba igual lo pesado que fuese.

Al abrir el nuevo papelito, doblado en cuatro como los anteriores para que no se abriese al pasar de mano en mano (¿Newton no se daba cuenta también de que aquello era importunar a Mako y al resto para que le hiciesen de correo? Claramente no). Lo que leyó esta vez le sorprendió:

"Creo que sí sigues enfadado. Lo siento."

Una disculpa. Sonaba bastante como una disculpa. Hermann no la había pedido pero era evidente que cualquier persona cabal sabría que Newton tenía que disculparse. Pero no se había esperado que lo hiciese ya a esas alturas, una semana después, y menos por medio de notitas en mitad de la clase.

Hermann no quería disculparle. Newton era una persona desagradable. Incluso su letra, mal hilada y complicada, no le gustaba. Pero se había disculpado y eso significaba que Hermann tenía que aceptar la disculpa: no iba a romper sus principios a esas alturas. Pese a todo era bueno descubrir que Geiszler tenía un mínimo de decencia a fin de cuentas.

Esta vez ni le miró, aunque estaba seguro de que Newton sí le estaba mirando y eso hacía que fuese más difícil copiar los números de la pizarra, poniéndole nervioso. Quitarse esa sensación cosquilleante e inquietante en la nuca sería tan fácil como mirarle y comprobar que Newton estaba a lo suyo de nuevo, pero Hermann no quiso ni intentarlo. No fuese que siguiese mirándole y se creyese que aprobaba esas prácticas.

Pero no era necesario que lo aprobase o no, porque a pesar de tener la nariz en el cuaderno, firmemente decidido a no apartarla de nuevo (bastante se había perdido ya ese día pese a seguir perfectamente a la profesora), otra nota llegó hasta su mesa. Esta vez Hermann apretó los labios con fuerza y determinó ignorarla totalmente. Si ni siquiera las abría Newton tendría que captar el mensaje y comprender que a Hermann no iba a hacerle caso y que escribirle era inútil. Por ello se tragó la curiosidad (¿tendría que ver con la disculpa que acababa de darle?) y continuó escribiendo, intentando no mirar el papelito que permanecía en la esquina de su pupitre, junto al pico del libro de texto, intentando atraer su atención como un agujero negro atrae con una gravedad desorbitante cualquier objeto cercano, incluso la luz.

Trató de no volcar su enfado hacia Mako cuando ésta dejó otra nota más junto a la anterior después de un corto rato. Intentó de hecho no enfadarse, porque no era apropiado pero era realmente difícil. Podría haberle pedido que devolviese todos los papelitos, que no le interesaban y menos viniendo de Geiszler, pero la culpa no era de Mako y no quería perder más rato de la clase.

El resto de la hora fue una tortura de principio a final y Hermann apenas había escuchado una cuarta parte de todas las cosas que la profesora había dicho. El nido de notas en su pupitre había ido creciendo hasta reunir media docena de papelitos mal doblados intactos. Pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para Geiszler que no parecía captar todas las evidencias en su contra.

Cuando por fin la clase acabó Hermann cerró sus libros y se levantó de su asiento de inmediato, visiblemente molesto. Más de lo que nunca había estado antes en Cálculo y odiaba, un poco más, por dentro a Newton Geiszler por boicotear así su hora favorita del día. Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en la mochila tratando de controlar su malhumor. La siguiente hora era Programación y, con un poco de suerte, le serviría de desintoxicación para aquella en la que su frustración le había ascendido desde la punta de los pies hasta la de las orejas.

Pero cuando iba a salir del aula Newton apareció repentinamente delante de él, con las cejas alzadas por encima de sus gafas.

—¡Hermann! —le saludó con familiaridad y facilidad, como si fuesen amigos, llamándole por su nombre de pila cuando Hermann no le había dado ningún permiso para hacerlo. De hecho, descontando las notas que acababan de intercambiar, esa era la primera vez que hablaban cara a cara—. ¿Por qué no me has respondido? —Quiso saber y Hermann contuvo el impulso catártico, y tan poco propio de él, de echarse a reír. Al parecer no lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro.

—Porque no quería —respondió en cambio—. No me gusta mandar notas en clase —a la que Hermann apenas había podido atender por _su_ culpa—. La clase es para atender, Geiszler —explicó.

—Sí, sí, claro, lo que sea —le desprestigió el otro, como si sus palabras le hubiesen entrado por un oído y salido por el otro—. Aun así ha sido muy borde —le acusó en cambio después.

Hermann sintió que la mandíbula se le caía a los pies. ¿Se lo decía en serio? ¿Ese chico le estaba queriendo dar lecciones de educación? ¿Newton _Geiszler_? No podía ser. Hermann sintió que los dedos que apretaban el mango del bastón en el que se sostenía en pie se le ponían blancos, perdiendo toda la sangre por la fuerza con la que lo apretaron para tragarse las palabras que querían ascenderle por la garganta.

—De todos modos —continuó Newton, aprovechando que Hermann no había dicho nada—. Quería disculparme. Ya sabes, por tirarte el otro día. No fue a propósito. Era mi primer día —se excusó, aunque Hermann ya sabía aquello. Y no le parecía ninguna justificación válida—. Supongo que iba muy rápido y estaba nervioso —se rio nuevamente al contarlo—. Lo siento mucho —finalizó por fin.

Y le tendió una mano, en gesto de señal de paz.

Hermann aún se resistía a perdonarle, aún molesto. En el fondo parte de él estaba seguro de que Newton no lo sentía _tanto_ si había tardado una semana en decirle aquello. Pero miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que no podía rechazarla tampoco. No es algo que su padre hubiese aprobado. Sería actuar de forma demasiado infantil.

Por eso mismo Hermann se la estrechó.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sus disculpas.

Además, si no quería llegar tarde a su clase de Programación aceptarlas era su mejor opción.

—¿Sí? —La mirada de Newton pareció limpiarse e iluminarse, sorprendido aparentemente de haberse salido con la suya cuando prácticamente la había acorralado entre la espada y la pared—. ¡Guay!

—Pero deberías ir con más cuidado la próxima vez —Hermann no se contuvo para decírselo, pensando no solo en sí mismo sino en cualquier otra pobre persona que pudiese estar en mitad del camino de Newton.

Y, sin querer alargar aquella conversación más, se apoyó mejor en el bastón y rodeó a Newton para salir del aula, rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Era algo inútil: por desgracia ya había comprobado que Geiszler y él compartían la mitad del horario.


	3. Chapter 3

Al cabo de un mes y medio les entregaron las notas de los primeros controles y trabajos, un adelanto de la evaluación. Hermann apretó los dientes al descubrir que, aún con su actitud tan poco profesional, Newton había obtenido la nota más alta del curso en Biología, por delante de él. En Cálculo Hermann era, por fortuna, aún el primero de la clase y Newton parecía poco conforme con apenas un notable mal alcanzado. Después en Química el profesor le felicitó públicamente a Newton por su trabajo de formulación. Pero al llegar a Física las felicitaciones fueron para Hermann pese a que Newton había sido el segundo, a solo unas décimas de su trabajo.

Hermann había creído que podía olvidarse de Newton pero pronto quedó claro que no. La rivalidad prendió entre ellos como una chispa entre la hierba seca. Geiszler era, sencillamente, ¡demasiado irritante! Hacía comentarios constante y derrochaba arrogancia. Se creía más listo que todos y Hermann dudaba que dedicase un minuto a estudiar en casa.

Él, por el contrario, era lo primero que hacía nada más llegar a la tarde: sentarse en su escritorio, encender el flexo, hacer los deberes de todas sus asignaturas y repasar lo que habían dado ese día. El conocimiento se adquería mediante esfuerzo, incluso para los genios. Hermann estaba seguro de ello pero Newton parecía dispuesto a tirar sus pilares por tierra. No parecía poner ningún esfuerzo y eso le hacía girarse para objetar a sus palabras en mitad de clase, diciéndole que no era así como se debían enfocar las cosas.

Ningún alumno quería estar cerca cuando empezaban una disputa, fuese en el aula o en los pasillos, y no habían sido pocas veces las que un profesor les había tenido que mandar callar a ambos. Pero Newton parecía incapaz de guardarse sus opiniones para sí y Hermann era incapaz de no replicarle.

Y, así, el instituto parecía haberse convertido en su campo de batalla particular.

 

* * *

 

El nerd de las matemáticas le odiaba. Newton cada día lo tenía más claro y no le importaba porque a él también le caía como una patada en el estómago puestos a ello. Parecía que para todo lo que decía tenía alguna objeción, siempre tan seco y envarado que parecía que alguien le había metido el bastón por el culo. Aunque Hermann había dejado de llevar el bastón al instituto hacía un mes casi. Tal vez iba a ser cierto que había sido eso lo que había ocurrido.

Era entusiasta e impulsivo, pasional con lo que le gustaba y siempre optimista, pero Hermann parecía sacar lo peor de él y Newton no tenía ni idea de por qué le odiaba. ¿Porque le había tirado el primer día? ¡Puff! ¡Eso había pasado hacía ya un mes y medio! Y se había disculpado, aunque Hermann, que tan educado y recto parecía, le había ignorado y luego había dicho que quería que le dejase en paz. ¡Todo porque no le gustaba mandar notas en clase! ¿Se podía ser más nerd?

Tendo le había recomendado que lo dejase estar, que no se ofuscase.

Después de seis semanas en el instituto Tendo era su mejor amigo, que seguía el itinerario de Psicología (interesante pero demasiado intangible para el gusto de Newton. Salvo el cerebro. Oh, dios, Newt quería que Tendo le diese más detalles sobre el cerebro. ¿Cómo sería tener uno entre las manos? Incrieble, seguro. Aunque Tendo estaba lejos de haber tocado uno pero daba igual) y estaba ya harto de oirle quejarse de Gottlieb.

—Deberías dejar el tema, Newt —le recomendó mientras cerraba su taquilla la enésima vez que Newton le contaba cómo de cretino había sido Hermann en una de las asignaturas que compartían.

Newt no podía simplemente dejar el tema, por mucho que se lo dijese Hermann y él respondiese "claro, claro".

Lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro de que Gottlieb solo estaba picado de que fuese mejor que él. Ya se había enterado (y en el fondo no le sorprendía en absoluto) que hasta entonces Hermann había sido el genio del programa avanzado y del instituto entero.

¡Pues no era culpa de Newton que tuviese mal perder! Newt también estaba acostumbrado a ser un genio.

(Por supuesto también estaba Química, donde había sido el segundo de la clase, y Cálculo, donde había sido el cuarto. Pero solo eran dos asignaturas y no demostraban nada).

No había intentado hablar personalmente con él de nuevo desde que había intentado disculparse (y aún no le había quedado claro si Hermann había aceptado sus disculpas o no, pero no le importaba porque ya no era asunto suyo).

Hasta el día en que la profesora Kaidonovsky les echó de clase después de que uno de los comentarios de Newton hubiese hecho saltar todas las alarmas de Hermann. Newton podría haberse callado pero era tan... estimulante. Discutir con Hermann disparaba su adrenalina tras años de aburrirse en clase. Newton estaba seguro de que no le odiaba aunque no le soportase cada vez que abría la boca.

—¡Basta! —El grito, pronunciado con el gélido acento de Sasha Kaidonovsky hizo que la clase se congelase en seco, atravesándoles como un vector ensartaba dos planos con la misma facilidad que una brocheta de pollo. Y aunque Newton apenas llevaba unas semanas en su clase ya había intuido que era mejor no hacerla enfadar. Ni a ella ni al profesor Aleksis Kaidonovsky, que al parecer debía de ser su marido o algo así aunque pareciesen hermanos con el pelo rubio platino ambos—. Fuera de clase. Los dos —ordenó tajantemente la mujer. Se había vuelto hacia ellos con una mano en la cadera y una mirada que podría haberlos convertido en polvo—. Hablaremos cuando acabe la clase.

Hermann, al otro lado de la clase, se había quedado blanco como el papel. Es decir, más blanco de lo que ya era de por sí, porque colaría perfectamente como un vampiro al que el sol le daba alergia. Encima con el pelo castaño, con ese estúpido corte, cayéndole por la frente. Estuvo a punto de balbucear algo y Newt estuvo a punto de reírse de él abiertamente ("¿Qué pasa, Herms? ¿Te da miedo la profesora?") pero la profesora Kaidonovsky no les dejó espacio para ello (y Newt no se hubiese atrevido. No delante de ella), haciéndoles abandonar el aula y dejándolos en el pasillo mientras ella continuaba la clase dentro.

 

* * *

 

Hermann no podía creerse que le hubiesen echado de clase.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así en toda su vida y el shock había sido como una maza aplastando su cabeza cuando la puerta del aula de Cálculo se cerró. Aún sentía el cerebro aturdido mientras estaban ante la del director. La profesora Kaidonovsky les había mandado allí diciendo que Pentecost sabría mejor qué hacer con ellos y a Newton parecía no importarle: solo se quejaba de perderse el recreo, que a Hermann le parecía lo de menos. Pero para Newt parecía todo muy divertido y era él quien iba a sufrir las consecuencias por su culpa.

Entonces, al cabo de un buen rato en el que no había estado escuchando a Geiszler, la puerta se abrió y el director Stacer Pentecost les hizo pasar. Era alto y el traje le sentaba como un guante, amplificando el aura de autoridad que ya de por sí desprendía. Ya se la daban de sobra los profundos ojos negros y la expresión de seriedad cuando se sentó tras el escritorio y entrelazó las manos, mirándoles impasible y aún sin hablar mientras los dos tomaban asiento.

Sus ojos le hicieron tragar saliva.

—Gottlieb, Geiszler —empezó y Hermann seguía sintiendo que aquello era tremendamente injusto. ¡Todo había sido por culpa de Newton!— La profesora Kaidonovsky me ha informado de lo que ha ocurrido hoy en su clase y no es la primera queja que recibo de vosotros dos. Entiendo que no os llevéis bien, no es obligatorio que lo hagáis, pero entorpecéis las clases y el aprendizaje de los demás alumnos —expuso, con la mirada aún sobre ellos, sin moverse un ápice—. ¿Alguno quiere dar una explicación?

Hermann estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero, como era de esperar, entre que tomaba aliento para hablar apropiadamente, Newton se le adelantó, puro nervio incapaz de estar callado.

—¡A Hermann le molesta que alguien sea más listo que él! —le acusó.

—No te he dicho que puedas llamarme "Hermann" —musitó el susodicho sin pensarlo de inmediato ante aquellas palabras—. Y no es eso. ¡Su actitud es insufrible! —le dijo al director—. No es como alguien se debería comportar en un aula —insistió dejándose llevar y alzando un poco la voz sin percatarse de ello.

—¿Y cuál debería ser? ¿Ser un aburrido que asiente a todo y no se cuestiona nada y solo toma notas? ¡No pienso ahcer eso! —replicó Newton airadamente, girándose hacia él.

—¡Desde luego es mucho mejor!

—Suficiente —les cortó de improvisto Pentecost y Hermann cerró los labios de inmediato. Newton parecía a punto de decir algo pero la mirada del director pareció hacerle mella y Hermann se alegró de que al parecer aún hubiese algo que respetase—. Gottlieb, Geiszler: entiendo que ambos tienen un carácter... fuerte —dijo pero Hermann no estaba de acuerdo: era culpa de Newton. Pero no iba a replicar al director y menos a interrumpirle. Stacer Pentecost continuó—: Ambos son brillantes. Los dos alumnos más brillantes que ahora mismo tiene este instituto —apuntó. (¿Pero cuál de los dos era el _más_ brillante?)—, pero me gustaría que utilizasen su inteligencia en algo más que discutir. Ignórensen si quieren pero no interrumpan las clases ni molesten a sus compañeros o tendré que abrirles un expediente disciplinario. A ambos —amenazó y el director tenía la presencia de quien nunca decía algo que no estuviese dispuesto a cumplir. Hermann sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante la sola perspectiva—. Por ahora no voy a avisar a sus familias y esto quedará entre nosotros pero espero que su actitud en las aulas cambie, ¿me he explicado?

Y Hermann tragó saliva, asintiendo. A Newton a su lado la advertencia pareció hacerle poca gracia y fue a abrir la boca (Por dios, Geiszler, cállate por una vez en tu vida, suplicó Hermann internamente) pero Pentecost se le adelantó:

—No, Geiszler —le cortó antes de que dijese nada—. No me haga arrepentirme de haberle admitido en este instituto y en nuestro programa, ¿de acuerdo?

Y esta vez a Newton no le quedó otra alternativa que asentir a regañadientes, ante la única amenaza que podía surtirle efecto.

Pero eso no le impidió, al salir del despacho cinco minutos después, despotricar contra el director:

—¡Maldita sea! Ni que fuese el Ejército —gruñó malhumorado y Hermann  se contuvo.

Que Newton fuese un descerebrado no significaba que él lo fuese y no iba a arriesgar su expediente por culpa de Newton Geiszler. Así que recogió sus cosas y, sin decir una sola palabra, aún con las mejillas blancas, se fue a su siguiente clase. La campana estaba a punto de sonar y se había perdido el recreo (en el que tampoco pensaba hacer nada más que leer igualmente) pero no iba a llegar además tarde a la siguiente hora.

Bastante malo era todo de por sí.

 

* * *

 

Al llegar a casa Hermann tuvo que admitir que le habían llevado al despacho del director. Pentecost había dicho que no daría parte a sus padres y había sido solo un aviso, no una amonestación oficial, pero Hermann no podía mentirles. Y omitir información tan importante era casi como mentir.

En cuanto lo dijo sintió la mirada de su padre sobre él. De una forma en que Hermann era incapaz de sostenersela, mirándose los pies para lidiar con aquella falta.

—¿Al despacho del director? —repitió el doctor Lars Gottlieb, como si tuviese la esperanza de que su tercer hijo le dijese que había oído mal, pero Hermann solo musitó un "sí" para el cuello de su camisa y el ceño del hombre se pronunció más—. ¿Por qué? —Exigió saber.

Hermann maldijo para sus adentros de nuevo a Newton Geiszler. Todo había sido culpa suya.

—Discutí con otro alumno en clase —informó, aún casi en voz baja—. La profesora nos echó y nos mandó a hablar con el director. No era la primera vez que discutíamos —explicó lo más breve, concisa y verídicamente posible, avergonzado ahora.

—¿Discutir? Eso no parece muy propio de ti, Hermann —No era propio de ninguno de sus hijos de hecho y Hermann solo apretó los dedos mentalmente, incapaz de hacerlo físicamente, y asintió de nuevo.

—Tendrías que haberle oído es... —intentó explicar, casi desesperadamente, para que su padre lo entendiese. Seguramente solo de haber visto a Newton, a su padre le desagradaría aún más que a él.

—Eso no importa —le interrumpió Lars en cambio, haciéndo que se callase de inmediato y Hermann se percató de que la frustración casi le había hecho alzar el tono. Eso tampoco era propio de él. Salvo cuando Newton estaba cerca.

»No importa como sean tus compañeros de clase, Hermann. No te tomaba por un alborotador —afirmó Lars aún sorprendido para mal ante el suceso, poco contento—. Lo importante son tus estudios, no este... compañero, por molesto que sea. Espero que no tengan que volverte a llamar la atención, Hermann.

Hermann se tragó un "lo sé" herido. Todo por culpa de Newton Geiszler. No era que su vida fuese ideal antes de que apareciese pero desde entonces su mundo había dado un vuelco caótico. Asintiendo a las palabras de su padre Hermann se retiró a su cuarto para hacer los deberes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quería decir que lo siento por retrasarme, que este capítulo debería haberlo subido la semana pasada pero me pilló estresado con los trabajos de clase (aún lo estoy pero asdfgh) y se me pasó, ¡y muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y dejado kudos hasta ahora! No me lo esperaba y me ha alegrado un montón <3 Espero que disfrutéis el nuevo capítulo y hasta la semana que viene~

Hermann recogió su bandeja y se sentó directamente en la mesa de siempre: la mesa al final del comedor en la que nadie más se sentaba, no al menos voluntariamente y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. En todo colegio había siempre una mesa para los marginados y, en aquel, era esa.

En contadas ocasiones se sentaba Mako con él, ignorando el protocolo social de todo el instituto. Habían sido buenos amigos en primaria, cuando ella había necesitado ayuda con matemáticas y el profesor había sugerido que fuese Hermann quien se la diese. En aquel entonces solían verse a diario, en la biblioteca, y ambos habían conectado fácilmente. Mako tenía una consideración que era difícil de encontrar y eso había hecho que las clases de apoyo fuesen una tarea mucho más sencilla de la que Hermann había esperado cuando casi nadie parecía, hasta entonces, ser capaz de seguir sus explicaciones.

Al final Mako había logrado pasar los cursos de primaria y Hermann debía haberle contagiado parte de su aprecio por los números porque en secundaria había resultado ser bastante buena con ellos. Aún hoy en día era una de las personas del instituto con las que más a gusto se sentía hablando, sin sentirse juzgado ni un bicho especialmente raro.

Pero a Hermann no le importaba ser el bicho raro del instituto: el genio de las matemáticas (en serio, ¿a quién le gustaban las matemáticas? A él, a él le gustaban), el chico callado y algo huraño que a veces llevaba un bastón que parecía de su abuelo a clase. No sentía que se perdiese nada por no sentarse con sus compañeros y tenía sus ventajas: podía extender sin problemas sus libros en la mesa vacía para hacer los deberes o simplemente leer mientras comía y nadie se los quitaría de en medio ni vendría a mancharlos ni se habría dejado la mesa pegajosa antes.

Mientras comía y leía _La nueva mente del emperador_ (o _Las lecturas de Feynman_ de física) se fijó en que alguien estaba montando alboroto en la fila de la comida. No era una gran novedad en realidad: siempre había alguien haciendo escándalo en el comedor, ya fuese para quejarse de que tocaban judías para comer o de que otro alumno se había intentado colar. Hermann lo hubiese ignorado, como hacía siempre, de no ser porque la voz que estaba gritando era sumamente estridente y molesta. Al nivel de que Hermann se planteó seriamente si no podía considerarse contaminación acústica. Y al mirar hacia allí descubrió que se trataba de Geiszler, el alumno nuevo. Ya hacía más de un mes que estaba en el instituto pero había llegado a la mitad del curso por lo que era difícil dejar de considerarle "el nuevo".

Sin ganas de enterarse de qué pasaba, Hermann volvió a concentrarse en sus patatas cocidas, las que había aplastad con el tenedor para convertirlas en puré, mientras seguía leyendo.

Geiszler seguía, un mes después, en su clase de Cálculo avanzado. También en Física avanzada. Y la semana anterior había corregido en Biología al profesor sobre el ARN y sus funciones en la síntesis de proteínas y todos en clase habían puntualizado sus apuntes.

Había resultado que Geiszler, pese a sus botas y a su pelo siempre despeinado, era listo. Brillante de hecho y resultaba que no estaba en el programa avanzado por error. Y a Hermann le molestaba más de lo que debería.

No solo por su primer incidente del que Geiszler ya se había disculpado tan inadecuadamente (pero disculpado a fin de cuentas y Hermann admitía que solo había sido una caída, nada más) sino por la actitud descarada que ostentaba en clase: se recostaba en el asiento, miraba en ocasiones al techo o por la ventana y le había visto dibujando en su cuaderno en vez de tomar notas. Además su voz era _demasiado_ aguda y hablaba _demasiado_ alto.

Que se hubiese inmiscuido en su clase de Cálculo, en su terreno, era uno de los motivos pese a que se daba perfecta cuenta de que no era un niño para picarse por un motivo así. Pero aún así le molestaba.

Además era popular. No era que ser más popular que él fuese muy difícil pero Geiszler parecía popular _de verdad_ : siempre estaba hablando con alguien. De hecho parecía como si intentase entrenarse para que hablar fuese su carrera profesional y siempre tenía algo que decir aunque no viniese al caso. Todos parecían conocerle pese a llevar solo un mes en el instituto y saludaba a todo el mundo. Encima no comía solo. Hermann no sabía cómo le aguantaban pero lo hacían y Geiszler siempre tenía alguien con quien sentarse.

Newton Geiszler tenía demasiadas cosas para lo que sería justo.

Repasó flojito una de las frases del libro, para retenerla en la memoria, y entonces alguien apoyó una bandeja frente a él. Algo tan inesperado que Hermann separó la vista de su libro para levantar la cabeza.

—¡Hola! —saludó afablemente (demasiado afablemente) Geiszler, con la misma voz atiplada y estridente, de siempre.

Había soltado la bandeja primero como si acabase de colocar una bandera que marcaba que conquistaba el Eleverest para que nadie fuese a quitarle el sitio, y se sentó después, antes de que Hermann tuviese tiempo de asimilar que Newton Geiszler acababa de sentarse enfrente de él en la mesa de los marginados.

—Veo que he encontrado la mesa de los nerds —dijo como si en efecto la hubiese encontrado después de haber buscado a conciencia—. ¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó después, sin haberle dado tiempo a Hermann aún para saludar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Sin duda Newton tenía que haberse equivocado de mesa o algo por el estilo.

—¡Ah! Feynman —para su sorpresa Geriszler reconoció el autor del libro. Tal vez no debería sorprenderse tanto si había corregido al profesor K en Biología pero aquello no era biología—. ¿Qué tal está? Le eché un oj hace tiempo. ¿Mola? —se interesó.

De algún lugar desconocido Hermann logró aunar las suficientes fuerzas como para mover la mandíbula y poder vocalizar.

—¿"Mola"? —repitió la palabra con un eco de desaprobación en la voz, como si estuviese repitiendo una palabra totalmente fuera de lugar—. Espero que Feynman nunca te oiga decir que su trabajo "mola".

Frente a él Geiszler había cogido el tenedor e, inesperadamente, había empezado a aplastar las patatas de su plato, como había hecho Hermann antes con las suyas. Se rió un poco al oírle.

—Pues yo espero que me oiga. Lo que sé de él mola bastante. ¿Son sus conferencias? El de la librería me las recomendó, dijo que eran brutales.

Mientras le escuchaba hablar Hermann sintió claramente cómo las orejas se le coloraban, como si él mismo estuviese sufriendo la humillación que ahora sentiría Feynman ante una calificación tan... tan simple, mundana y anodina de su trabajo.

—Es un gran físico y no, no mola —declaró alzando la barbilla de forma tajante—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces sentado aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? Me apetecía. Y estabas comiendo solo —Y mientras lo decía Newton se encogió de hombros, como si fuese explicación suficiente.

Pero no lo era. En absoluto. Es más: acababa de decirle que se había sentado con él porque estaba solo como si... como si le diese pena o algo por el estilo. ¿Eso era lo último!

—Para tu información —comenzó a decir con dureza, con una chispa de orgullo (no lo era comer en esa mesa en teoría y aunque a Hermann le daba igual eso, no iba a dejar que se entreviese)— me gusta comer solo. Prefiero comer en paz que aguantar a alguien y menos a alguien tan ruidoso como tú.

Quizá había sido muy duro pero aquella conversación parecía sacar lo peor de él. Frente a él Newton alzó ambas cejas y estas le asomaron por encima de la montura cuadrada de las gafas. Hubiese sido más gracioso si a Hermann le cayese bien Newton o esa conversación pero no era así.

—Pues ya me he sentado, lo siento —declaró Newton a su vez y no, no lo sentía para nada porque entonces podría haberse levantado y haberle dejado seguir leyendo a Feynman.

Para Newton debía de ser muy divertido ir allí y sentarse con él pero a Hermann no le gustaba que se riesen de él.

Entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que nadie les estaba mirando a su vez. Por supuesto de vez en cuando alguien se giraba hacia ellos, quizá comentando que el nuevo se había sentado con el callado Gottlieb, pero nadie parecía echarles una segunda mirada ni echar de menos a Newton que ya había terminado de convertir en puré las patatas cocidas y ahora se metía una cucharada inadecuadamente cargada en la boca.

Era cierto que Geiszler parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo: se notaba que tenía facilidad para hablar y entusiasmo de sobra pero, ahora que lo pensaba, Hermann apenas le había visto cerca de la misma persona dos veces. Exceptuando tal vez Tendo, uno de los alumnos del itinerario de Psicología.

Incluso en el comedor Newton se dedicaba a sentarse cada día con alguien diferente. Hermann no admitiría que se había fijado. Y parecía que ese día le había tocado a él.  Con suerte al día siguiente le dejaría para irse a molestar otra mesa, incapaz al parecer de sentarse solo.

Pero, por mucho que siempre pareciese estar hablando con alguien, ahora nadie parecía echarle de menos y Hermann se planteó si tal vez se había equivocado. Que Newton hablase con todo el mundo no significaba que se llevase bien con ellos. Se había preguntado cómo les podía caer bien pero no sabía si realmente Newton les caía bien a sus compañeros. Por supuesto los primeros días era la novedad: el chico nuevo con acento alemán que había corregido a un profesor en clase. Pero toda novedad se acababa pasando.

Hermann lo sabía bien porque también se había visto avasallado de personas preguntándole de dónde era, cómo se llamaba y cuáles eran sus gustos cuando había llegado, hacía ya varios años. Ya entonces había sido incapaz de responder a la mayoría de preguntas y, por fortuna, al final sus compañeros le habían dejado tranquilo concluyendo que era demasiado aburrido o demasiado rarito como para que mereciese la pena nada más.

Menos molesto por esta posibilidad, Hermann se calló y siguió comiendo sin decidirse por decir algo o no. Tuvo que cerrar el libro y dejarlo a un lado porque con Geiszler delante no iba a ser capaz de leer. La revelción aún le sorrpendía y mentiría si no admitiese para sí mismo que le regodeaba un poco también. No lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto, pero estaba encantado de que Geiszler no fuese tan popular como aparentaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló de pronto el brazo de Newton.

El otro chico tenía las mangas subidas y el dibujo de un monstruo le ocupaba prácticamente todo el antebrazo, hecho con bolígrado. El dibujo estaba increiblemente detallado e incluso había edificios al rededor del monstruo, los cuales la bestia estaba atacando, con las fauces abiertas.

Si Hermann tuviese que apostar diría que iba remangado para enseñarlo.

—¡Es Godzilla! —Exclamó Newton lleno de orgullo, en voz alta, y Hermann casi pudo ver algunos trocitos de patatas machacadas en sus muelas. Una mueca le cruzó la cara pero Newton no parecía haberse dado cuenta, echándose hacia adelante y extendiendo el brazo para que pudiese ver mejor el dibujo—. Lo he hecho durante las clases —explicó—. Me he tirado dos horas pero ha merecido la pena, ¿no crees?

Hermann hubiese podido intentar admirar el dibujo si sus últimas palabras no le hubiesen alarmado de la forma en la que lo habían hecho.

—¿En clase? —Preguntó—. ¿En serio? Pero las clases _no_ son para hacer dibujos, tendrías que estar atendiendo —le recriminó con dureza.

¿Para qué venía si no a clase? Todo lo que había suavizado su opinión respecto a él descubrir que Newton no tenía amigos en el comedor, se borró de un plumazo al recordar cómo se tomaba las clases.

—Sí, sí —asintió Newton—. También he atendido. Puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez, ¿sabes? —Pero Hermann lo dudaba. Atender requería... bueno, atención. Y si estaba dibujándose un monstruo en el brazo (lo cual era bastante de bicho raro también, dicho fuese de paso) era evidente que no podía ponerla—. ¿Te gusta? —Quiso saber en cambio el otro chico.

—Vas a mancharte —le advirtió Hermann, viéndole tan inclinado sobre la mesa que iba a meter la barriga en la bandeja de comida.

Newton le hizo mínimamente caso y se volvió a sentar de nuevo, aunque seguía inclinado hacia adelante, con el brazo extendido.

—Deberías aprovechar más el tiempo en clase —opinó Hermann, regresando a su comida. No era quien para juzgar a nadie pero Newton se lo ponía muy fácil.

—¿Insinuas que dibujar a Gozdilla no es aprovechar mi tiempo?

Los dedos de Hermann se crisparón un poco sobre el tenedor.

—Las clases no son para eso —intentó decir, aunque la mitad del instituto estaría del lado de Newton prefiriendo chatear con el móvil o pintarrajear en la última hoja del cuaderno. O en su propio brazo. Pero a Hermann no le parecía que fuese así como había que afrontar los estudios.

—Puff. Solo piensas en lo mismo, ¿eh? —Newton bufó y por poco escupió parte de su comida a medio masticar—. Dibujar me ayuda a concentrarme —aseguró y Hermann no las tenía todas consigo por lo que puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero Newton no parecía estar haciéndole caso y seguía mirando el dibujo de su brazo, con los ojos brillantes detrás de las gafas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy pensando en tatuarmelo algún día —confesó luego con entusiasmo y a Hermann estuvo a punto de caérsele el tenedor.

—¿En serio? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. No le gustaban los tatuajes. A su padre tampoco. Eran una forma de marcarse la piel, con dibujos que quién sabía si dentro de diez años seguirías queriendo. Por no hablar de la mala imagen que daban. Pero Newton no parecía tener nada de esto en cuenta: solo parecía pensar en lo bien que le quedaría un Godzilla dibujado sobre la piel.

—Sí, claro —respondió evidentemente—. Lo he diseñado yo —añadió con notable orgullo.

Tenía que gustarme mucho Godzilla entonces, pensó Hermann.

Tal vez por eso había ido a sentarse a la mesa de los "nders". Sin duda Newton Geiszler no parecía hecho para ser popular por mucho que hablase con los codos: esa mesa parecía encajar mucho más con él. Aunque había sido él quien la había calificado como la emsa de los nerds.

Y, aún así, pese a todo, ambos habían acabado comiendo juntos, al margen del resto del comedor que simplemente les ignoró como solían ignorar siempre a Hermann. La mitad del rato fue Newton el que hablaba, empezando a explicarle por qué prefería al Godzilla de la película clásica, que no había visto, y dándole su opinión del reboot que tampoco había visto.

—¿No has visto Godzilla? —Newton abrió mucho los ojos al escucharle, como si acabase de confesar algo terrible. Pero a Hermann no se lo parecía en absoluto y eso hizo que las orejas le ardiesen, indignadamente.

—No, ¿por qué tendría que haberla visto? —preguntó acaso.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es un clásico, tío!

—No me llames "tío" —dijo para empezar—. ¿Y qué más da que no la haya visto? —Se defendió, con el ceño fruncido y los dedos tensos entorno al tenedor. Newton actuaba como si fuese algo terrible y solo era una película. O dos. O varias. Hermann acababa de descubrir en esa conversación que al parecer Godzilla tenía mucho más tirón del que nunca se hubiese planteado.

—Pero sabes quién es Godzilla, ¿no? —pareció preguntar desesperadamente Newton, como si intentase salvarse y eso era el colmo.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —respondió tirantemente—. El monstruo gigante. Lo sabe todo el mundo —masculló.

—Ya pero no te sabes la historia —argumentó Newton y lo que Hermann se preguntaba era _qué_ clase de historia iba a tener un monstruo gigante que destruía edificios.

Pero entonces la campana sonó por encima de ellos, marcando el final del descanso de la comida y Hermann se levantó para coger su bandeja y llevarla al carro donde se dejaban los platos sucios.

—Tengo que ir a clase —se despidió ácidamente de Newton que, a su lado, dijo algo de que no podía creérselo, sacudiendo la cabeza y Hermann gruñó para sí mismo. ¡Solo era una película!

Y, para colmo, había perdido la hora del almuerzo hablando del estúpido dibujo que Geiszler se había hecho durante las clases en el brazo, en vez de leer. El rato se le había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez Newton Geiszler se sienta a su lado, ya no puedes librarte de él.  
> Tampoco una vez te pone un mote.

Para sorpresa de Hermann al día siguiente Newton volvió a sentarse frente a él, en la misma mesa en la que todo el instituto evitaba a toda costa ponerse. Esta vez Hermann se lo encontró ya allí acomodado cuando llegó con su bandeja y eso le hizo detenerse momentáneamente, dudando.

Podía buscar otra mesa. No tenía muchos amigos, por no decía que la única persona con la que hablaba, a ratos y no a su pesar, era Mako, pero Hermann imaginaba que podía sentarse en la esquina de cualquier otra mesa y pasar desapercibido, sin molestar a nadie y comiendo en silencio. Pero llevaba tres años sentándose en el mismo sitio y ¿qué prefería? ¿Sentarse junto a cuatro personas con las que apenas se trataba, o frente a Newton? Era Geiszler y eso contaba mucho en aquel balance, pero antes de que hubiese tomado una decisión el susodicho le saludó, alzando una mano mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de pan.

—¡Herms! ¿Te molesta si me siento? —Preguntó, pese a que no tenía ya mucho sentido hacerlo: ya estaba allí. Había pocas cosas que Hermann pudiese decir al respecto. Newton ya le había visto y hablado por lo que, sin más remedio, dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa y su mochila a un lado.

—Eres libre de sentarte donde quieras —respondió escueta, educadamente, sin alzar mucho la voz. Al menos esa era la teoría—. ¿No tienes a nadie con quien ponerte? —Quiso saber finalmente. Quizá era por eso por lo que no le molestaba tanto como debería que se hubiese puesto allí.

Al otro lado de la mesa Geiszler parpadeó como si fuese la última pregunta que se hubiese esperado y Hermann pensó que era muy poco inteligente por su parte: cualquiera podría atar cabos rápidamente. Que no tuviese con quien sentarse o fastidiarle parecían más únicas opciones lógicas y, aunque pareciese imposible, Hermann creía en el fondo que Newton no lo hacía a propósito. Solo era... su forma de ser. Pero no parecía ser una persona maliciosa.

Aunque eso no salvaba todas las demás cosas que era.

Además: si no tenía con quién sentarse Hermann no le iba a hacer lo mismo que le habían hecho a él, por mucho que él no le diese importancia a comer solo o acompañado.

—Nah —contestó Newton pese a todo—. Puedo sentarme contigo, ¿no? —dijo al final como si nada. Pero eso no era una respuesta y Hermann asumió entonces que su teoría era cierta. Newton se estaba dando aires cuando la verdad era evidente.

Dispuesto a aprovechar el descanso de la comida, Hermann sacó de la mochila uno de sus libros. Acababan de salir de Cálculo y tenían ejercicios para esa tarde, pero si aprovechaba aquel rato sería una tarea menos que hacer al llegar a casa. Que dejase a Newton sentarse con él no significaba que tuviesen que hablar ni nada parecido y por tanto Hermann sacó uno de sus bolígrafos, abriendo el libro por la página del tema mientras prestaba atención a ratos y lentamente a la ensalada.

Frente a él Newton le miraba fijamente, con aparente interés, pero Hermann le ignoró. O lo intentó hasta que el otro chico dijo:

—¿De verdad vas a ponerte a estudiar ahora? ¿Mientras comes?

Y Hermann le miró un momento. Prácticamente a nadie del comedor le sorprendía: era lo que hacía siempre. Eso o comer rápido para irse a leer. Sin embargo no le gustaba ir con prisas.

—Ayer estaba leyendo también —le recordó, lo cual no dejaba de ser un "sí" resaltando la rutina.

Newton pareció removerse en su asiento al escucharle.

—Sí, ya... Pero era Feynman —argumentó—. No es lo mismo que ponerte a hacer los deberes.

—Así no tengo que hacerlos luego —explicó Hermann, sintiendo que tragaba saliva ante la actitud de Newton y que el calor le piraba en la punta de las orejas, avergonzado cuando no era justo. ¡Newton no tenía derecho a hacerle sentir avergonzado por estudiar! ¡Él debería estudiar más! Podía ser que no hiciese los deberes pero era inteligente (Hermann tenía que concederle eso: Newton era la persona más inteligente con la que se había cruzado en el instituto) y por ello debería entenderlo.

—¿Y así tienes libre ese rato para estudiar luego? —Apuntó estratégicamente Newton. Hermann intentó no suponer si lo decía para quedarse con él, a voleo o si iba totalmente en serio y lo que insinuaba con esa pregunta.

—... A veces —admitió por lo bajo, casi sin pronunciar. Pero Newton le oyó igualmente.

—¿Solo estudias? Es un poco... —empezó a decir.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme —le interrumpió Hermann a la defensiva, ofendido. No solía interrumpir a nadie pero Newton estaba a punto de decir "triste". Hermann estaba seguro de ello y hundió un poco más la nariz en el libro—. No tienes derecho —repitió para sí y para el libro de Cálculo.

Y algo debió de haber en su voz porque de pronto Newton cambió de actitud, aunque Hermann no lo apreció hasta que le oyó carraspear y decir:

—Lo siento.

Por una vez parecía que lo decía de forma sincera. Tanto que Hermann levantó la vista y le sostuvo unos segundos la mirada, largos, y Newton no la apartó hasta que Hermann asintió, muy poquito. Aceptándolo.

Por una vez newton no dijo nada más y Hermann comenzó con los ejercicios conforme comía, pensando mientras masticaba y hallando la forma de resolver los problemas fácilmente, escribiendo con seguridad y sin apenas hacer correcciones para resaltar al final la respuesta correcta en otro color para que no se perdiese entre los metódicos cálculos.

Newton había cogido patatas fritas en vez de la ensalada e iba comiéndolas con las manos mientras le miraba, con más atención de la que Hermann hubiese esperado. No le interrumpió y eso fue motivo suficiente para que Hermann no protestase. A ratos Newton miraba a su alrededor y, en cierto momento, le levantó un pulgar a Tendo cuando éste pasó a su lado. En otros momentos tatareaba entre dientes alguna canción, sin llegar a hacerlo tan alto como para que le desconcentrase.

Hasta que, al cabo de un buen rato, Newton volvió a romper el silencio. Hermann, que los apreciaba, ya se había dado cuenta de que a Newton no se le daban bien. Mientras hacía aquel ejercicio (que era el último que le quedaba aquel día) no había dejado de removerse, aun mirándole, como si tuviese algo en la punta de la lengua y, como era de esperar, no tardó en soltarlo:

—Ey, Herms...

Otra vez aquel molesto apodo.

—No me llames "Herms" —le corrigió automáticamente.

Pero Newton no le hizo caso y continuó:

—Tú sabes cómo hacer el 63, ¿verdad?

Aquello sí fue sorprendente y Hermann dejó de escribir mecánicamente para mirarle.

—Sí —asintió sin mentir—. Lo estaba haciendo ahora. ¿Por? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Y Newton se volvió a cambiar de postura, visiblemente inquiero, jugando con las pocas patatas que le quedaban en el plato para esas alturas. De nuevo Newton no tardó en esclarecer su curiosidad:

—Es que eres algo así como un genio de las matemáticas. Como yo con la biología pero con las mates, ¿me entiendes? —Puntualizó y Hermann se dijo que no merecía la pena replicar nada— y no logro aclararme del todo con las integrales. Quiero decir: todo bajo control —se apresuró a puntualizar, dejándolo claro aunque Hermann no se lo creyó para nada—. Pero se me resiste ese ejercicio y quería saber si puedes echarme un cable —pidió por fin.

Hermann tardó unos momentos en asimilar el resultado de aquel errático discurso sin ton ni son. Pero si sus oídos no le engañaban... Newton le estaba pidiendo _ayuda_. Newton. A él. Hermann sabía que él era la respuesta correcta para cualquier problema con números pero... Newton. Después de todo ambos se habían convertido en adversarios en las aulas.

Geiszler estaba claramente nervioso ante la falta de respuesta y se humedeció los labios:

—Es solo que sigo haciendo integrales y nada sale como debería —bufó y era evidente que Newton no estaba habituado a que algo no le saliese a la primera—. Pero seguro que puedo apañármelas si no...

—No podrás —le contradijo Hermann repentinamente—. Pero... Sí, claro. Enséñame qué has hecho y puedo mirar qué está mal —aceptó.

Esta vez fue Newton el que tardó un segundo en reaccionar pero al siguiente ya había sacado su cuaderno y lo abrigó enseguida, buscando la última página escrita y girándolo hacia Hermann.

Éste lo cogió y lo primero que vio fue que... el orden de  Newton era un caos. Peor aún: ahí no había ningún tipo de orden. La hoja estaba llena de números y calcios tachados con nuevos cálculos al lado, con flechas y anotaciones. Hermann reconoció vagamente los números del enunciado que él mismo estaba haciendo antes, pero solo de mirar esa página le daba dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes entender algo de todo esto? —Preguntó con franqueza—. Normal que no saques nada: aquí no se entiende nada —chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya, supongo que eres un obseso del orden —masculló Newton y Hermann le miró intensamente. Ante lo que el otro se calló de inmediato para añadir—: Bien, aparte de no gustarte mi cuaderno... ¿Cómo se hace?

Hermann tomó aire profundamente y recuperó su boli.

—Mira —le indicó, girando el cuaderno y pasando a una hoja nueva, poniéndolo entre ambos para que Newton pudiese ver bien también.

Al menos Newton atendió con cuidado a su explicación mientras Hermann iba escribiendo los cálculos desde cero y comentando lo que iba haciendo, en una página nueva para no enfrentarse a la anterior, totalmente indescifrable para él. Newton a su lado iba asintiendo de vez en cuando, con los ojos tan fijos en su bolígrafo y los labios tan sellados que a Hermann casi le asustó.

—¿Lo has entendido? —Preguntó cuando acabó, apenas unos minutos después. Newton cogió de nuevo su cuaderno, echando un último vistazo a los nuevos cálculos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. 

Y Hermann frunció el ceño.

—¿Supones? —Repitió—. ¿Lo has entendido o no? —Pidió una respuesta _de verdad._

—Sí, sí —Newton le respondió con el piloto automático para que no le presionase, como quien responde a su madre que ya va a poner la mesa para la cena—. Supongo que puedo imitarlo la próxima vez —concluyó.

Pero para Hermann ese no era un resultado aceptable: no había que repetirlo como un loro, había que comprenderlo para saber hacerlo.

—Ni hablar —declaró pues—. Si haces eso volverás a equivocarte, Geiszler —Newton obviamente no opinaba igual pero Hermann continuó—. Mañana continuaremos —decidió sobre la marcha, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se suponía que Newton era un genio. Eso significaba que no podía ir por ahí haciendo integrales solo "imitándolas".

Y, en ese momento, sonó la campana. Ninguno de los dos había terminado de comer pero a Hermann apenas le quedaba nada en el plato y había tomado más que suficiente, por lo que se levantó y cerró su cuaderno y su libro para recogerlos.

—Mañana en la biblioteca —le dijo a Newton, a pesar de que éste aún no había dicho nada a su decisión. Pero por la cara con la que le estaba mirando Hermann ya sentía que merecía la pena.

Y se fue a clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no puedes con tu enemigo, al menos enfréntate a él como puedas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hermann da una clase de matemáticas y se produce la primera discusión Números VS Biología de muchas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Permanent status: incapaz de llevar el día de la semana que toca actualizar entre exámenes y trabajos ~< (aún no me creo que existáis hhh)

Había quedado con Newton. Hermann aún no se lo creía. Además lo había hecho por voluntad propia, él mismo. Hermann se excusó diciéndose que solo lo había hecho porque no podía tolerar que fuese por ahí con unas integrales como aquellas pero podría haber dejado que lo hiciese.

No dejaba de ser extraño, incómodo y nervioso, mientras esperaba en la puerta de la biblioteca y recordaba la comida del día anterior. Lo más probable era que Newton ni se presentase, pensó pese a todo. Hermann casi lo prefería así: era la solución más sencilla.

Pero, para su desgracia, Newton apareció justo en ese instante corriendo por el final del pasillo. Diez minutos tarde, cuando Hermann ya estaba a punto de irse pero a tiempo antes de que lo hiciese. Y, al verle, Hermann suspiró para sus adentros pero se separó de la pared en la que se había recostado.

—¡Ey! —newton le saludó en cuanto le alcanzó, apoyándose sobre sus propias rodillas para tomar aliento tras la carrera. Hermann esperó sin decir una palabra mientras lo hacía—. Ya estoy —dijo por fin Newton, evidentemente—. Estaba con Tendo y se me fue la hora —explicó después.

Desde el otro día Hermann había empezado a fijarse con un poco de cuidado y se había dado cuenta de que era cierto que la mayoría solo aguantaba a Newton cuando este había decidido iniciar una conversación unilateral, sin apenas hablar y dejándole divagar a su gusto como si hubiese sido un huracán que les había tocado sufrir antes de que pasase a la siguiente persona. Hermann se preguntaba seriamente si Newton no se daba cuenta o simplemente fingía no hacerlo, dándole igual. Pero mediante la observación lo que sí había comprobado era que Newton sí tenía al menos un amigo: Tendo Choi, el chico asiático que parecía ser el único que le aguantaba y que, de hecho, hasta le buscaba para charlar en los pasillos.

—Aún no sé por qué tenemos que hacer esto... —rezongó Newton mientras entraban juntos a la biblioteca, bajando automáticamente la voz pero no tanto como sería deseable.

—Porque tus apuntes son un caos y no tienes ni idea de cómo integrar adecuadamente —le respondió sin problema Hermann, porque él lo tenía muy claro mientras saludaba con la cabeza y una mano a Mako que estaba tras el mostrador. La chica hacía horas extraescolares como apoyo en la biblioteca y al parecer esa tarde le tocaba turno. Ella dejó de hablar con Raleigh, que estaba recostado sobre el mostrador a su lado y que parecía que había ido a verla (y a distraerla) y le devolvió el gesto y Hermann se giró hacia Newton—: No hagas ruido —le advirtió.

Meter a Newton en una biblioteca parecía como querer llevar a un loro o a un elefante a una ferretería pero era el mejor sitio para estudiar y en el que automáticamente había pensado Hermann.

Newton, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco, contrariado. Al menos en apariencia pero a Hermann no le importó: dijese lo que le dijese le conocía mínimamente, lo suficiente para saber que la advertencia era necesario.

—Sé cómo funciona una biblioteca —replicó pese a todo Newton. Pero le siguió hasta sentarse en una de las mesas de la sala de lectura.

Un poco más allá estaban los hermanos Wei, los trillizos, colonizando una mesa repleta de libros para ellos solos, y otros alumnos iban y venían por las estanterías, cogiendo los libros de consulta y dejándolos luego sobre el carrito que Mako tendría que ayudar a recolocar al final de la tarde.

—Cuando acabemos espero que sepas también cómo funciona una integral —comentó Hermann mientras.

Ambos abrieron el libro de Newton, que no fue una sorpresa descubrir que tenía varios dibujos en los laterales, e incluso frases sueltas que parecían poemas o canciones en los márgenes. Hermann fue a inclinarse para mirar uno de los dibujos mejor, hecho con boli y que parecía alguien de clase visto desde el que debía ser el asiento de Newton, cuando éste le arrebató el libro rápidamente.

—¡Yo me ocupo! —Declaró, buscando él solo la página e impidiéndole a Hermann que viese nada hasta que por fin localizó la correcta y dejó el libro en la mesa.

—¿No quieres que vea todos tus dibujos? —Preguntó Hermann airadamente porque _tampoco_ le interesaba cómo Newton perdía el tiempo en clase. Pero éste solo refunfuñó.

—No es nada que tengas que ver. Cotilla —le acusó y Hermann ya había abierto la boca para replicar que no era un cotilla porque no le importaban en absoluto sus dibujos cuando continuó—: ¿No habíamos venido a integrar? —le recordó.

A Hermann solo le quedó sacudir la cabeza. Newton sabía cómo ser irritante pero en aquel caso estaba en lo correcto y que estuviese dispuesto a centrarse era una buena noticia que no podía dejar correr. Así que ladeó el libro y sacó una hoja para usarla de sucio para ilustrar los cálculos que necesitasen.

—Lo primero que tienes que tener en cuenta es que una integral indefinida no es más que una anti-derivada, ¿entiendes? ¿Seguiste bien las derivadas cuando el profesor Hansen las explicó en clase? —Eso era lo primero que tenía que saber. No podían empezar la casa por el tejado.

—Claro —bufó el otro estudiante, como si le ofendiese la duda.

Hermann podría haber dudado de su palabra (no tendía a confiar mucho en lo que dijese Newton por regla general) pero la aceptó.

—Entonces, teniendo eso en cuenta, para resolver una integral tenemos que recurrir al teorema fundamental de cálculo —comenzó a explicar, cogiendo un ejemplo del libro para empezar a resolverla.

Newton se inclinó a su lado, con aparente interés. Tanto que su cara casi estaba pegada a su brazo, para verle escribir como si las gafas no fuesen suficiente y tuviese que acercarse también. Hermann notó que las patas de atrás de su silla estaban en alto y una parte de él quiso advertirle que así podía caerse pero se contuvo, continuando con su explicación sobre el método para resolver aquel tipo de integrales.

De pronto recayó en un detalle que hizo que una risa se ahogase contra sus labios, sin terminar de pronunciarla para no ser poco profesional mientras ejercía las veces de "profesor" particular. Pero aunque lo disimulase Newton se había dado cuenta y ya estaba preguntado:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —contestó Hermann de inmediato, sin faltar a la verdad—. Es que me ha hecho gracia: Isaac Newton fue uno de los científicos que propuso el teorema fundamental de cálculo.

—¿En serio? —Y asintió, confirmándolo, ante la cara de su compañero—. Mis padres me llamaron así por él.

—Lo imaginaba. No hay muchos "Newton" en el mundo.

—No entiendo cómo te gustan tanto las matemáticas —comentó después Newt, sacudiendo la cabeza y cambiando de tema en mitad de la conversación, volviendo a echar un vistazo a la integral ejemplificada—. ¡Seguro que de poder te casarías con las integrales!

Y aquello hizo que Hermann apretase los labios, ruborizándose ante el comentario.

—¡Los números mueven el mundo, Newton! —Afirmó vehementemente—. Sin ellos no volarían los aviones, ni existirían la radio, los ordenadores o internet, ni hubiesemos mandado al hombre a la Luna, no habría estudios estadísticos, ni existiría la música... —empezó a enumerar. Los números estaban en todos los sitios a su alrededor. Detrás de cualquier cosa había números, como si fuesen la estructura que sostenía la existencia.

Pero, inclinado aún sobre él a su lado, Newton bufó abiertamente.

—Vale, puedes sacar una secuencia matemática de una partitura armoniosa —le pareció conceder—. Pero créeme: ¡la música existía aunque no hubiese números! Que puedas teorizarla no significa que esa teoría sea necesaria para su existencia. La música va mucho más allá.

—Todo se basa en una teoría —contraatacó Hermann, dándole un golpecito con el bolígrafo sobre el papel lleno de cálculos—. ¡Las teorías son lo que dan coherencia al mundo! Son su marco de referencia. Las cosas no existen en el caos —trató de explicarle.

—¡Ese es tu error! —Rebatió sin embargo el otro.

—Incluso la Naturaleza se rige por reglas matemáticas —insistió Hermann, obcecado ante la terquedad de Newton—. La proporción áurea.... —empezó a explicar.

Pero no pudo terminar antes de ser interrumpido:

—¡No me saques ahora la proporción áurea, Herms! Es la _vida_ lo que mueve la vida, ¡no fríos números y teorías absolutas!

No había conocido a nadie tan cabezota como Newton. Nunca. Para ese momento la indignación y la furia hacían que le ardiese la cara.

—¡No me llames "Herms"! —Chilló finalmente, levantándose de la mesa, echando la silla hacia atrás y dando esta vez con la mano en la mesa, no con el bolígrafo.

—¡Oblígame! —Newton no se amedrentó, retándole en su lugar.

Y en un momento ambos estaban cara a caros, enfrentados sobre la mesa, con el libro de Cálculo superior olvidado entre medias y los ojos ardiendo, encendidos por la pasión de la disputa.

—¡Esto es una _biblioteca_!

La voz de Mako los interrumpió antes, teniendo que levantarla más que cualquiera de los dos chicos. Más de lo que Hermann la había oído nunca. Y de pronto la ayudante de la biblioteca estaba entre ambos, lanzándoles una mirada reprobadora con Raleigh detrás de ella.

Hermann se dio cuenta de pronto de que Mako tenía razón: seguían en la biblioteca. Se había ofuscado tanto discutiendo con Newton, primero en voz baja y luego cada vez más alto conforme el debate se acaloraba que, sencillamente, ambo se habían olvidado de todo lo que les rodeaba, ignorando las miradas que sus compañeros les lanzaban y cómo les habían chistado por lo bajo en más de una ocasión en los últimos diez minutos. Pero ninguno de los dos se había enterado y mucho menos dado por aludido, como si solo existiesen ellos dos hablando más y más alto para intentarse hacer entrar en razón mutuamente.

Hermann enrojeció de inmediato.

—Estáis dando gritos y molestando a todo el mundo —les dijo Mako, pasando la mirada de uno a otro, con las manos en la cadera—. Lo siento pero tenéis que marcharos. Es respeto —les explicó, sin rencor pero con firmeza.

—Claro, Mori —esta vez Hermann habló antes que Newton, sabiendo que este era muy posible que pusiese objeciones cuando no tenía razón. Pero Newt no se llevaba bien con la autoridad—. Mis disculpas —musitó en nombre de ambos mientras recogía las cosas de la mesa, sin importarle coger el libro de Newton.

Ella solo asintió, aceptándolas y, en vez de retirarse, esperó mientras despejaban la mesa.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, la muchacha detuvo a Hermann, cogiéndole del brazo sin fuerza.

—Hermann —le llamó, de nuevo volviendo al tono suave que la caracterizaba, ese que hacía que sus palabras nunca fuesen agresivas o una ofensa y que hacía que Hermann se sintiese a gusto en su presencia, nunca amenazado. Las palabras de Mako eran como juncos de bambú.

—Lo siento mucho, Mako. No volverá a pasar —intentó decirle.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza y el pelo negro, corto, con dos mechas azul eléctrico, le acarició las mejillas al hacerlo.

—No es eso —le dijo ella. Mientras hablaba, Newton salió sin importarle demasiado y Hermann no tenía forma de saber si iba a darse cuenta de que tenía su libro y a esperarle fuera o no.

Cuando salía Mako le siguió con la mirada y luego le señaló con un gesto, sutil. Hermann intuyó, esclarecedoramente, a que se refería y no supo qué decir al comienzo. Imaginaba que verles juntos estudiando, dada su ya conocida rivalidad, era algo inesperado.

—¿Va todo bien? —Como siempre Mako no fue invasiva, hablando siempre con tacto, y Hermann sonrió una pizca en respuesta. A su tono más que a sus palabras.

—Sí —respondió, bajando los hombros un poco, destensándolos—. Necesitaba ayuda con Cálculo.

—Eres un buen profesor —opinó Mako y, como siempre, sonó sincera porque parecía imposible que Mako pudiese mentir. Sencillamente no parecía una persona que pudiese tener motivos para ello.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Lo eres —insistió ella—. Lo sé por experiencia, ¿verdad? —Le recordó y Hermann no podía objetar a eso—. Aunque no sé si tu estilo es el que más le va —se rio a continuación en voz baja—. ¿Todo bien entonces?

Pero sí, todo estaba correcto y Hermann asintió.

—¿Os habéis hecho amigos? —Raleigh intervino desde detrás de Mako. Se había mantenido al margen durante toda la intervención de la bibliotecaria sustituta y Hermann se tensó de inmediato. No había hablado mucho con él y aquel tema...

—¡Ni hablar! —alzó una pizca la voz y de inmediato se corrigió al darse cuenta: aún seguían en la biblioteca—. No. Solo le estaba ayudando con los números.

Raleigh se encogió de hombros pero Mako asintió, conforme y sin discutir.

—Buena suerte entonces —le deseó y Hermann la aceptó, para salir por fin.

Y, aunque no hubiese apostado por ello, Newton estaba allí: apoyado contra la pared y con el móvil en la mano. Al verle salir parpadeó y se puso bien en pie, con la mochila colgando de un hombro y guardando el teléfono.

—¿Todo en orden? —Quiso saber extrañado.

—Sí —respondió sin más él, serenamente—. No te has ido —resaltó luego y Newton se encogió de hombros. Al parecer sin una respuesta porque dijo después:

—Nos hemos quedado sin sitio donde estudiar.

Era, también, la primera vez que a Hermann le echaba de la biblioteca pero tomó aire lentamente, sin fuerzas para enfadarse después de haber hablado con Mako y de haber acabado a gritos antes. Newton tampoco parecía tan lanzado ahora y Hermann se lo volvió a pensar.

—Si no te pones a llevarme la contraria —advirtió antes de nada, mirándole intensamente— podemos estudiar aquí —propuso.

—¡Eh! Solo te llevo la contraria cuando estás equivocado —argumentó Newton porque nunca podía no tener la última palabra y Hermann evitó gruñir.

Hizo bien porque Newton volvió a encogerse de hombros una vez más, aparentemente conforme.

—¿En el pasillo? —Preguntó entonces, sorprendido por la idea. Y por de quién provenía.

—Si no tienes un lugar mejor..

—No, no. Es solo que no me lo esperaba —admitió Newton y Hermann se tragó otro gruñido. El novio de Mako le hubiese llamado cascarrabias de haberle visto, sin dudarlo.

—Puedo aguantar media hora en el pasillo —aseguró. Lo que no podía aguantar tanto era que Newton fuese un cabezota con el cálculo pero se había propuesto remediarlo.

—Hecho entonces —aceptó Newton empezando a sonreír y Hermann pensó que parecía que le gustaba más la idea de estudiar en mitad del pasillo que hacerlo en una mesa en un sitio decente como la biblioteca.

Pero antes de que se sentase Hermann dijo:

—Vamos a movernos para no molestar si hablamos alto.

Era una buena idea y ambos se alejaron de la puerta de la biblioteca, buscando un pasillo vecino y poco transitado ahora que las clases de secundaria habían terminado, para sentarse por fin en el suelo. Estaba frío y al cabo de un rato sería incómodo pero serviría por un rato.

Y Newton era un estudiante rápido. Por mucho que no le gustasen los números (aunque tampoco parecía odiarlos) Hermann se dio cuenta de que tenía un talento para asimilar información y para seguir sus explicaciones, aun cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo. Ni siquiera Mako cuando la había ayudado hacía unos años le había seguido tan bien. Newton asentía de vez en cuando, preguntando o alegando algo aquí y allá pero nada más y Hermann se relajó, hablando más fácilmente.

Esta vez fue mucho mejor y pronto pasaron a hablar de las integrales definidas y no solo de las que habían dado en clase. Al cabo de una hora Hermann, pese a sentir que se le estaba aplanando el trasero y que la cadera le empezaba a doler más de lo normal por culpa del frío del suelo, y pese a que debería irse a casa a estudiar (había avisado en casa de que se quedaría en la biblioteca pero empezaba a hacerse tarde), le empezó a preguntar cosas a Newton también sobre genética, que era el tema que estaban abordando esos días en Biología.

Y de inmediato supo que había abierto la caja de Pandora: en cuanto sacó el tema Newton empezó a hablar por los codos, con envidiable facilidad y entusiasmo, sin parar. Por cada pregunta que Hermann le hacía Newton era capaz de hablar media hora. A ratos casi le costaba seguirle porque cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía querer comerse a la anterior, como si tuviese un cronómetro de tiempo límite. Pero mientras hablaba de genes y Mendell y los guisantes los ojos le brillaban con intensidad detrás de las gafas y su entusiasmo era contagioso, olvidándose de nuevo del tiempo.

Hermann llegó a casa casi para la hora la cena, agotado pero sorprendentemente satisfecho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann ha desaparecido y a Newt no le importa. No le importa nada en absoluto porque no es amigo suyo aunque se sienten juntos a comer todos los días. Por eso no está preocupado, pero le gustaría (un poco, muy poquito) saber qué ha ocurrido. Por decencia humana básica, claro. Ningún otro motivo. Y no está preocupado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería actualizar una vez a la semana y aquí estoy, tres meses después... no hay nada que pueda decir salvo que lo siento mucho a los que estáis leyendo esto, no hay excusa posible y os prometo que voy a intentar llevar un ritmo mejor a partir de ahora. Lo que sí puedo aseguraros 100% es que podréis leer el fic entero aunque tarde en actualizar. Y ojalá os guste el capitulo y compense un poquito la espera.

Ese día había llegado el primero a la mesa que oficialmente había bautizado como la mesa de los nerds y que, en realidad, solo usaban Hermann y él. No era la primera ocasión en la que llegaba antes que Hermann. De hecho solía ser lo frecuente porque Newton era el que más rápido llegaba al comedor y más deprisa hacía la cola, siempre poniéndose de puntillas para mirar qué había ese día, ignorando el menú que había en la puerta de la cafetería.

Un mes después de haberse acostumbrado a comer con él a diario y, aunque seguían discutiendo constantemente, Newt creía que le había empezado a caer bien a Hermann. Y ya no solo discutían en clase (aunque con la amenaza del director en mente, que parecía un hombre muy capaz de cumplirla, ambos se cortaban) sobre qué era mejor: si la teoría o la práctica, las matemáticas o la biología. Cuando había descubierto que a Hermann le gustaba Star Wars habían empezado el inevitable debate, que rendía aún más honores a aquella mesa, de si era mejor Star Wars o Star Trek y habían estado de acuerdo en criticar cada error científico que recordaban de cualquiera de las dos sagas.

Newton también parecía haberse entendido mejor con las integrales y era una buena noticia porque apenas faltaba un mes para que empezasen los exámenes finales de semestre.

Newton se dio cuenta ese día de que Hermann no había aparecido en toda la hora de la comida cuando la gente a su alrededor empezó a levantarse y dejar sus bandejas para limpiar, teniendo que volver a clase. Extrañado lo dejó correr, dispuesto a preguntarle luego. Tenían clase de Química a última hora.

Pero cuando llegó al aula el asiento de Hermann estaba vacío y Newton no le había visto faltar nunca a una clase. La hora de la comida era una cosa y una clase era otra muy distinta. Newt no había conocido a nadie tan responsable y concienciado con sus estudios como Hermann Gottlieb. Asustaba y todo.

Definitivamente Hermann no había ido al instituto ese día y Newt imaginó que estaría enfermo. No se le ocurría otro motivo por el que alguien como Hermann no se presentase en la escuela.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Newt fue buscar a Hermann, con la intención de asaltarle bromeando ("¿Saltándote clases, Herms?" y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quizá con un codazo en las costillas de camarería porque eso le fastidiaría especialmente) cuando no estuviese mirando porque Hermann a veces seguía sin esperarse que fuese a aparecer de pronto.

Pero, de nuevo, volvió a encontrar el sitio de Hermann vacío en clase de Cálculo. Y Hermann _nunca_ faltaría a Cálculo. Ni siquiera enfermo. Cálculo era como una especie de experiencia religiosa para él o algo así.

Newton comió solo en una esquina de la mesa de los marginados, intentando no elucubrar si Hermann había cogido la gripe pese a que ya hacía buen tiempo, o qué podía explicar su ausencia que tan extraña se hacía.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué tal las clases? —Illia le había llevado a terapia y estaban volviendo en el autobús. No había motivo para que no hubiesen cogido el coche de Jacob pero a su tío no le gustaba demasiado conducir. A pesar de que tenía el carnet prefería evitarlo siempre que pudiera y Newton se había acostumbrado a ir con él siempre en trasporte público.

—Guay. Los exámenes empiezan en un mes —explicó mientras bajaban del autobús, que solo paraba al final de la calle.

—¿Y vas a estudiar para ellos?

—Seh... ya he empezado con Cálculo de hecho —Newt imaginaba que la sesión en la biblioteca contaba como "haber empezado a preparar los exámenes" aunque sabía que con que leyese los temas el día de antes iría bien.

Su tío le miró con una ceja alzada, conociéndole demasiado bien, y dejó las llaves a un lado después de entrar en casa, saludando en voz alta por si había alguien.

Lo había: Jacob devolvió el saludo desde el salón y les preguntó qué tal habían ido las sesiones. Estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón, con un contrabajo apoyado sobre el hombro y Newt reconoció que estaba revisando las cuerdas. La maleta del instrumento estaba abierta sobre el suelo y a un lado estaban las herramientas de Jacob. Un poco más allá había lo que parecía una batería, distribuida en varias maletas, que no pertenecía a la casa. Pero no era la primera vez que su padre se llevaba el trabajo a casa.

Ambos respondieron escuetamente la verdad: bien, normal.

—Hay pizza en la cocina —les informó Jacob, como siempre que volvían de una sesión.

—¡Pizza! —Newton dejó la mochila en una esquina del salón sin querer subir hasta su cuarto y fue directo a la mesa de la cocina donde aguardaban dos cajas de pizza. Al cogerlas el cartón estaba aún tibio por lo que las pizzas estarían aún calientes. Jacob debía haberlas cogido al volver a casa.

Las llevó al salón y las dejó en la mesa del sofá mientras Jacob terminaba de engrasar las cuerdas del contrabajo y lo guardaba en la maleta, para dejarlo a un lado junto a la batería.

Apenas unos minutos después los tres estaban sentados en el suelo, al lado de la mesa, cogiendo los trozos de pizza, que eran la recompensa de un día más superado, con la mano.

—¿Has hecho ya algún amigo en clase? —Preguntó Jacob luego.

—Seh —Newton contestó antes de tragar, lo que hizo que su padre le dirigiese una mirada expectante que decía sin palabras "Traga antes de hablar" y Newt intentó apartar la pizza, con un hilo de queso volgando desde el trozo a su boca.

—Newton... —le insistió Jacob para que guardase unos mínimos modales y el adolescente cortó por fin el hilo de queso para poder hablar.

—Un par —respondió sin muchas palabras Newton.

—¿Sí? ¿Quiénes son?

—Ya sabes, gente —contestó de nuevo Newt, lo que no era demasiado esclarecedor—. Tendo es un chaval de psicología. Le gusta una chica de clase pero aún no le ha dicho nada. Ella tiene novio pero creo que le gusta Tendo. Ambos se están mirando todo el rato en los pasillos pero no han hablado aún —tensión sexual no resuelta por todos lados. Newton sonrería al contarselo—. Solemos cruzarnos entre clase y clase —aportó como dato extra.

—Suena a un pillo —apreció Jacob.

Y sin duda lo era.

Jacob no tenía por las clases de Newton: sabía que era tan listo que asustaba a veces. Por otro lado... Jacob sabía que su hijo era difícil y que le costaba conseguir amistades duraderas. Amistades de verdad. Interiormente agradeció la existencia de este Tendo (cuya historia, por cierto, parecía definitivamente sacada de un instituto).

En su anterior instituto Newton apenas hablaba con nadie de su clase y algunas veces lo que había hablado había sido para peor.

—¿Y alguien más? —Tanteó con interés, intentando que solo fuese eso y no tanto preocupación. Al menos estaba Tendo.

Esta vez Newton tardó en responder, mientras masticaba otro trozo de pizza, y empezó a hablar casi cuando aún no había terminado de tragar.

—Hay otro chico, Hermann —explicó—. Es un friki de las mates. Y quiero decir un _friki_ de las mates _de verdad_ —apuntó Newt con énfasis aunque tal vez él no era el más apropiado para llamar "friki" a nadie. Pero pareció divertido al puntualizarlo: los ojos le chispearon al decirlo—. Se viste que parece que hubiese heredado la ropa de su abuelo.

—Tal vez lo haya hecho —comentó Illia de pasada—. Si es así ¿está bien que te rías de él?

Pero eso no era suficiente para hacer que Newton se pensase dos veces las cosas y ambos lo sabían. Por eso podían decirlo.

—Su abuelo de Oxford. Por lo menos. Os lo prometo —insistió el muchacho—. Y le gusta Star Wars —lo cual estaba bien porque no había visto Godzilla, ni King Kong, ni ninguno de los clásicos y Newt casi había empezado a temer que los Gottlieb no tuviesen tele en su casa y estaba dispuesto a denunciarlo si era necesario (y a él sin duda se lo parecía)—. Pero hace una semana que no le veo —añadió, frunciendo una pizca el ceño. Demasiado poco para que se notase.

Salvo que estaba hablando con su padre y su tío. Le conocían como si le hubiesen parido.

Jacob había intercambiado una mirada con su hermano mientras Newton hablaba, sin que éste se diese cuenta, y aunque Illia y él hubiesen crecido, habían vivido prácticamente toda la vida juntos y sabían, sin necesidad de hablar, qué querían decirse. Al otro lado de la mesa Illia sonrió un poco y le dejó a él seguir hablando.

—¿Y eso? ¿Está enfermo? —Preguntó Jacob coloquialmente, mientras Newt cogía otro trozo de pizza.

El adolescente ralentizó por una fracción de segundo sus movimientos, y eso en Newt significaba mucho, mientras esperaba para hablar un momento. No habían cogido platos, solo las cajas de las pizzas, y sostuvo mientras el trozo con una mano.

—No lo sé —admitió el chico—. No suele faltar nunca —comentó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Pero debía estar enfermo, ¿verdad? Era la única respuesta que tenía sentido. La navaja de Ockham y todo eso apoyaría esa teoría. (Aunque también estaba el Principio de Plenituz de Leibniz).

Una nueva mirada entre los hermanos que habían captado perfectamente el fondo en la voz de Newton al responder, y Jacon le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Seguro que ha sido un resfriado de primavera —le aseguró.

Y Newton asintió, aceptando el argumento porque era el más coherente y más sencillo para explicarlo todo, pero no parecía plenamente convencido.

—Sep, será eso.

Newton no dijo nada más y sus tutores lo dejaron estar mientras terminaban de cenar.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado dos semanas enteras sin que Hermann apareciese por el instituto y Newton estaba más preocupado de lo que jamás hubiese admitido. Le había preguntado a Tendo e incluso le había mandado una petición de amistad por Facebook a Hermann cuando había descubierto que tenía perfil. Aunque dado que sus últimas actualizaciones eran de comienzo de curso Newt sospechaba que lo usaba tan poco como él.

Newton ni siquiera había montado demasiada bulla en clase esos días. Si no estaba Hermann para rebatirle e indignarse no tenía la misma gracia y, de alguna forma, le parecía mal hacerlo con él ausente.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Hermann por fin apareció de nuevo en el instituto casi habían pasado tres semanas y volvía a llevar el bastón.

Newton casi le pasó por alto al entrar a clase de Biología, a pesar de que todos los días echaba un vistazo a su asiento por si acaso. Pero después de todos los anteriores aquel día no parecía más especial que el anterior y por eso la mirada de Newt escaneó la clase casi de forma automática y sin muchas esperanzas. Pero ahí estaba: sentado donde siempre, como si nada, y eso hizo que se enfureciese antes siquiera de exhalar una bocanada de alivio que ya no era necesaria porque al parecer Hermann seguía vivo.

Pero entonces apareció el profesor Chau por la puerta, ordenándoles a todos que se sentasen con la voz profunda y grave y Newton no tuvo tiempo de abalanzarse sobre Hermann para exigir una explicación.

En cambio lo hizo nada más acabar la clase, en la que apenas había dicho una palabra y en la que tampoco había anotado nada para sus apuntes. Desde que se había tenido que sentar porque Chau había irrumpido en la clase (su clase, cierto, ¡pero cuando a Newt peor le iba!) solo había tenido ganas de levantarse. Y por eso en cuanto Chau cerró el libro, Newton se levantó como si de un huracán se tratase y antes de que terminase de sonar la campana ya había llegado al pupitre de Hermann, quien iba a hacer el amago de levantarse pero se encontró con Newton impactando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—¡Hermann! —exclamó y solo en el último segundo su escaso autocontrol (y que Hermann aún estaba sentado) logró evitar que le diese un abrazo que podría haberle partido la espalda—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Exigió saber—. ¿Dónde has estado? —Exclamó, con tono ofendido. Hermann había desaparecido así como así, de la noche a la mañana, y había vuelto a reaparecer de la misma forma ¡sin dar ninguna explicación! Bien mirado Newt _tenía_ que ofenderse. Claro que no tenía que darle un abrazo—. ¡Estaba preocupado!

Cuando Hermann le miró Newt se dio cuenta de que estaba algo más pálido de lo usual y eso fue lo que hizo que sus dos últimas palabras (ciertas pero no planeadas, excesivas. Que se le habían escapado) saliesen tan sinceramente de sus labios.

Pero Newton continuó hablando de inmediato, disimulando:

—¡Era imposible localizarte, tío! ¡Eso no se hace! —Le acusó sin ninguna piedad. Pero de inmediato continuó—: ¿Cómo estás?

Los nervios le hacían hablar más rápido. ¿Eran impresiones suyas o era cosa de que los nervios le hacían más veloz, que Hermann parecía moverse un poco más lento cuando cogió el bastón y se puso en pie, cargándose la cartera a la espalda?

Fue entonces cuando Newton se fijó en el bastón. No había caído hasta ese momento, demasiado ocupado en acusarle y asustarse de la palidez de los labios y los párpados de Hermann.

Tragó saliva un momento.     

Pero cuando dejó de hablar en voz alta, la respuesta de Hermann no se hizo de rogar y... no podía ser más propia de él:

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Newton... —le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras, sin llegar a hablar en voz baja pero pronunciando las palabras sin intensidad—. Pero estoy bien, sí. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Era una respuesta que sabía a poco y Newton no podía dejarlo así. No cuando Hermann había pasado casi veinte días sin ir a clase.

—¿Seguro? Te envié una petición de amistad a Facebook y todo —añadió, como si aquel comentario sirviese de algo.

—Sí, seguro —insistió Hermann y resultaba evidente que no quería hablar más del tema pero Newt no podía evitarlo—. No suelo entrar mucho en las redes sociales —admitió, tratando visiblemente de suavizar su tono. Pero su voz sonaba... simplemente cansada.

Newton asintió porque quería decirle que no se preocupase, que ya se había dado cuenta de eso y que no importaba.

—El bastón... —intentó decir en cambio, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo o por dónde empezar. Dejando la frase en el aire.

Hermann también iba con bastón cuando se conocieron, recordó. Cuando le había tirado el primer día. Pero hacía meses que no se lo veía y Newton se había olvidado totalmente de que lo usaba.

¿Por qué?

—Estoy bien, Newton. No tienes de qué preocuparte —le atajó Hermann, con el tono frío enmascarado en educación pero claramente incómodo—. Ahora si me disculpas... tengo que estudiar para los finales.

Y eso hizo que Newton se descongelase, apresurándose a seguirle.

—¡Espera, Hermann! Los exámenes, sí —le dijo—. Te he cogido apuntes cuando no estabas —anunció con el optimismo de nuevo en su rostro y una media sonrisa orgullosa al ver que Hermann se detuvo y se giró hacia él, asombrado. Tal y como Newton había esperado.

—¿De verás? —Hermann sonó cauto al preguntarlo.

—¡Sí! —confirmó él.

Hermann entornó un par de milímetros la mirada, como si estuviese sopesando dónde podía estar la trampa.

—¿Y se entienden? —Quiso saber al final.

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió en seguida Newton—. Puedo pasártelos mañana —le ofreció luego—. No esperaba que aparecieses hoy así que tengo las hojas en casa.

—Tu letra es un desastre... —empezó Hermann, lo cual no era un "sí" pero tampoco era un "no" y por eso mismo Newt replicó, fingiéndose ligeramente indignado:

—¿Qué prefieres: mi letra o nada? —Le retó.

Y Hermann pareció pensárselo mejor.

—Gracias —musitó luego y Newton amplió su sonrisa.

—De nada, tío —le dijo, antes de echar a correr para no llegar tarde a la siguiente hora.

Hermann apareció unos minutos después, mientras la profesora Kaidanovsky ya había empezado a explicar la lección de aquel día pero no le dijo nada, dejándole que se sentase sin más para continuar con los últimos temas que entrarían en el examen.


	8. Chapter 8

Habían sobrevivido a los finales. Estos habían sido más difíciles de lo que Newt se había esperado, demasiado acostumbrado a que fuesen un paseo que podía responder con los ojos cerrados. Pero tras el cambio de instituto, el curso anterior que se había saltado y ahora el programa avanzando, los exámenes no solo estaban a su altura sino que habían resultado un reto incluso, acompañados de cafeína y toda la noche despierto.

El infierno escolar había abarcado una semana entera, durante la cual los alumnos avanzados solo habían ido a estudiar en las aulas, bajo la atenta mirada supervisora de los profesores, y a hacer los exámenes (dos por día) e invadir la biblioteca.

Newton había vigilado a Hermann de reojo pero el otro chico no había faltado ni un solo día más y, aunque seguía apoyándose en el bastón a cada paso que daba, parecía seguir siendo el mismo de siempre. Newt seguía sin saber por qué había faltado medio mes al instituto pero ningún profesor había dicho nada en ninguna de las clases y ya había comprobado de primera mano que Hermann no quería dar explicaciones, por lo que no insistió, demasiado ocupado en afrontar los exámenes de final de semestre.

Y, ahora, una vez hechos, solo quedaba esperar hasta que los profesores los corrigiesen y diesen las calificaciones. Tranquilo Newton solo esperaba buenas noticias. Quizá su media de sobresaliente descendiese medio punto por el cambio de dificultad pero había resultado gratificante. Como subirse a una montaña rusa. Y la adrenalina le había corrido por el cuerpo, hiperactivándolo, durante aquella semana. O quizá solo fuese el consumo excesivo de café cuando aún ni siquiera había empezado la universidad. Para cuando por fin acabaron la experiencia había sido como una maratón incluso para él (así que no quería saber cómo habría sido para el resto de compañeros de su clase). Tanto que, nada más llegar a casa, se dejó caer en la cama y pasó a darse un maratón de Expediente X como premio por haber superado el curso en el nuevo instituto. 

A las dos de la mañana aún estaba tumbado en la cama y el bol de palomitas que descansaba en su regazo estaba vacío (y su estómago, lleno) cuando dio play al siguiente episodio de la edición especial en su portátil. No se durmió hasta las cuatro, sin pensar en que aunque habían acabado los exámenes, aún solo era miércoles y eso significaba que al día siguiente tenía clase. Aún quedaba un mes (dos semanas para Newton parecían mucho más tiempo del que eran) antes de las vacaciones de verano que ya había empezado a saborear nada más dejar el boli tras la última pregunta de sociales.

Por ese motivo no fue una sorpresa cuando su padre le despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente, después de que Newton hubiese apagado, aún dormido, su despertado. Newt se removió en la cama cuando Jacob entró en su cuarto preguntando si tenía clase ese día. Si de él dependiese hubiese respondido "no" y se hubiese quedado en casa viendo la tele y tocando la guitarra pero Jacob conocía bien a su hijo y lo sacó de la cama, recordándole que iba al instituto por algo más que por los exámenes, por mucho que esos fuesen la parte divertida.

Newton salió de casa casi una hora después, con media de retraso, y aún frotándose los ojos.

Iba a llegar tarde pero no tenía prisa. O no la tenía al menos hasta que divisó a una figura subiendo las escaleras de la entrada del instituto apoyándose en un bastón. Porque cuando la vio Newt forzó un sprint mientras gritaba su nombre para que le esperase:

—¡Herms!

Y Hermann se detuvo, girándose hacia él en cuanto le oyó.

—¡No me llames así! —Se quejó. Y Newt sonrió para sus adentros porque _sabía_ que eso iba a funcionar.

—Llámame tú "Newt" entonces —condicionó, como siempre, por si acaso aquel día por fin lograba que Hermann decidiese. Pero éste le lanzó una mirada asesina que dejaba bien clara su respuesta. Pero ahora mismo Newt tenía otras cosas que atender—: ¡Llegas tarde también!

Y Hermann le sostuvo aquella mirada que podría matar aún por unos segundos, visiblemente molesto de que le hubiese pillado en un fallo como aquel y de que, encima, lo resaltase de aquella forma.

—Sí —admitió Hermann y Newton evitó reírse ante su reticencia porque ya deberían estar ambos en clase, lo que hacía inútil negar la evidencia por mucho que a Hermann se le notase que le gustaría (eso contando con que fuese capaz de mentir, que Newt lo dudaba...)—. Me he quedado dormido —confesó poco orgulloso de ello.

—¿Falta de sueño acumulado? —Adivinó Newton—. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo —dijo aparentemente para consolarlo.

Hermann asintió. No serviría de nada negarlo. Ambos tenían orejas bajo los ojos pero Hermann imaginaba que, pese a que los dos tenían malos hábitos de sueño aparentemente, era por motivos bien distintos.

—Ugh... no tengo ninguna gana de ir a clase —suspiró NEwton después, aprovechando la confidencialidad que en algún universo daba el llegar los dos tarde—. Y más ahora que no tenemos que dar temario...

Newton imaginaba que los profesores dedicarían aquel día a explicar el examen y cuáles eran las respuestas adecuadas. Tener la confianza desbordada de que había dado con todas hacía que su interés disminuyese.

—Ya, pero... —Hermann iba a darle un argumento seguramente basado en que ir a clase era su responsabilidad como alumnos. Probablemente añadiría que seguro que la clase de repaso les sería útil de alguna forma.

Pero una idea mejor acababa de iluminar la mente de Newt y éste se detuvo en seco, agarrando por el codo a Hermann para impedirle seguir andando. Éste parecía dispuesto a girarse para ladrarle que le soltase cuando Newt habló:

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó ante la mirada de extrañeza de Hermann—. ¡Hagamos pellas! —propuso con la intensidad acentuando su voz.

—... ¿Pellas...? —La expresión de Hermann lo decía todo, como si no hubiese pronunciado nunca esa palabra antes y estuviese intentando susurrarla para no terminar de invocar todo su maligno poder.

La reacción de Hermann solo hizo que la sonrisa de Newt, en sus labios y en sus ojos, se pronunciase aún más.

—¡Exacto! ¿Por qué vamos a ir a clase? Acabamos de terminar los exámenes ¡nos merecemos un descanso! Además, ya llegamos tarde —expuso con una lógica que podía parecer perfecta a simple vista. Pero convencer a Hermann no era tan sencillo. Que fuesen a llegar tarde a _una_ clase no significaba que tuviesen que saltarse _todas_.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! —Objetó Hermann, tirando en dirección contraria para soltar su brazo del agarre de Newton.

—¡Claro que podemos! —Insistió él a su vez—. ¡Seguro que muchos van a faltar hoy de todos modos!

Eso era cierto, como si de una tradición escolar se tratase. Él mismo había intentado escaquearse en casa.

Y Hermann sintió que su cara se acaloraba, como siempre que sentía que alguien le ponía en evidencia. Porque no faltar a clase era lo que se _debía_ hacer, no un motivo para ser el raro como parecía insinuar Newton diciendo que lo otro era lo normal y lo que todo el mundo hacía.

—¿Y si todo el mundo se tira por un puente tú irías detrás? —Preguntó con cierto tono despectivo.

—Es posible —fue la inadecuada respuesta de Newton Geiszler y Hermann le maldijo por dentro. Era imposible debatir con alguien como él—. Todo el mundo falta el día de después, ¿tú no?

—No —respondió Hermann ofendido ante la duda—. ¿Tú sí...? —Y solo con pronunciar las palabras Hermann se dio cuenta de que era estúpido: claro que Newton tenía pinta de faltar a clase.

Mein Gott, ¿cómo podía aprobar de aquella forma?

—¡Sí! —Corroboró Newton como era de esperar—. No puedes pasar por el instituto sin hacer pellas un día al menos, Hermann —le trató de convencer, arrastrando el tono de voz como si le estuviese pidiendo a su padre que le comprase una piruleta. Pero él no era su padre y no tenía que darle permiso para hacer pellas.

Una de las leyes que parecían regir el universo desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado era que Newton era casi tan cabezota como él. Era prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión o hacerle cejar en sus intentos. Como cuando había decidido sentarse con él todos los días a comer. Hermann ya sabía que lo hacía porque no tenía más amigos que Tendo, pero aun así no había logrado hacerle que se fuese. Y a la larga se había acostumbrado a su presencia, hablando y discutiendo durante aquella hora. Se había acostumbrado a que Newton fuese tan impertinente, que hablase con la boca llena de comida y que lo hiciese tan rápido que a veces parecía que no se paraba a respirar.

Era difícil enfrentarse a él, aunque Hermann solía ser un digno adversario.

Y aquella vez no fue distinto, aunque Hermann alegraría a su favor que no había aceptado oficialmente en ningún momento. Llegados a un momento Newton simplemente le arrastró, con un el cuidado justo para tener en cuenta su bastón, con él escaleras abajo para alejarse del instituto.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? —Quiso saber con resignación media hora después. Aún eran tan solo las diez de la mañana y la primera hora de clase estaría acabando. Todavía quedaba toda la mañana por delante y Hermann no sabía _qué_ era lo que solía hacerse al saltarse el instituto, totalmente perdido y aún algo rencoroso de que Newton le hubiese arrastrado de esa forma a su plan.

—¡Vamos al Blue Mondays! Está solo a un par de calles. Quiero conseguir de una vez _Ride the Lighting_ de Metallica —propuso Newt con entusiasmo y Hermann no terminaba de ver por qué no podían hacer eso _después_ de las clases. ¿Acaso la tienda iba a cerrar por la tarde? Lo duda. Pero de nuevo se dejó llevar por Newton.

Hermann sabía que tenían dieciséis años y que ningún policía iba a acercárseles para preguntarles por qué no estaban en el colegio como si fuesen niños de seis, pero no podía evitar mirar con cuidado a su alrededor, por si acaso.

—¡Hermann! ¡Llevas la culpabilidad en la cara! —Se rio Newt de pronto al darse cuenta y Hermann intentó corregirlo, avergonzado.

¿Qué hubiese pensado su padre de verle saltándose las clases por un motivo que no fuese ir al hospital? Y Hermann entendió, tragando saliva, que no podía decírselo. Nunca. Jamás.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al Blue Mondays y la campanita de la tienda le sacó de sus pensamientos, al sonar en cuanto Newt entró por la puerta como si acabase de llegar a casa. El local era un cuchitril diminuto, con cajoneras repletas de discos a ambos lados y también en el centro, creando un pasillo en forma de cero rectangular. Un hombre, con la melena típica del estereotipo de músico venido a menos que ha decidido volverse hacia vender música ya que no ha podido ganarse la vida haciendola, estaba apoyado sobre el mostrador pasando las páginas de una revista. El dependiente, o dueño, no levantó la vista cuando entraron, sin importarle la repentina aparición de dos adolescentes en su establecimiento en pleno horario escolar. También parecía creerse que la tienda iba a atenderse sola.

Pero podía hacerlo porque, sin ninguna indicación, Newt fue directo a la izquierda, a mirar entre los discos de grupos y géneros que Hermann ni conocía ni entendía pero que el otro chico parecía saberse de memoria.

En su casa solo se escuchaba música clásica porque era la favorita de sus padres, era armoniosa y agradable, y porque estimulaba la inteligencia y favorecía la concentración. Hermann no se imaginaba leer pudiendo prestar atención mientras sonaba el hilo musical que había en el Blue Mondays, una canción que le quería sonar de algo pero que no tenía ni idea de cuál era. Pero seguramente Newton lo supiese bien.

—¡Mira! ¡ _The Wall_! —Newton iba comentando cada cosa que encontraba en voz alta, sin importarle que Hermann solo asintiese, callado y sin saber qué opinar, fuera de su habitat natural.

—¿Qué canción es esta? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato con curiosidad, refiriéndose a la que sonaba en ese momento, más pausada que la anterior.

—¿Ésta? —Newton sacó la nariz de los discos, escuchando unos momentos antes de decir—: _Bad cover version_ , de Pulp —le informó aunque eso no le dio demasiada información.

Salvo algo que ya estaba comprobando rápidamente:

—Sabes mucho de música —apreció.

—En casa nos gusta mucho —asintió Newt, volviendo a concentrarse en sacar y mirar discos para luego devolverlos a su sitio—. Toda mi familia tiene que ver con la música —explicó luego.

—¿Sí? —Por algún motivo Hermann no selo había esperado pese a que mínimo una vez a la semana Newt aparecía con alguna camiseta de un grupo de rock por el instituto.

Y él asintió de nuevo, antes de coger por fin un disco en concreto.

—¡Me encanta éste! —Newton parecía a punto de decir algo más, quizá de explicar esa relación de su familia con la música, pero entonces vio el disco y agarró la mano de Hermann sin permiso para llevarle hasta unos cascos que había en la pared, para poder echar un vistazo auditivo a los discos, y metió aquel en el reproductor portátil, cogiendo los cascos (gruesos y de aspecto pesado, por cuyas enormes almohadillas no se colaba ningún ruido para poder disfrutar solo de la música) para ponérselos y, a continuación, darle al play para que el ruido de una guitarra eléctrica empezase a llenarle los oídos a todo volumen.

—¡Está demasiado alto! —Gritó Hermann de inmediato, casi sin oír por encima del estruendo.

Newt respondió algo que no alcanzó a oír pero que tenía pinta de ser un "Ups, lo siento" porque de inmediato bajó el volumen y sus labios parecieron preguntar un "¿mejor?". Hermann asintió un poco aunque aún le costaba distinguir nada entre todo aquel ruido. Por mucho que fuese ruido a un volumen más manejable. Y por mucho que, si se concentraba, podía distinguir el ritmo de la canción. Pero las guitarras eran demasiado para su gusto.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —Preguntó Newt emocionado en cuanto se quitó los cascos—. Sex Pistols es todo un clásico —afirmó pero Hermann gruñó ante aquel adjetivo para lo que acababa de oír.

—Terrible —calificó él a su vez—. ¿A eso llamas música? Te pega mucho —juzgó luego.

—¡Es uno de los mejores grupos de rock de todos los tiempos! —Replicó en cambio Newton, sacando el disco para devolverlo a su caja.

Pero estaba sonriendo y, probablemente, Hermann acabase de reaccionar justo como Newt esperaba que hiciese.

—Me van a pitar los oídos todo el día... —musitó, pasándose la mano por una de las orejas, aún abrumado por el sonido de la batería y la voz del cantante. Se sentía como si le hubiesen cogido el cerebro y se lo hubiesen metido en una batidora para luego devolverlo a su cráneo sin ninguna pretensión de pagar los daños y perjuicios ocasionados.

A su lado Newton se rio ampliamente.

—Y eso que no es lo más duro que puedes encontrar por aquí.

—No quiero comprobarlo —aseguró Hermann, decidido a no dejar que Newton le pusiese de nuevo música. No al menos sin resistirse.

—Seguro que en tu casa sois de Bach —aventuró Newton con seguridad y Hermann fue incapaz de dilucidar si lo decía como algo despectivo o positivo, por cómo sonreía, dejando el disco en su sitio. Era la primera vez que oía los Sex Pistols y ya el nombre era... un tanto inadecuado. Aunque se guardó aquel comentario, a sabiendas de que Newton se regodearía aún más como lo dijese en voz alta—. O Wagner. Me reiría mucho si oyeseis a Wagner —apostó Newton a su lado.

—A mis padres les gusta la música clásica, sí —confirmó neutralmente Hermann.

La única que podía calificarse como "música" de verdad visto lo visto.

—Pues que sepas que Mozart era un rockero en su época —le informó Newton con ese fuego en los iris verdes que casi rivalizaba con el que se le encendía al hablar de biología. Pero no, no llegaba a igualarlo. A ese solo le alcanzaba el fervor con el que hablaba de monstruos gigantes.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó Hermann ofendido—. Mozart era un genio con un gran sentido de...

—¿De la armonía, ibas a decir? ¡Como Freddy Mercury! —Le asaltó Newt alegremente—. Mozart hubiese tocado rock si hubiese vivido hoy en día, te lo prometo —declaró muy orgulloso, como si hablase de sí mismo—. Revolucionó e indignó a su época —explicó.

Y Hermann echó un vistazo a los pies de Newton, enfundados en sendas botas negras, abiertas y con los cordones mal atados en un intento de aspecto muy "rockero". Fijo que Newton se consideraba como Mozart, por supuesto... Aunque Hermann seguía encontrándola una comparativa ofensiva.

Mientras tanto Newton cogió finalmente el disco que había venido buscando en primer lugar y lo llevó al mostrador para pagar. El dependiente reaccionó por fin, mirándolos a ambos, pese a haberlos ignorado hasta ahora y dos minutos después estaban saliendo del Blue Mondays Records.

Para ser tan pequeño Hermann creía que habían pasado media mañana dentro y casi se le había olvidado que estaban saltándose las clases...

Estaba a punto de ponerse nervioso cuando Newton propuso a su lado:

—¿Quieres un helado? Sé un sitio donde tienen un millón de sabores.

—¿Un helado? ¿Ahora? —Preguntó pillado por la sorpresa Hermann.

—Sí, ahora, ¿por qué no? —Pero la pregunta era, como tantas veces en el caso de Newton, totalmente retórica porque enseguida añadió un "¡Vamos!" sin réplica y cogió del brazo a Hermann.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería (después de más de media hora andando a caro de Newton) ya no era hora de tomar un helado. Deberían haber tardado menos pero la pierna de Hermann era un lastre y éste se daba cuenta, aunque Newt tuvo el tacto y la consideración de no mencionar nada al respecto, aparentemente no notándolo o no dándole importancia y Hermann solo apretó el paso para intentar compensarlo.

Para ese momento si esperaban un rato más ya sería hora de comer y, de todos modos, un helado a media mañana se le hacía raro pero Newton abrió con decisión la puerta del local y a Hermann no le quedó más opción que seguirle dentro.

La idea de volver al instituto ya estaba más que descartada de todos modos, por mucho que parte de las tripas de Hermann tirasen en esa dirección. No estaba hecho para aquellas aventuras, definitivamente. Estaba hecho para la vida tranquila que parecía ser la antítesis de lo que Newton era.

No había estado en muchas heladerías en su vida pero cuando Newton abrió los brazos, como si acabase de destapar un tesoro escondido al entrar, incluso él se dio cuenta de que aquella era impresionante y de que su compañero no había exagerado: había cuatro mostradores que exponían las tarrinas de helado, todas de sabores distintos. En un cálculo rápido, y casi instintivo para Hermann, disparado por la curiosidad, contó doce sabores por expositor y, en total, cuarenta y ocho (con un pequeño error pues había unas pocas tarrinas vacías o tapadas) los cuales no eran un millón como había dicho Newt pero sí los suficientes como para hacer legítima la exageración.

Hermann observó los distintos sabores, leyendo los nombres que había debajo de cada una. Iban desde los más comunes como vainilla y galletas, hasta diez tipos de chocolates distintos, dulce de leche, menta o pistacho. Hermann se preguntó siquiera cómo alguien podría elegir ante toda aquella variedad, sintiéndose incapaz de ello y planteándose cuántos habría probado Newton.

—¿De qué lo quieres? —Quiso saber éste a su lado cuando Hermann no había tenido tiempo ni de ver la mitad.

—Es un poco tarde ya, ¿no crees? —Tanteó Hermann, aunque precisamente por la hora empezaba a tener hambre. Pero un helado no era una comida aceptable para mediodía.

Pero como era de esperar Newton no aceptó su tesis, más bien ignorándola, y volvió a mirar las opciones antes de señalar uno y mirar a la chica que atendía el local tras el mostrador.

—Pistacho, por favor.

Newton a su lado parecía contento con su elección y pidió después (con la voz aguda, como siempre que se emocionaba, apreció Hermann) uno de chocolate KitKat y dulce de leche con sirope de chocolate.

—¡Eso es demasiado dulce! —Exclamó Hermann al oírle pedir, pero Newt volvió a no hacerle ni caso, mientras la chica les servía los dos conos y se los daba, para que los llevasen a una de las mesas. Éstas estaban colocadas junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Eran de color aluminio y, junto el suelo de azulejos, transmitía el aire de un local de los años cincuenta, con una gramola al fondo que emitía una alegre melodía lo suficientemente baja como para solamente ser un agradable acompañamiento para el helado.

—¿Ves? Ponen unas bolas enormes encima —comentó Newton al sentarse. Y tenía razón: incluso el suyo, que no era doble como el de Newton, era enorme y Hermann casi dudaba siquiera si sería capaz de comérselo entero. Y a los dos les habían puesto el sirope de chocolate pese a que solo lo había especificado Newton, además de añadirles dos láminas de barquillo clavadas en los helados como si fueran banderas de conquista.

Tenían realmente buena pinta...

Casi con timidez Hermann cogió la cuchara para probar un poco mientras Newton empezaba con muchos menos remilgos. El helado tenía una textura suave y cremosa, muy frío en la lengua y con pequeños trocitos de pistacho que hizo que se le escapase un "hmm" de gusto al saborearlo.

—¡Ha! ¡Sabía que te gustaría! Me debes un helado la próxima vez —exclamó Newton como si se hubiesen apostado algo, o como si Hermann hubiese podido presentar una verdadera resistencia activa a ir a la heladería. Por lo bajo Hermann se alegraba de no haberla presentado, definitivamente. Aquel helado hacía que mereciese la pena que se le olvidase que era hora de comer y no de un postre—. Tenías pinta de que te gustasen los helados —declaró Newton y Hermann, que no se lo esperaba, le miró. ¿De verdad tenía pinta de ello? ¿Cómo era exactamente la pinta de gustar los helados?

—¿De verás?                                                                                                                 

—Sí —Newton asintió con facilidad, como si fuese evidente—. Con esa cara de mal humor y seriedad siempre tienes pinta de amar los dulces en secreto.

Y Hermann lo pensó un momento, intentando dejar de lado el hecho de que Newton acababa de insultarle como si nada. No comía golosinas ni dulces a menudo pero le gustaban, como a todo el mundo, ¿no?

—No suelo tomarlos a menudo —admitió sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

—Ya, eso te pega también —Newton se rio como si le conociese al dedillo pero al menos no parecía hacerlo con intención de meterse con él.

Hermann optó por, mejor, coger otra cucharada de helado y los trocitos de pistacho con el sirope de chocolate fue suficiente para acallar cualquier comentario que quisiese hacerle a Newton.

—Estudias mucho todos los días, ¿no? —preguntó este de nuevo, al cabo de poco rato, incapaz de estar en silencio. Y su voz sonó a que esa vez era una pregunta serie, por lo que le hizo detenerse a medio bocado. Sin embargo no fue como Newt y tragó antes de responder:

—Sí, todos los días —confirmó sin saber qué más quería Newton que le dijese: saltaba a la vista que el otro chico no lo hacía.

—¿Por qué? —Se interesó Newton, aun seriamente mientras comía su helado con gusto.

—Para aprender —respondió él obviamente—. Y para sacar buenas notas.

Ambas cosas eran importantes.

—¡Pero _ya_ sacas buenas notas! —Resaltó Newton.

—Me gusta esforzarme —insistió Hermann, dejando claro que Newton no iba a hacerle cambiar de idea en aquello. Así era como era—. Tú tienes pinta de preferir estar orgulloso de aprobar sin estudiar —juzgó con un leve bufido, no tan pronunciado como podría haber sido, por efecto del helado.

—¡Yo también estudio! —Se defendió Newton y ante la incrédula ceja alzada de Hermann especificó—. Estudio lo necesario. Lo que no me gusta es estar _todo_ el día.

—Yo tampoco estudio _todo_ el día —argumentó Hermann, imitando el tono de Newton al pronunciar aquel “todo”, mientras ambos iban comiendo. En aquella ocasión no estaban alzándose mutuamente la voz como solían hacer en el comedor o en clase.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más haces? A ver —le retó Newton. Hermann también se daba cuenta de que a Newton le gustaba ser el primero de la clase, aunque fuese estudiando "lo necesario" para ello.

—Leo. Y a veces veo la tele —ejemplificó Hermann. Y Newton debería saberlo porque habían discutido varias veces sobre Star Trek en el último mes.

El otro chico aceptó a regañadientes su argumento pero insistió, ambos debatiendo sobre sus estudios mientras comían helado en horas de clase pero sin estar en ellas. Y mientras lo hacían Hermann casi ni se acordó de que deberían estar en el aula de inglés en ese mismo instante. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del horario en el transcurso de esa mañana.

—¿Y qué quieres ser de mayor? —Preguntó Newton luego con curiosidad, cuando su conversación se había calmado y sin darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba decir "de mayor".

La pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja y Hermann titubeó un momento.

—No te rías —pidió por fin en voz tan baja que Newt se tuvo que inclinar para oírle mejor.

Lo más seguro era que se riese y Hermann lo sabía. Era terriblemente consciente de ello, con el bastón apoyado a su lado como en las últimas dos semanas cuando casi (casi) se había creído que ya no iba a tener que necesitarlo.

—Claro que no —le aseguró Newton con gravedad pero también con curiosidad.

Pero se reiría. Hermann estaba seguro de ello pero decidió ser sincero pese a todo:

—Me hubiese gustado ser astronauta —confesó por fin tras unos segundos de silencio.

Por la expresión de Newt la respuesta sí que fue una sorpresa y Hermann le vio, en la cara, que no entendía al comienzo cuál era el problema. Hasta que le vio también reparar en el bastón y retiró la mirada para no ver su expresión darse cuenta de por qué no podía ser. Apretó los labios, dolido, pese al sabor de pistacho que tenía en ellos. No era culpa de Newton por preguntar, ni siquiera lo era de un Dios o un destino (en los que Hermann no creía, igualmente). No, estaba dolido simplemente con el azar y la estadística que había hecho que, casualmente, le tocase a él.

Se esperaba un comentario de lástima, o un burdo consuelo incluso, pero para su sorpresa Newt solo dijo:

—¿Y qué vas a estudiar entonces?

En vez de consolarle inútilmente como la mayoría intentarían, Newton hizo como si nada, preguntándole por su segunda opción y Hermann se dio cuenta de que le había juzgado mal. Pese a todas las cosas de él que no le gustaban, Newt seguía superando sus expectativas siempre, actuando como no esperaba, de forma distinta a como lo haría cualquier otro.

—Tal vez física aplicada —respondió y el nudo en su garganta ya no estaba tan tirante a hacerlo—. Es lo que mi padre quiere que estudie. Ingeniería aeroespacial si no... —comentó.

Lars Gottlieb esperaba que su hijo siguiese sus pasos pero aún no habían hablado sobre ello: la universidad y la elección aún estaban lejos.

—Mola —comentó Newton como si nada.

—Gracias —la voz de Hermann tembló al pronunciar la palabra desde demasiado adentro, con demasiado significado y por ello carraspeó—. ¿Y tú? —Ahora tenía curiosidad y, además, mostrar interés de forma recíproca parecía lo educado y esperable.

—¡Biología! —Newton no tardó ni medio segundo en contestar.

—Tendría que habérmelo esperado... —admitió Hermann.

—Tendrías, tú. ¡Voy a estudiar monstruos! —Afirmó con fuerza Newton, como si eso fuese posible. Pero no lo era y Hermann respondió escandalizado:

—¡Pero los monstruos solo existen en las películas, Newton!

—¡Los estudiaré hipotéticamente! —Una pega como aquella no era rival para el fanatismo de Newt, que parecía tener aquella réplica preparada desde hacía mucho—. ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad por cómo sería la anatomía _real_ de un xenomorfo? Además, ¡ _sí_ que existen los monstruos gigantes! Tendrías que ver lo que hay en el fondo del océano, en las simas abisales. ¡Como el calamar gigante!

Era tan irrisorio, tan anticlimático y casaba tan bien con Newton... que un genio como él (el único cerebro que podía rivalizar con Hermann a excepción de su familia) quisiese dedicarse a su amor las películas de serie B, que Hermann empezó a reírse a carcajadas y casi derribó su copa de helado sobre la mesa.

Newton protestó de inmediato ("¡Eh! ¡Que yo no me he reído de ti!") pero no fue suficiente para pararle.

 

* * *

 

Se despidieron casi tres horas después, en la parada del autobús. Eso significaba que ambos habían deshecho casi todo el camino hacia el instituto de nuevo, no sin antes pasar por la librería y por el cine (donde solo habían debatido, y discutido, sobre la cartelera). Aún faltaba media hora para que el resto de alumnos saliesen de las clases pero si cogían el autobús para volver a casa nadie tendría por qué sospechar nada.

Al despedirse Newt sonreía de oreja a oreja y la sonrisa era contagiosa: las comisuras de Hermann también se alzaban, rindiéndose a una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Balance de tus primeras pellas? —Quiso saber Newton.

—Bueno —admitió con franqueza Hermann. Por desgracia no sabía mentir bien—. No ha estado tan mal —confesó—. Gracias, Newt. Pero no va a volver a repetirse —le avisó por si acaso a Newton se le ocurría la idea.

Incluso aunque hubiesen comido una hamburguesa en un local de comida rápido después de un helado enorme. La tripa le dolía un poco después de eso.

Los ojos de Newton se abrieron de par en par al oírle y por un segundo Hermann se alarmó. Estaba seguro que no era tanta sorpresa descubrir que lo había pasado bien al final. ¿Qué ocurría entonces?

—¡Me has llamado "Newt"! —Exclamó Newton entonces y...

¡Oh, no!

Antes de que se pudiese evitarlo el otro chico le estaba abrazando (o, para ser más exactos, estrujándole con fuerza) y él no podía soltarse.

—¡Solo ha sido una vez! ¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza! —Intentó defenderse pero era totalmente inútil y lo sabía: acababa de desatar un monstruo y ahora Newton no pararía hasta que le llamase siempre por su ridículo apodo.

—¡Estoy tan emocionado, Herms! —Declaró el otro chico, fingiendo que se quitaba un par de lágrimas de los ojos, exageradamente.

—¡No me llames "Herms"! —Eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. ¡Y todo por un lapsus en el que su cerebro o su lengua le había traicionado!

Newton le había aflojado un poco pero no le había soltado todavía.

—¡Hagamos un trato! —Propuso entonces un hipersonriente Newton—. Si me llamas "Newt", no te diré "Herms" nunca más. ¿Qué te parece?

Como era de esperar Hermann no se fio de él tan fácilmente:

—¿Cómo me llamarás entonces? —Exigió saber antes de comprometerse. Conocía ya a Newton lo suficiente para saber que era capaz de sacarse de la manga algo aún peor que "Herms" y escudarse en el trato que habían hecho, seguro.

El otro muchacho ya debía de estar planeando hacerlo porque puso los ojos en blanco con dramatismo.

—Eeeeesta bien —aceptó por fin—. Te llamaré "Hermann", ¿vale? ¿Hay trato entonces?

Era lo mejor que iba a conseguir y lo sabía, por lo que cuando el autobús paró justo a su lado, asintió, tendiéndole la mano a Newton para sellar el acuerdo como hacían los caballeros.

—Está bien, trato.

Y Newton le estrechó la mano con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Genial!

 

* * *

 

Hermann tuvo que tomar aliento hondo antes de cruzar la puerta que daba a casa. Llevaba la mochila a la espalda como cualquier otro día y no sabía cuánto se le podía notar en la cara que había faltado deliberadamente a clase.

—¿Qué tal el día, Hermann? —Fue Lana quien le saludó al entrar, con el tono serio que la caracterizaba, siempre responsable.

Por un segundo Hermann no supo bien qué responder y al final optó por la respuesta más sencilla, más evidente, y que no dejaba de ser cierta:

—Bien —dijo sin más.

—¿Cómo han ido las clases? —Quiso saber su madre y Hermann tragó saliva, que le supo al helado y a discutir con Newton todo el día.

—Como siempre, normales —mintió a propósito pero su madre, que estaba ocupada en ese momento, no pareció notarlo y asintió aprobadoramente—. Voy a mi cuarto —dijo después y se escabulló hasta su habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Y una vez llegó a su habitación dejó su cartera en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer la culpabilidad no se leía tan fácilmente en la cara. 

Pero en el fondo _tampoco_ se sentía culpable. Sabía que no era algo que no era propio de él pero también que no iba a repetirlo. Y hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Y había sido con Newton Geiszler, que era lo más sorprendente de todo.

Con una sonrisa cogió uno de sus libros. Pero no tenía tanto que estudiar ahora que los exámenes acababan de pasar. Y su vista recayó en un volumen sobre el proyecto Apollo y todas sus misiones. En un impulso lo cogió para sentarse a leer aquello, pensando en lo que hubiese sido estar a bordo del transbordador, de la emoción en el puente de mando en la Tierra... incluso de lo que debía haber sido programar las misiones, diseñar los cohetes...

A la hora de la cena su padre le preguntó, como siempre, también cómo había ido el día escolar y Hermann volvió a responder escuetamente, sin detalles y tratando de no darle importancia, actuando con naturalidad. Pero de nuevo algo nervioso. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada y la mentira coló y su padre pasó a preguntarle a Bastien, que estaba en primero de secundaria y que aún tenía algunos exámenes aquella semana.

Hermann se dio cuenta, sin arrepentimiento, al meterse en la cama esa noche, de que era la primera vez que mentía a sus padres. Y a propósito. La sola idea hizo que sintiese vértigo. Pero entonces recordó el sabor del helado de pistacho y una pequeña sonrisa venció sus labios antes de irse a dormir.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez al año la familia Gottlieb solía acudir a la ópera toda junta. La época solía coincidir con el final del año escolar, cuando los exámenes habían acabado, y en cierto modo era como una recompensa ante el esfuerzo de sus hijos. Aquel año eran solo Lars y Lana Gottlieb con sus hijos menores, Hermann y Bastien, dado que Dietrich y Karla aún estaban en la universidad. Ambos adultos eran aficionados a la ópera clásica y gustaban de compartirla con sus hijos, como una oportunidad de cultura. Y aquel año Lars Gottlieb había cogido entradas para ver Carmen. La actriz principal era una famosa cantante que ya había recibido alabanzas por la crítica por la representación que solo estaría unas pocas funciones en la ciudad.

A la hora del descanso, a mitad de la pieza, esta le estaba gustando. Su padre había cogido asientos en unas buenas localidades desde las que se podía ver todo el escenario y a los cantantes moviéndose por él. Y la principal era la joya de la obra ciertamente. Se salía del canon habitual en la cabeza de aquellos que nunca habían ido a la ópera y era una mujer alta y delgada, con unos pulmones que robaban el aliento a todo el público.

La orquesta finalizó en el foso el último movimiento de aquel acto y el telón se cerró dramáticamente mientras las luces se encendían y se otorgaba el clásico descanso para ir al baño, tomar algo o simplemente estirar las piernas.

Los cuatro Gottlieb salieron al hall del edificio mientras Lana comentaba con exquisita pulcritud la actuación, resaltando los puntos positivos y también los negativos. Eran pocos pero aquellos que aspiraban a la excelencia sabía que _siempre_ había algo mejorable.

Estaban en mitad del recibidor abarrotado de gente elegantemente ataviada para la ocasión cuando una voz cortó el aire. La última voz que Hermann hubiese esperado oír en un lugar como aquel, con un punto chillón que solo hizo peor el hecho de que _gritase_ por mitad del gentío en el teatro.

—¡Hermann!

Hermann se giró por inercia. Inercia impulsada por el horror y la convicción de que debía tratarse de una alucinación auditiva. No podía ser. Pero lo era: la voz era la de Newton Geiszler.

Ya se había acostumbrado a que Newt fuese capaz de llamarle molestamente a gritos en el comedor o en los pasillos del instituto por lo que Hermann sintió que se encontraba en una especie de retorcido _dejá vù_. Pero sus padres se habían detenido también al oír el grito y se giraron y Hermann descubrió con horror a Newton abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

¿Cómo podía estar allí? En la ópera, ni más ni menos. Hermann no podía elucubrar un lugar más extraño para su compañero de clase.

Encima saltaba a la vista porque Hermann alcanzó a ver que, mientras avanzaba en su dirección, Newton llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, ajustados y de color negro, que ya le había visto llevar a clase antes, además de una camiseta con una camisa por encima, abierta, y el pelo tan despeinado como siempre (aunque Hermann sospechaba que le ponía mucho esfuerzo cada mañana precisamente para que tuviese ese aspecto). Iba vestido como siempre. Como cualquier día.

Hermann, por el contrario, se había puesto su mejor ropa, como una versión en miniatura de su padre, e incluso Bastien se había arreglado para hacer honor al lugar al que iban.

—¡Herms! —le llamó de nuevo Newtn y agitó una mano ampliamente y, para mayor espanto de Hermann, empujó a alguien para hacer sitio para pasar para él y la figura de cuya mano iba tirando.

La segunda persona era un hombre de unos cuarenta años y camisa blanca con una fina corbata negra que ni siquiera contaría como tal en una lección de protocolo, en un nefasto intento de ir arreglado que quedaba en evidencia. Hermann hubiese tenido tiempo de imaginar que debía ser el padre de Newton (tenían la misma nariz) pero estaba demasiado ocupado girándose bruscamente hacia sus padres.

—El siguiente acto está a punto de empezar, deberíamos volver adentro —propuso y su voz salió a medio camino de un chillido ahogado, dando la espalda a Newton que iba directo hacia allí.

Por desgracia sus padres (y la mitad de gente presente, ¡qué vergüenza!) ya le habían visto y Lars había fruncido el ceño con visible descontento y desaprobación.

—¿Conoces a ese chico, Hermann? —Quiso saber seriamente.

El chico sintió que la boca se le sacaba bajo las palabras de su padre, siendo impensable no responder, y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, con una punzada de dolor recorriéndole la derecha hasta la cadera.

—No —respondió automáticamente pero Newton había _gritado_ su nombre en mitad del teatro, haciendo que varias personas se girasen y le mirasen negativamente ante aquella falta de decoro. Lo más probable sería que Newton ni se hubiese dado cuenta de esas miradas. Era evidente que Lars no iba a aceptar una respuesta que a todas luces no era cierta y Hermann tragó saliva dificultosamente—. Quiero decir... Sí. Es un compañero de clase —respondió esta vez sin eludir la verdad. Al menos la verdad _general_ —. No tengo ni idea de qué hace aquí —se apresuró a puntualizar. Y de hecho Hermann no podía imaginar otro lugar donde Newton encajase menos—. Apenas nos conocemos —insistió para salvar su imagen ante su familia. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban sobre el mango del bastón y el corazón le apretaba en el pecho, en vilo.

Pero Lars asintió, con gravedad, aceptando las palabras de su hijo sin motivo para dudar de ellas en realidad. No podía hacerle responsable de los compañeros que tenía en clase, aunque sin duda la idea de que estudiase cerca de alguien que gritaba en una ópera no era una que le hiciese mucha gracia.

Para alivio de Hermann no hubo objeciones y los cuatro regresaron al interior de la sala de representación. Los veinte minutos de descanso ya estaban a punto de pasar a fin de cuentas.

Hermann intentó no mirar hacia Newton deliberadamente, ignorándole como si no le hubiese oído entre todos los asistentes, y siguió a sus padres. Podía ser que él hubiese empezado a tolerarle más en los últimos tiempos pero eso no significaba que pudiese exponerlo ante su familia. Eso era imposible.

Por suerte el tono alto y las notas asombrosamente bien sostenidas de la cantante principal le ayudaron a relejarse de nuevo, olvidándose del incómodo incidente y de si entonces Newton estaría ahí viendo la misma obra que él a la vez.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente Hermann no intentó evitar a Newton. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la ópera solo había sido un incidente sin mayor trascendencia y al salir del teatro no había visto a Newton de nuevo y sus padres no habían comentado nada al respecto, por lo que había dejado el suceso a un lado para olvidarse de él, acudiendo a clase como cualquier otro día, atendiendo, sin cruzarse con Newton, pero como siempre.

Por el contrario Newton no parecía haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente y fue directo a por él en el descanso de la mañana, interponiéndose en su camino cuando Hermann pensaba salir del aula de Física y dirigirse a la biblioteca, pese a que los exámenes se habían acabado hasta el año siguiente.

No le había estado evitando pero la expresión en el rostro de Newton hizo que se trabase al ir a saludarle.

Y Newt ignoró su saludo, yendo al grano directamente:

—¿Qué fue eso de ayer, tío? —Exigió saber y en su voz había un matiz dolido que hizo que el estómago se le encogiese al escucharle. Tras cuatro meses comiendo juntos Hermann había acabado acostumbrándose a distinguir los altibajos en la voz de Newton, tan expresiva, y en sus gestos, incluso sin haberlo pretendido y aquellas palabras sonaron como una acusación.

—Newton... —empezó a decir, evasivo, pero el otro le atajó.

—Me has estado esquivando todo el día.     

—¡No te he estado esquivando! —Opuso en seguida Hermann.

Pero, en realidad, no era del todo cierto. No lo había decidido a propósito, o eso se había dicho Hermann, pero podía ser que sí le estuviese eludiendo un poco... saliendo de clase justo a tiempo para que Newton no le hablase, como ahora mismo, o sin mirarle, atento al profesor o al libro.

—¡Y una mierda! —Espetó Newton sin ningún reparo lingüístico, para mayor incomodidad de Hermann—. ¿Qué cojones fue lo de ayer? —Repitió de nuevo. Pero, como era común en Newt cuando algo le alteraba, no le dio tiempo a responderle. Geiszler podía ser un auténtico geiser de palabras—: ¡Hiciste como si no nos conocieses! —Le acusó de nuevo y su tono se atipló, ganando una octava frente a lo habitual, y Hermann se removió más, queriendo huir. Ese tipo de situaciones nunca se le habían dado bien: le anudaban el estómago como si quisiese ahorcarle por dentro—. Iba a presentarte a mi padre... —añadió Newton molesto.

Había quedado en ridículo ante su padre. Eso era lo de menos porque no había pasado nada malo (porque Jacob era un padre bastante guay la mayor parte del tiempo) pero ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Hermann le había esquivado de aquella forma? Era imposible que no le hubiese oído y Newton quería una explicación.

—Newton, yo... —intentó empezar Hermann, y por una vez sus palabras sonaron inconexas, sin saber bien qué decir. ¿"No quería que mis padres creyesen que me relaciono con alguien como tú"? Sin duda esa era la perdonad: sus padres nunca lo aprobarían. Ni él mismo lo hubiese hecho cuatro meses antes. Pero no podía decirle eso a Newt: nunca lo aceptaría como argumento. Hermann ya se imaginaba la respuesta: "¿Alguien cómo yo?" Y Hermann tendría que responderle lo que Newt ya sabía perfectamente...

—Creí que éramos amigos, tío... —soltó Newton con la voz ahogada, mirándole a la cara después de que Hermann fuese incapaz de encontrar palabras para responder.

Y la voz de Newt se quebró al final de la frase. Hermann vio cómo la nuez de adán se le marcaba en el cuello, tragando saliva con congoja y comprendió que Newton estaba de verdad dolido. No estaba tomándoselo a la tremenda: realmente quería decir lo que estaba diciendo.

Hermann fue incapaz de responder.

No se había planteado nunca, hasta ahora, que Newton creyese que eran amigos. No estaba acostumbrado a tener amigos. Se sentaban todos los días juntos y Newt se lo había llevado de pellas contra su voluntad y habían hablado de series, música e incluso de qué querían ser, pero no se le había ocurrido ni pensarlo... Siempre había asumido que Newton solo se le pegaba porque tampoco tenía muchos amigos, para no sentarse solo, o porque le divertía hacerle de rabiar pero...

"Creí que eramos amigos".

El nudo en sus tripas se apretó un poco más, creando otro en su garganta que quería asfixiarle y sintió que se mareaba, agarrándose mejor a su bastón como único punto de apoyo. Pero Hermann sentía que la vista iba a empezar a nublársele incluso, sintiendo como si no tuviese sangre en las arterias repentinamente.

—Lo somos, Newton... —logró decir por fin y la voz le salió tan hecha trizas como quien estrella un puzle contra el suelo, echando por tierra un trabajo de días, semanas o incluso meses—. Yo... nosotros —intentó balbucear— somos amigos —repitió sus palabras, como si intentase hacerlas reales—. Lo siento mucho, Newt...

Poco acostumbrado a disculparse le pareció que esas pocas palabras sonaban huecas, que no eran lo suficiente.

—No es culpa tuya, Newton —trató de explicar después. Newton les había considerado amigos. Hermann aún intentaba manejar aquel pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza un momento. ¿Estaba temblando? Por suerte solo por dentro—. Es que... no esperaba verte allí y mis padres... —¿Qué podía decir? Volvió a agitar la cabeza, incapaz, desistiendo—. Lamento haberte ofendido, Newt —rectificó, volviendo a mirarle a la cara por difícil que fuese—. Y siento haberle hecho un feo a tu padre.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada. Porque no hubiese podido hacer otra cosa la noche anterior tampoco. No podía presentarles a sus padres a Newton porque Newton era todo lo que sus padres no aprobaban, daba igual lo inteligente y brillante que fuese.

Pero Newton había dicho que eran amigos y Hermann se dio cuenta de que _quería_ ser amigo de Newton. Apenas tenía amigos: se llevaba bien con Mako o incluso con Raleigh, o con los trillizos Wei, pero no eran amigos. Solo compañeros con los que se llevaba bien. Y Newton le había considerado su amigo y él ni se había dado cuenta...

—Lo siento —repitió en voz baja, intentando mirarle a la cara y no a la punta de los zapatos, con arrepentimiento e impotencia, frustrado. Equivocarse era algo que no le gustaba y mucho menos meter la pata. En la ópera no creía que hubiese podido molestar a Newton, sin darse cuenta de que, sí, eran amigos.

Y ahora quería seguir siéndolo.

Newton estaba tardando una eternidad en responder y más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de él, que siempre hablaba por los codos y que no parecía pararse ni a tomar aire. La espera le estaba matando, jugando cruelmente con sus remordimientos.

Hasta que, al final, Newton asintió y Hermann levantó un poco más la mirada hacia él de nuevo, buscando sus ojos verdes tras esas gafas tan de moda.

—Vale... —asintió Newt como si tampoco supiese bien qué decir—. Tus padres... parecían muy... —Por un momento dudó, buscando la palabra apropiada—, muy como tú. Muy estrictos —optó y parecía estar intentando suavizar lo que pensaba, algo sorprendente en él.

Eso hizo que Hermann dejase correr ese "como tú" que parecía tan propio de Newton, que tenía la mala costumbre de no darse cuenta de si algo de lo que decía podía resultar ofensivo, sin ningún tipo de filtro. Pero dadas las circunstancias Hermann imaginó que se lo tenía merecido.

—Lo son —asintió en cambio.

—¿No vas a ir a la biblioteca al final? —Preguntó Newton al cabo de un corto silencio en el que ninguno hablo, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Pero Newt ya no parecía molesto.

Hermann solo pensó medio segundo la respuesta antes de suspirar:

—No —En realidad solo había pretendido ir allí a refugiarse, asumiendo que Newt iría al patio o se quedaría por los pasillos del instituto.

Y ambos salieron al patio, sentándose en una esquina donde no mucha gente solía acercarse.

—¿Y qué hacías tú en la ópera? —Preguntó Hermann al cabo de un rato. El momento de tensión parecía haber pasado y Hermann _tenía_ que saberlo, llevaba preguntándoselo desde la noche anterior.

Y Newton a su lado formó una sonrisa pintada de orgullo que ya anticipaba una gran respuesta por su parte. Hermann se preparó y aun así no se esperó lo que respondió:

—¡Mi madre actuaba ayer!

—¿Tu... madre? —Repitió Hermann, desconcertado, sin ver cómo era eso posible.

—¡Monica Schwartz! —Asintió Newton, hinchando el pecho ante el gesto atónito de Hermann—. ¡Era la cantante principal! ¿A que estuvo espectacular?

Pero Hermann no necesitaba la aclaración: su madre misma le había explicado las buenas críticas que había recibido Monica Schwartz en el estreno de la obra. Pero que reconociese el nombre no hizo más posible que se creyese las palabras de Newton, abriendo los labios sin decir nada, al comienzo de un largo silencio atónico para luego decir:

—¿Schwartz? ¿ _Monica Schwartz_ es tu madre?

Y Newton asintió de nuevo, claramente encantado con su incredulidad, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su cara. Pero por una vez Hermann no reaccionó a eso, diciendo solo:

—Pero tu apellido...

Newton, a su lado, se rio encantado:

—Mis padres nunca se casaron —le explicó—. Pero sí, Monica es mi madre. ¿Sorprendido?

—Mucho —confesó Hermann—. No sé si creérmelo aún —añadió.

Pero Newt en vez de ofenderse volvió a reírse alegremente.

—Lo entiendo. Te dije que mis padres sabían de música —y tenía razón: Hermann recordaba aquella conversación hacía solo unos pocos días en la heladería. Pero nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que podía referirse a algo así.

—¿Tu padre también es cantante? —Preguntó, tal vez intentando evitar llevarse una nueva sorpresa más adelante.

—No, afinador —respondió esta vez Newt, negando con la cabeza. Al menos era algo más modesto y eso era más fácil de asimilar—. Ambos estaban casados cuando se conocieron y mi madre decidió seguir con su carrera. Aunque luego los dos acabaron divorciándose —le contó, aprovechando que Hermann aún era incapaz de hilar dos frases enteras seguidas—. Pero se llevan bien y por eso nos regaló entradas en primera fila.

Sin duda eso explicaba muy bien por qué Newton estaba en la ópera pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente. De hecho, visto desde cierto punto de vista, eso le daba aún más derecho a Newton para vestirse como quisiese pese a las reglas de etiqueta.

No tardaron en tener que levantarse para regresar a clase: el recreo apenas duraba media hora.

—Tus padres parecía que tuviese un palo por el cu... —comentó de pronto distendidamente Newton, que ya en absoluto parecía ni por asomo enfadado como cuando le había asaltado al salir de Física avanzada.

—¡Newton!

—¡Lo siento! Es solo que parecían...

—Estás hablando de mis padres —le recordó Hermann dolido. Se daba cuenta, de alguna forma, en que no encajaban con el gusto de Newton, pero él los respetaba. Por ellos era quien era. Y eran sus padres.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —se disculpó de nuevo Newton mientras entraban en clase de Biología.

 

* * *

 

—¡Adivina quién te conoce!

Newton cerró la puerta tras de sí. Monica había ido a recogerle a casa. Había dicho la noche de la ópera que se pasaría a recogerle el lunes al salir de clase ("¿A qué hora sales, pequeño genio?", "A las tres, mamá, ¡y no me llames "pequeño genio"!") pero se había retrasado casi una hora. A nadie le había sorprendido y a Jacob aún menos, acostumbrado al carácter de su Monica. Newton estaba en su cuarto, tirado sobre la cama y leyendo, cuando llegó y quince minutos después (lo que tardaba Newt en ponerse las botas mientras Jacob y Monica hablaban en la cocina, poniéndose al día) estaban saliendo de casa, con Monica prometiendo traer a Newton para la cena.

Solo que al final acabaron ambos en un steakhouse en el centro y Newton mandando un whatsapp a su padre, que en el fondo ya se lo esperaba y al que tampoco le pareció mal: Newton y Monica se veían pocas veces, estaba bien que disfrutasen algo de tiempo juntos más allá de llamadas telefónicas que tenían que estar pendientes de los husos horarios dado que Monica seguía viviendo en Berlín cuando no estaba de gira.

—¿Quién, cielo? —Preguntó ella mientras Newton picaba de las patatas con bacon y queso que estaban compartiendo de entrante. Cuando no cantaba tenía una voz dulce y afinada que, como su cuerpo, parecía que no envejecía pese a ser dos años mayor que Jacob.

Newt siempre protestaba cuando le llamaba "genio" o apelativos similares, diciendo que le avergonzaba pero ¿qué tenía de malo que una madre estuviese orgullosa de su único hijo? A veces, al mirarle, Monica se planteaba lo que hubiese sido quedarse, haber dejado a su ex-marido.

—¡Hermann! —Exclamó él como si fuese una gran sorpresa y, al saber que Monica no podía conocerle, añadió—: Es un amigo de clase. Él y sus padres estuvieron el otro día en el teatro.

—¡Oh! —Monica dejó salir la exclamación encantada—. ¿Y les gustó la representación?

—¡Se creían que fueses mi madre! —Se rio Newton.

—¿Alardeando de familia, Newt? —En teoría no debería alentar esas cosas (Jacob se lo hubiese recordado de estar presente) pero no era capaz: veía demasiado poco a Newton como para no jugar aquel papel y que su hijo estuviese orgulloso era, a su vez, para ella un orgullo. No veía por qué disimularlo.

—¡Claro! ¡Les encantó!

El camarero les interrumpió, poniendo dos hamburguesas XXL delante de ellos y retirando la canastita de patatas ya vacía, y Newt enseguida echó kétchup en la suya y se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Puedo darte un disco firmado para tu amigo si quieres —ofreció Monica, contenta. Siempre era una alegría encontrar un nuevo fan, daba igual cuántos tuviese ya.

—¡Eso sería genial! –Asintió Newton, encantado con la idea a su vez.

Acabó dejando a Newton en casa casi a medianoche, cuando ya hacía rato que había anochecido. El chico se despidió de ella alegremente y subió a su cuarto, dejando a Jacob, que había salido a abrirles, y a Monica en la puerta, hablando en voz baja, privada, y entre ellos. Ambos tenían esa dinámica que, daba igual el tiempo que pasase, decía que había habido algo entre ellos, aunque ambos hubiesen decidido seguir sus caminos por separado, y que hacía que siempre pareciesen entenderse aunque sus estilos de vida no casasen por mucho que una vez habían fantaseado con que fuese así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de mis cosas favoritas de escribir este fic es sacar a las familias todo lo que puedo asdfgh


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llega el último día de curso y, por tanto, ¡el verano! ¿No es el día favorito de todes?

Era el último día de curso y ya les habían dado las calificaciones finales. Newton fingió no darse cuenta de que solo era el segundo de la clase en vez del primero en Cálculo (como era de esperar) y Física (por la que sí había luchado en el examen para patearles el culo a todos como una verdadera estrella del rock). Pero, en cierto modo, Hermann y él estaban empatados. Decir eso podía servir de consuelo y seguía teniendo su media de sobresaliente aún con el incremento de dificultad frente al año anterior, cuando apenas estaba terminando noveno.

¡Y era el último día de clase! Eso significaba que tenía todo el verano por delante.

Todo eran buenas noticias y el buen humor se respiraba en el instituto con todos hablando a gritos y riéndose por los pasillos, más fuera de las clases que dentro de ellas (metafóricamente, claro: como siempre no podían salir antes de las tres, en una especie de tortura china académica).

—¡Primero en Biología! —Saludó lleno de orgullo en cuanto se encontró con Tendo, alzando el boletín con gesto de victorioso—. Chau me ha felicitado y todo —sonrió muy ampliamente. El profesor también le había dicho que la próxima vez adjuntase una leyenda a su cuaderno de prácticas o que, mejor, lo organizase de forma legible o le suspendería sin ningún reparo, pero eso era lo de menos—. ¿Tú?

—No tan bien como a ti —se rio Tendo a su vez, chocando los cinco con su compañero. Pero no parecía ni una pizca menos optimista que siempre. Newton no podía entenderlo del todo pero para su amigo no eran necesarias grandes notas. De hecho Tendo parecía contentarse con ser el amigo de prácticamente todo el instituto y haberse enterado de todos los cotilleos a fin de año, contando peor haberse perdido uno que haber perdido un punto en una asignatura, sin necesidad de ser el primero en la vida académica—. Todo aprobado —anunció aun así.

—¡Guay!

El curso había acabado aunque no hubiese sonado la campana todavía y eso significaba que pasaban a duodécimo, lo que a su vez implicaba que iban a ser preuniversitarios. Y Newt quería ser universitario desde hacía años: había nacido para ello, estaba seguro. No le hubiese importado hacer los exámenes mucho antes si Jacob no se hubiese asustado ante la idea. Al final su padre había accedido a que se saltase un curso con la condición de que no se presentaría antes de tiempo. Newt sabía por qué lo hacía pero seguía sin ver qué iba a perderse en el instituto por ir a la universidad antes de tiempo. Pero Jacob quería la vida más normal posible para su hijo, por inteligente que fuese, daba igual que Newton _supiese_ que no estaba destinado a una vida normal.

Y al final el plan no estaba saliendo tan mal: había conocido a Tendo, que era un gran tipo, por ejemplo, por mucho que siempre fuese por ahí con camisa y tirantes y a nadie le pareciese hortera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer este verano? —Le preguntó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

—Vamos a ir dos semanas a ver a mis abuelos en Quito —contestó Tendo. Cómo un chico con ascendencia latina y una mezcla asiática había acabado en un instituto estado-unidense era un misterio para Newton. Incluso dentro de la diversidad étnica del instituto Tendo era una rara avis.

—¿Sí? Se te echará de menos, tío.

Tendo sonrió al escuchar aquello y le devolvió el gesto.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta —le aseguró, derrochando carisma como siempre hacía.

—¿Cómo te va con Alison? —Preguntó después, con interés. lo último que había sabido era que ambos se dedicaban a lanzarse miradas en los pasillos y en clase. Al parecer compartían Psicología. Pero Newt ni siquiera conocía a la chica.

—¡Ah! —La pregunta pareció ser inesperada pero Tendo enseguida sonrió de nuevo—. Va a acabar ocurriendo, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Tendo le guiñó un ojo y Newt se rio entre dientes incluso aunque no lo hubiese pretendido.

—Tenía novio, ¿no? —Quiso saber y Tendo asintió—. Te vas a ganar una pelea... —le avisó.

Aunque eso su amigo no parecía verlo como un problema.

—Pero eso ella no parece verlo como un problema.

—Eres un cabrón —se rio de nuevo Newton. Era imposible no hacerlo cerca de Tendo. Y quién sabía: quizá no se ganase la pelea porque su carisma se ganase al otro tío. Con Tendo todo parecía posible.

Además, por lo que Newton sabía, Tendo llevaba todo el curso fijándose en Alison aunque eso no le hubiese impedido salir con otras chicas de su curso. O de otros institutos. Newt no había seguido la historia con atención. Lo que no entendía era por qué no dejaba de tontear si Alison le gustaba de verdad. Y debía hacerlo porque si no ya se hubiese olvidado del tema.

—Tienes que contarme tu secreto —comentó, negando con la cabeza, aún asombrado por la popularidad de su amigo.

—No sería un secreto si lo hiciese —le respondió el otro inteligentemente, tirando con un pulgar de uno de sus tirantes—. Aunque seguramente no hablar tanto de monstruos ayudaría —le intentó ayudar. Aunque eso solo se ganó un "¡Eh!" por parte de Newton que Tendo ahogó al continuar hablando—: ¿Y tú? ¿No hay nadie que te guste? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia él.

—¡No! —Negó enseguida Newton—. Y aunque lo hubiese no iba a dejar que metieses la nariz en mi vida privada, ¡o la sabría todo el instituto!

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡No!

—¿Ni siquiera...? —Tendo bajó el tono, recurriendo a uno más tentador. Sin duda ese chico podría haber pasado por el diablo pese a su aspecto angelical. Y Newton esperaba no haberse llegado a ruborizar ante aquel tono, empujándole un poco por si acaso para alejarle.

—Ya te lo he dicho —le dijo, con la voz aguda por la vergüenza y Tendo se rio con facilidad, echándole luego el brazo por los hombros. Newton había dado el estirón el año anterior pero sus compañeros de curso habían seguido dándolo después y eso hacía que fuese un gesto demasiado fácil de ejecutar para cualquiera a su lado.

Pero no, a Newton no le gustaba nadie por mucho que a Tendo le hubiese encantado que así fuese, explicándole con pelos y señales qué podía hacer para cambiar eso.

 

* * *

 

Por fin había sonado la campana que marcaba el final del día y no iban a tener que oírla hasta casi dos meses después, con las vacaciones por delante. Newton había cogido su mochila a la velocidad del rayo y ya estaba saliendo cuando divisó a alguien más que conocido en el pasillo.

—¡Hermann!

Cruzó el espacio que les separaba enseguida, en lo que el susodicho tardaba en girarse. Hacía ya semanas que se había acostumbrado a la manía de Newton de gritar su nombre en cuanto le veía, como si creyese que iba a escaparse. Y en ocasiones lo había considerado pero su pierna, cuyo peso seguía acarreando en el bastón, no lo hacía posible para su desgracia. Eso era lo que seguía diciéndose.

—Newton... —Hermann suspiró pese a todo, mirándole.

—¡Último día, Herms! ¡Anima esa cara! Parece que fueses a un funeral —le dijo con espíritu radiante—. ¿No estás contento?

—Te dije que no me llamases "Herms" —le recordó inútilmente Hermann.

—Y yo te dije que me llamases "Newt" —puntualizó Newton espléndidamente, como siempre que encontraba un vacío entre sus palabras.

Hermann no pareció conforme pero tampoco objetó nada, sabiendo qué batallas no merecía la pena luchar.

—Primero en Cálculo, ¿eh? —preguntó Newton después, completándolo con un silbido y, a su lado, Hermann pareció sonrojarse muy poquito. ¡Como si fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse! Hermann era una estrella con los números y además luchaba para ser cada día mejor. Era impresionante (aunque Newton no lo diría en voz alta) y no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse—. ¡Adivina quién ha sido el segundo! —Le retó después pese a todo.

Hermann alzó la mirada con fingida exasperación hacia el techo, aunque Newt alcanzó a distinguir una microsonrisa en su cara al responder:

—Ya sé que has sido el segundo, Newt —le confirmó—. Damos la misma clase, ¿recuerdas? —Pero la pregunta era más bien _cómo_ podría Newt olvidarlo siquiera por un segundo.

Pero eso no le impidió seguir sonriendo, más aún al volver a oír su apodo en labios de Hermann.

—Felicidades por tus integrales en el examen —añadió Hermann después, con sinceridad y suavizando su tono anterior. En parte se sentía responsable y parte de aquel segundo puesto, lo sabía, le pertenecía. Estaba contento de que su "alumno" (aunque Newton jamás aceptaría que ni insinuase llamarle así) hubiese mejorado a lo largo del semestre gracias a su ayuda.

—Gracias —respondió Newton con honradez, relajando la postura—. Si no me hubieses echado un cable...

El reconocimiento hizo que Hermann aflojase la expresión mientras salían del edificio. En los últimos tiempos la presencia de Newton, aunque siguiese siendo desquiciante para sus nervios la mayor parte del rato, no era tan mala como hubiese podido esperar. Eran amigos. La idea aún le era extraña, imposible, pero la aceptaba sin quejarse y cuando Newton se sentaba a su lado en la comida, Hermann se permitía sonreír una pizca. 

—No fue nada —le aseguró.

Pero Newton parecía inmune y pronto había cambiado de tema por el que estaba en boca de todos los estudiantes:

—¿Qué vas a hacer en verano?

Y Hermann apenas notó el cambio de conversación, empezando a acostumbrarse a cómo Newt saltaba de una cosa a la siguiente.

Rara vez alguien le había hecho esa pregunta y, por unos momentos, Hermann se quedó en blanco sin saber que decir. No era como si tuviese el verano planificado como parecían tener la mayoría.

—No sé... me quedaré en la ciudad, en casa —respondió por fin porque lo primero que solían decir la mayoría era si se iban a algún sitio.

—¿Estudiando? —Aventuró Newton sin incertidumbre, aun sonriendo y, de nuevo, sin malicia al decirlo por difícil que pareciese.

—Bueno... sí —admitió Hermann a su pesar. No tenía otro plan mejor. Tampoco le parecía un mal plan. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado y, de hecho, le gustaba—. Aprovecharé para terminar a Feynman —dijo de pronto. Había tenido que dejar de lado sus lecturas por los exámenes—. Y quiero ver El Universo de Stephen Hawking —añadió después sobre la marcha, como si necesitase demostrarle a Newt que sí que tenía planes para divertirse y que no era tan aburrido como parecía insinuar.

—¿La saga de documentales? —adivinó Newton.

Y Hermann no debería sorprenderse a esas alturas, conociéndole, pero seguía haciéndolo. No porque Newt conociese los documentales (eran recientes y habían sido muy comentados en ciertos ámbitos de interés para ambos) sino porque estuviese hablando en el instituto con alguien que los conocía y que no se burlaba de él. Es más, por la cara de Newton hasta parecía gustarle la idea.

—Ah...

Repentinamente Newton fue a hablar pero se quedó callado de inmediato, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y Hermann abrió los suyos en respuesta, automáticamente, alargado de su reacción.

—¿Qué? —Quiso saber. ¿Había dicho algo? ¿Había pasado algo?

Pero Newton estaba empezando a ruborizarse. Esta vez sí lo notó claramente.

Hablar con Hermann era genial, incluso aunque constántemente se persiguiesen verbalmente. Le había acabado cayendo bien y, la verdad, era que iba a echarle de menos durante ese verano, acostumbrado ya a verle y hablar todos los días aunque la mitad acabasen molestos y a veces retirándose la palabra solo hasta la siguiente vez que se encontraban y que Newt ignoraba aquella retirada. Y por eso una idea fugaz había pasado por su cabeza pero no...

Era difícil aceptarlo porque Newton nunca había querido llevarse tan bien con alguien como para echarle de menos en verano. Todos sus compañeros habían sido mayores que él, idiotas o ambas cosas. Y aunque Newton, a veces desesperadamente, trataba de hablar con la gente que le rodeaba nadie parecía llegar a entenderle. Siempre era el friki de la biología que se pintaba monstruos en el brazo, en el pupitre o en el libro mientras el profesor explicaba y que luego aprobaba con sobresaliente. Pero Hermann... Hermann también era mayor que él e idiota, pero era distinto. Cuando discutían Hermann no le consideraba un bicho raro: también lo era. Y por mucho que a veces dijese que no le aguantaba, no le había echado como la mayoría acababan haciendo, cansados de que hablase demasiado o que dijese todo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Y ahora parecía alarmado al ver que no respondía y Newton se presionó a sí mismo para poder soltarlo:

—Podríamos... —empezó y, ahora que había sacado la primera palabra las demás salieron en tropel, de golpe, una tras de la otra a alta velocidad—: Podríamos quedar y velo juntos este verano —propuso, con el corazón en un puño.

Newt pudo ver en tiempo real cómo la propuesta alcanzaba a Hermann (a sus oídos, después a su cerebro, y cómo este devolvía el impulso a su expresión) y apostó a que nadie le había propuesto quedar en verano antes.

Tal vez él tampoco debería hacerlo. A fin de cuentas hasta hacía solo unas semanas ambos habían sostenido que se odiaban mutuamente. Y de hecho aún seguían haciéndolo aun cuando eran "amigos": era imposible que sus opiniones no chocasen (opiniones y cabezonerías a prueba de amistad, se dio cuenta Newton). Quizá quedar fuera del instituto era una mala idea y Hermann le diría que no de un momento a otro, diciendo algo como que era muy poco "profesional" (¡como si un estudiante tuviese que ser "profesional"! ¡Si aún no tenía una profesión! Pero Hermann sería de los que diría que estudiar _es_ una profesión, Newton)

—Vale.

La respuesta de Hermann (cuya cara aún estaba blanca, con los ojos bastante abiertos) era tan poco la que Newt esperaba que necesitó que se la repitiese. Por suerte no tuvo que pedirle que lo hiciese porque de hecho Hermann ya estaba diciendo:

—Sí, vale —su voz sonaba cohibida, formando las mismas palabras como si las letras le resbalasen por la lengua—. Podemos... quedar un día, sí.

Hermann estaba conforme. Newton no estaba sufriendo una alucinación porque Hermann lo había repetido de forma que quedaba clara, inequívoca: estaba conforme con el plan.

—Vale —su propia voz fue un eco de la de Hermann. Más que hablar, Newt sintió que se oía hablar, quedándose sin palabras después de aquella única. Era algo inusual y alienígena a su vida diaria porque algo que nunca le faltaba a Newton eran palabras. El único consuelo era que Hermann parecía igual de abrumado que él—. ¿Quieres... darme tu número de teléfono? —Pidió por fin—. Para poder escribirte y quedar —puntualizó, como si Hermann fuese a pensar algo raro de la petición.

Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar Hermann asintió, dándole el número de memoria y Newt se apresuró a meterlo en la memoria de su móvil, asombrado de que el shock no le hubiese afectado a la psicomotricidad fina.

Cinco minutos después estaban de pie en la parada del autobús y la mayoría de alumnos ya habían desaparecido, sin entretenerse tanto como ellos pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles.

—Voy a echarte de menos —Su cerebro parecía bloqueado y sus neuronas, sus fieles neuronas, le traicionaron cruelmente ahora que tenía la guardia baja y Newt se dio cuenta de que acababa de confesarle a Hermann que iba a echarle de menos. ¡No podía ser! Claro que era cierto que iba a hacerlo, incluso lo había pensado un par de veces la noche anterior (decirle a Hermann de verse algún día si no se iba también había pasado por su cabeza, la verdad) pero una cosa era pensarlo en un momento de alienación mental en tu casa, donde el aburrimiento podía hacer estragos, y otra muy distinta admitirlo allí, a la cara de Hermann. Y por ello Newton sintió que su organismo se colapsaba, tratando de explicarse—. Después de todo...

—Yo también voy a echarte de menos —musitó Hermann ignorándole, como si no estuviese hablando en ese mismo momento y eso fue suficiente para callarle con una efectividad inesperada y que muchos profesores hubiesen pagado por conseguir—. Pero... vamos a vernos —continuó Hermann, también visiblemente incómodo, tímido incluso, sin saber dónde meterse o qué hacer—. Para ver el documental y tal...

Y aquello fue suficiente.

Era una locura. Era una locura y lo sabía. Pero Newton no sabía contener la locura dentro de él, era como intentar reprimir una tormenta eléctrica: totalmente imposible.

Y Newton lo había pensado antes. Varias veces. Ninguna en serio (pfff). Ninguna de verdad. Pero lo había pensado. Y había pensado en que no iban a verse en todo el verano. Y luego había pensado en que Hermann le diría que no quería verle en mes y medio, que era su premio por haberle aguantado todo esos contra su voluntad. Y entonces Hermann había dicho "vale".

"Vale."                                                     

Y, cerrando los ojos, Newt se echó hacia adelante para besar a Hermann. Apretó los ojos con tal fuerza que en vez de negro veía luces y chiribitas en el interior de sus párpados. Cogió con las manos la cara de Hermann para juntar sus labios contra los suyos y las yemas de sus dedos fueron lejanamente conscientes de que tenía la piel suave como una caricia y helada como un carámbano de hielo.

Hermann se paralizó bajo sus labios. Con el corazón desbocado en la garganta y sin separar los labios Newton pudo notarlo claramente: cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, se volvía rígido, y eso desató el pánico en sus conexiones neuronales.

No, no, no, nonono.

Acababa de besar a Hermann (¡ _estaba besándole_!) y Hermann estaba _totalmente_ quieto. ¿Y si lo mataba de un infarto? Del shock o algo así. Se suponía que eran demasiado jóvenes para algo así pero Hermann tenía el alma de un viejecito malhumorado y los mismos jerséis. Podía pasarle. Le pegaba mucho a Hermann.

_Oh, Gott. Oh, mein Gott._

Newton sintió que podía darle un ataque de pánico entre sus labios.

Y Hermann no se había apartado. Pero tal vez estuviese demasiado asustado como para ser capaz de reaccionar siquiera.

Pero cuando por fin (100.000d.DB., cien mil años después de la Desesperación-por-el-Beso) Hermann reaccionó y su cuerpo se distendió, como una cuerda de guitarra al separar los dedos de ella, que la notas relajarse bajo la piel

Soltó el aire secuestrado en sus pulmones contra sus labios y aún tardaron unos segundos más en separarse, sin apenas moverse ni el uno ni el otro.

Y cuando se apartaron (doscientos mil años después) se miraron mutuamente y ambos tenían la cara tan roja que podría entrar en el sistema Pantone como color propio y Hermann seguía sin decir nada y Newt se percató de que había sido el primero en reaccionar y cambio el peso de una pierna a otra, removiéndose inquieto, antes de decir:

—Tengo que irme a casa —Era mentira. Claro que tenía que ir a casa pero no había prisa. No más allá del corazón que iba a estallarle entra las costillas y la sangre acumulada bajo la piel de sus mejillas—. Nos vemos —la voz le salió asfixiada y desafinada—. Para ver el documental y tal —puntualizó por si acaso.  ¿Seguía en pie el plan? Oh, mierda. ¿Lo seguía?

 Newton quería huir de allí y respirar en una bolsa de papel.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—... Claro... —la voz de Hermann sonó tan trémula como si acabase de ver un fantasma pero asintió torpemente y Newton imitó como un reflejo aquel gesto, incapaz de dar lugar a otro más elaborado.

Y Newton aprovechó, para huir de ahí. Intentando no correr, intentando mantenerse de una pieza.

Acababa de besar a Hermann Gottlieb. Eso era difícil de asimilar, difícil de digerir y creer.

Tenía el teléfono de Hermann Gottlieb. Recayó de pronto en ello. En su móvil, en el bolsillo.

Y habían quedado durante el verano.

Guau.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Cómo te ha ido el año, hermanito? —El diminutivo sonaba antinatural en casa de los Gottlieb pero una mediana sonrisa marcó los labios de Karla en cuanto le vio y ambos intercambiaron un corto abrazo, menos incómodo de lo que los abrazos solían parecerle a Hermann por regla general.

Karla había llegado esa misma mañana a casa

—Bien —informó al separarse y, dándose cuenta de la escasa información que eso era, se esforzó en decir algo más aunque no tenía mucho que contar—. Ya sabes, como siempre.

—¿Aún sigues el primero en Cálculo?

Solo se llevaban un año y medio y siempre había sido a quien más unido se sentía Hermann: Dietrich tenía tres años más que él y Bastien tres menos. Con Karla, en cambio, siempre había habido la diferencia de dos cursos, pero ese año significaba que ella ya había empezado la universidad y que la última vez que se habían visto había sido en Navidades.

—No solo en Cálculo —aseguró, con una pizca de orgullo en él. La modestia era importante pero también saber reconocer los propios méritos: la falsa humildad era peor que el orgullo desbordado.

No era necesario preguntarlo realmente y mucho menos confirmarlo: ni uno solo de los hijos de los doctores Lars y Lana Gottlieb era menos que brillante aunque Hermann siempre había sido el que había destacado, desde la escuela infantil, con los números y el pensamiento abstracto.

—Madre me contó que estuviste en el hospital. ¿Una recidiva? —Preguntó ella después y en el fondo de su voz había una pizca de arrepentimiento al hacerlo, sin mirarle por unos segundos—. Lamento no haber podido venir: el mes antes de los exámenes implicaba un montón de trabajos que entregar pero Madre me mantuvo informada y me dijo que ya estabas mejor.

Y, como siempre que alguien tocaba aquel tema de improvisto, incluso dentro de la propia familia, Hermann apretó los labios un poco. Pero accedió a responder ante la preocupación de su hermana mayor:

—Estoy mejor, sí —dijo sin más. Porque nunca iba a recuperarse. No del todo. En eso consistía. Si quería podía creer que no necesitaba el bastón tanto como para llevarlo todos los días pero eso era solo una ilusión y al final siempre acababa teniendo que volver a cogerlo.

Al menos podía llevar una vida normal, seguir estudiando. No era demasiado evidente. Esa era la suerte.

Ambos estaban sentados en el cuarto de Hermann: él en la silla del escritorio y su hermana en el borde de la cama. Karla tenía la fisionomía de una Gottlieb: alta, con el perfil y los pómulos marcados y el pelo castaño ahora suelto, pese a normalmente llevarlo recogido en una coleta para mayor comodidad. Había llegado hacía solo unas horas y lo primero que había hecho, después de saludar a todos, había sido deshacer sus maletas en su cuarto, que no había estado ocupado en los meses que no había estado.

Dietrich había mandado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría a la noche, para la cena.

—Así que... pre-universitario ya, ¿no? —Karla formó una nueva sonrisa, de felicidades. Sabía de sobra que su hermano estaba deseando que ese momento llegase.

—Técnicamente hasta que empiece el curso no seré pre-universitario —puntualizó Hermann, pese a que ella ya lo sabía. Solo le imponía _un poco_ formar la palabra por fin en voz alta—. ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer año?

Y esta vez los ojos de Karla sí resplandecieron.

—Muy positivo —comenzó—. Los alumnos están más centrados que en el instituto y el nivel es impresionante. Siempre hay gente inmadura pero el ritmo de clases es totalmente diferente —explicó. No mencionó las fiestas ni todas esas cosas que los adolescentes más parecían desear de ir a la universidad. No, a Karla, como a sus hermanos, lo que le interesaba era aprender, el conocimiento. Y el conocimiento se respiraba en las universidades—. A final de curso he hablado con mi profesor de Nanotecnología. Decía que quería buscar un becario de último curso pero que tenía talento así que iba a intentar ver si podía ser su ayudante —contó y su expresión delataba lo emocionada que estaba por recibir noticias de aquel tema.

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato hasta que Dietrich llegó a última hora de la tarde y sus padres le recibieron con los brazos abiertos. No literalmente, por supuesto. Y, de pronto, la casa volvía a estar llena, con todas las habitaciones ocupadas.

Y la conversación inicial en la cena fue, como era de esperar, iniciada por Lars, preguntándoles cómo había sido ese año en la universidad, con interés por sus avances como si fuesen los suyos propios. Y, en cierto modo, ellos eran su descendencia por lo que así era.

Dietrich les preguntó detalles, sobre cómo había ido aquel año desde que se habían visto, y anunció que iba a presentar su propuesta de proyecto como opción al doctorado el año siguiente, explicando en qué consistía y cómo podía resultar útil a su campo. Hermann escuchó con atención mientras comía las coles de bruselas, intentando no fantasear demasiado con cuando él mismo tuviese que preparar su doctorado, sin querer perderse como la lechera en el cuento. Al otro lado de la mesa Bastien también habló de su propio curso y la conversación fluyó entre informes y anécdotas contadas superficialmente.

Hermann era vagamente consciente de que su casa no era un lugar excesivamente cálido. Demasiada racionalidad, demasiada objetividad, aunque se negaba a verlo como algo negativo. No dudaba de que había cariño también, aunque estuviese intercalado con las expectativas y las normas.

Karla se cerró en su cuarto después de cenar, diciendo que iba a hablar por videoconferencia con una de sus compañeras de clase que al parecer vivía solo a una veintena de kilómetros de su ciudad y Dietrich se sentó con Bastien, interesado por ver sus libros de texto. A Hermann le recordó a cuando, siendo más pequeños, Dietrich siempre estaba dispuestos a ayudarles con sus deberes (que no a hacérselos) aunque muy pronto Hermann no necesitó ninguna mano para ello. Pero cuando estaban solos en casa Dietrich se empeñaba en que se sentasen todos juntos, después de clase, para cada uno trabajar sobre sus propias tareas y era una costumbre que aún tenía.

Una hora después Hermann se sentó a leer en la cama, dispuesto a terminar finalmente sus lecturas sobre Feynman, imaginándose lo que sería estar en la universidad. Dietrich ya les había hablado de sus cursos los años anteriores pero no podía pensar evitar pensar en todo lo que Karla le había contado y lo que sería ir al campus, tener una habitación (a lo peor compartida) en una residencia e ir a clase todos los días.

Solo faltaba un año y eso le emocionaba y ponía nervioso a partes iguales.

Apenas estaba concentrado en la lectura. Iba lento y tenía que repasar los párrafos, con la cabeza en otras cosas, cuando de pronto su móvil vibró en la mesilla. Debían de ser por lo menos las once y media de la noche y Hermann no podía imaginarse por qué sonaba de pronto pero se incorporó un poco para cogerlo de la mesilla.

Un mensaje parpadeaba en la pantalla y, extrañado, Hermann lo abrió sin tener ni idea de qué podía esperarse. La aplicación se desplegó en la pantalla y el mensaje pertenecía a un número que no conocía.

Pero aunque no reconociese la ristra de números, el contenido era imposible de ser confundido:

               Herms!

Y de inmediato, mientras tenía el móvil en la mano, llegó el siguiente mensaje, evidenciando que al otro lado la otra persona estaba escribiendo en ese mismo momento:

               Estoooo ¡Hermann!

               Soy Newt! Qué tal?

Newton. Había sido un día ajetreado, con la vuelta a casa de Karla y Dietrich, y eso había hecho más fácil que Hermann no pensase en él. En el fondo, no había esperado que fuese a escribirle.

                              Lo sé.

                              Bien. ¿Tú?

Tecleó su respuesta e imaginó que, dado lo hablador que era, lo más útil sería guardar el contacto. Y mientras lo hacía, tragó saliva, esperando el siguiente mensaje, sin saber por qué Newt le había abierto una conversación a la hora e dormir después... de lo ocurrido.

Hermann había intentado pensar lo menos posible en el suceso, intentando justificarlo. Newton había dicho que le echaría de menos (cosa que Hermann no se había esperado ni por asomo) y él le había dicho que también y entonces... Volvió a tragar saliva. Incluso formar los pensamientos era difícil.

Newton seguía figurando en línea y luego escribiendo y no tardó en aparecer la respuesta en la conversación:

               Cool, dude!

Newton y la jerga otra vez. Pero Hermann no había ni tenido tiempo de poner los ojos en blanco cuando llegó otro mensaje. ¿Cómo podía escribir tan rápido? Aunque Hermann no podía sorprenderse de que lo hiciese: Newton era una pila cargada siempre, al borde de la hiperactividad (o, a veces, arrollando ese borde directamente).

               Tenemos que ver El universo de SH!

Y Hermann recordó, en ese instante, que era cierto que se había comprometido para hacerlo. Por ese mismo motivo Newton le había pedido su teléfono (ni se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese haber sido solo una excusa conveniente para conseguirlo)  para seguir en contacto en verano ahora que eran amigos, por imposible que pareciese. Y la idea de tener un amigo despertaba una sensación cálida y agradable en su estómago, después de tanto tiempo pasando el verano solo y con sus hermanos. Hermann no hubiese olvidado por completo si no hubiese sido por lo que había ocurrido inmediatamente después y que liaba sus neuronas como si fuesen las luces de navidad después de un año en el trastero, haciendo temblar sus manos que sostuvieron con mayor fuerza el móvil en respuesta.

Newton... Él... Hermann había tratado de dejar aquel suceso en una esquina en lo más profundo de su cerebro, pese a saber que no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Más bien parecía más que dispuesta a emerger, saturando su pensamiento como un servidor se bloquearía ante la falta de recursos para atender las peticiones de servicio si una web tenía demasiados usuarios.

Finalmente logró teclear un trémulo "Sí, me acuerdo" lleno de incertidumbre.

               Estaba pensando

               tambien tenemos que ver Godzilla!!!1!

               sigo sin creerme que no la hayas visto D8

               tienes que verla

               Te viene bien el fin de semana?

Hermann estaba seguro de que el móvil se le iba a caer de un momento a otro por los nervios mal atados. Por suerte si eso pasaba estaba sentado en la cama por lo que caería sobre una superficie acolchada y no había riesgos. Pero los mensajes de Newton... aparte de no usar los signos de puntuación adecuadamente, sí parecían ir en serio. Actuando como si nada. Como cualquier otro día.

¿Le iba bien el fin de semana? Sí, le iba bien. Lo que no sabía era si podía ver a Newton sin que el miedo le bloquease cuando parecía al borde de lo mismo ahora mientras le leía. Pero eran amigos. Y le había dicho que sí. El primer amigo de verdad que tenía Hermann. Y, en el fondo, el verano se le iba a antojar monótono y aburrido sin la posibilidad de discutir con Newton. No podía decirle que no de pronto. Además: quería ver ese documental. Y Newton llevaba queriendo enseñarle esa película con toda su alma desde el primer día.

                              Sí, me va bien.

Había tardado casi cinco minutos completos en responder.

Newton no tardó ni uno.

               En tu casa o en la mía?

Y Hermann sintió que el suelo sobre él iba a abrirse y a tragárselo ante una frase tan manida, tan bruta, tan obscena y tan estereotipada.

Logró teclear la respuesta con mucha más dignidad de la esperada al menos:

                              En la tuya mejor.

                              Mis hermanos han vuelto de la universidad por vacaciones.

No dejaba de ser un motivo real y apropiado: sería más incómodo usar la tele en su salón.

               Sigues sin querer presentarme a tus padres?

Por desgracia Newton era listo y la pregunta saltó en la conversación sin ningún pudor ni tacto.

                              Lo siento.

               Nada, tio

               No soy su tipo, lo entiendo ;)

               Entonces... el sábado? por la tarde?                                

               No sabía que tenías hermanos

Newton no daba tiempo para hablar, ni siquiera por chat, pasando de un tema a otro como hacía en persona y eso hizo, contra todo pronóstico, que sonriese un poco al ver confirmadas sus teorías sobre Newton. Pero estaba en lo cierto.

                              Tres. Karla y Dietrich están en la universidad y son los mayores. Bastien es más pequeño.

               Guau. Sois una familia grande

               No sé dónde vives.

Hermann tenía que teclear aquella pregunta implícita porque ¿cómo iban a quedar si no en casa de Newton?

El otro chico respondió enseguida, diciéndole qué transporte público podía utilizar y ofreciéndose a irle a recoger.

                              Son tres episodios. Los llevo en el usb

                              Podemos ver el primero

Dado que la idea era suya le parecía lo más justo llevar él el material audiovisual. Además tenía la serie de documentales bajada desde hacía semanas, sin tiempo para poder verla. Un dedo positivo apareció en la pantalla como respuesta. Muy Newton, sin duda.

               Y yo tengo la peli!! Edición coleccionista. Vas a flipar

                              Un monstruo destruyendo Japón suena a tu definición de "fliparlo" sin duda. Otra cosa es que tenga sentido o calidad.

               Pse, vas a flipar con la calidad también. 100% seguro. Marca Aprobada por Newton Geiszler, sello de calidad

Y Hermann no se lo creía pero no replicó, riéndose entre dientes contra su voluntad porque se imaginaba perfectamente el frenesí entusiasta con el que Newton estaría escribiendo en ese momento.

El entusiasmo de Newton era sobrecogedor y tenía el efecto de quien contemplaba un desastre natural.


	13. Chapter 13

Si iba a quedar con Newt necesitaba pedir permiso. Apenas solía salir por ahí en verano y menos a casa de nadie. Habían quedado por la tarde y no tenía por qué significar ningún inconveniente, pero aun así Hermann anunció:

—He quedado con un amigo esta tarde.

Pese a que no solía salir mucho, sus padres no solían ponerle pegas cuando lo hacía. Ambos confiaban en sus hijos, en la educación que les habían dado para hacer de ellos personas responsables y hasta ahora su método había funcionado.

—¿Sí? ¿Con quién? —Quiso saber su madre.

Y ante esa pregunta Hermann optó por la opción más fácil y menos difícil para todos:

—Un chico de clase. No le conocéis —admitió, esperando que no supusiese un problema. Era mucho mejor que decirles que había sido el chico que habría gritado en mitad de la ópera, que era el único cuasi-contacto que habían tenido con Newton—. Vamos a ver El Universo de Stephen Hawking —añadió, sabiendo que eso sería un punto a su favor. Y en efecto lo fue.

—Buena elección. ¿Dónde vais a verlo?

—En su casa —le respondió Hermann a su madre—. Me pareció más cómodo que molestar aquí.

Lana Gottlieb asintió conforme con el argumento de su hijo.

—Me gustaría tener el número de contacto y la dirección por si acaso —dijo pese a todo.

No era algo que Hermann no hubiese podido prever y ya le había preguntado esos datos a Newton antes. Como era de prever también, Newt se rio de que tuviese que seguir dando la dirección ("¿También tienes que decirles si hay un adulto a cargo? ¡Mi padre y mi tío van a estar en casa!") pero le había dado los datos.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —Dietrich acababa de aparecer en ese momento en el salón y Hermann giró la cabeza hacia él.

—No es necesario, N... Mi amigo me va a recoger —explicó y por un momento no supo _qué_ había sido más difícil: estar a punto de decir el nombre de Newt (no, su apodo incluso) o decir su "amigo" en voz alta. Se humedeció los labios un momento.

—Puedo irte a recoger entonces. Llámame si se te hace tarde —dijo pese a todo Dietrich. Y en momentos como aquel su hermano mayor parecía más su padre que su propio padre, siempre atento de en qué podía ayudar a sus hermanos, pese a que los cuatro habían crecido.

Aún así Hermann aceptó su ofrecimiento, diciéndole que lo tendría en cuenta.

 

* * *

 

Solo unas horas después Newt estaba esperando cuando Hermann bajó del autobús en la parada en la que habían quedado. Solo se había retrasado medio minuto porque con el bastón siempre iba más lento y el autobús había pillado un par de semáforos de más en rojo, pese a que había salido de casa con tiempo, por lo que la única explicación posible era que Newton había llegado _pronto_. El otro adolescente estaba apoyado en el poste de la parada, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada aburrida en el suelo, moviendo una pierna inquieta y no se fijó en él, como si ya hubiese visto pasar un par de autobuses que no eran el suyo antes.

Hermann no solo se fijó en que parecía llevar un rato esperando sino que además... ¿parecía nervioso mientras lo hacía? No parecía posible.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar una conclusión, de decidirse por si era posible o no al final, cuando Newt levantó la cabeza en ese mismo momento y le vio. De inmediato una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro y alzó una mano hacia él como siempre hacía, separándose del poste.

—¡Herms! —Newton le saludó efusivamente con un abrazo en cuanto le alcanzó. Y el abrazo le impactó contra el pecho de forma asfixiante y Hermann trató de liberarse en vano.

— Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo acerca de los motes, Newt _on_ —le recordó con cierto retintín, usando a propósito su nombre completo.

Pero por incómodo que fuese el apodo y el abrazo, del que pronto le liberó su captor, Hermann descubrió que habían ayudado a soltar el nudo que se le había ido apretando cada vez más y más conforme se acercaba al punto de encuentro. Newton parecía actuar como por teléfono: como si nada, como cualquier otro día.

—Cierto —le concedió Newton al soltarle.

—¿Has tenido que esperar mucho? —Preguntó Hermann, ligeramente culpable ante esa perspectiva, aunque había sido _Newton_ quien había llegado temprano (lo cual no quitaba que aquello era extremadamente inusual dado que solía ser Hermann quien siempre llegaba pronto) y eso era lo que causaba esa sensación.

—Nah —Newton agitó una mano despreocupadamente—. Llegué un poco antes —dijo luego de forma imprecisa.

Y pareció que, por unos segundos, se dejaba algo por decir. Un "me alegra que hayas venido" tal vez, como si de verdad hubiese creído que Hermann podía faltar a su compromiso. Por mucho que le hubiese tentado hacerlo (y lo había sopesado detenidamente esa noche mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, sin poder) no era algo que fuese con él.

—¿Tu casa está muy lejos? —Preguntó para cambiar de tema. Pretendía escoger uno simple y banal pero descubrió que no lo había hecho en absoluto: iba a ir a casa de Newton. No era poca cosa precisamente.

Pero el otro chico no pareció encontrar nada de extraño en la pregunta.

—No se tarda mucho —le dijo.

La caminata fue corta y Newton vivía más en el centro de la ciudad que Hermann. Si lo pensaba ambas localizaciones casaban bastante bien con sus personalidades pese a que ninguno de los dos había elegido su casa. Pero sus padres sí lo habían hecho. Y era innegable que había una carga de herencia y ambiente en ello.

La casa de Newton, una de tantas una pegada a la otra, era totalmente diferente cuando llegaron. Habían hecho el camino hablando mutuamente de cómo iban los primeros días de vacaciones y cuando llegaron Newton se pegó a la puerta, girando las llaves en la cerradura para pasar.

Lo primero que hizo Newt nada más entrar fue gritar:

—¡Ya estamos en casa!

Ni en su propia casa se le hubiese ocurrido a Hermann saludar de aquella forma.

De inmediato, pese a que no llevaba más de dos segundos en la casa, Hermann se planteó cómo sería: dónde comerían Newton y su familia, cómo de desordenado estaría su cuarto (porque tenía que estarlo, Hermann estaba seguro dada la personalidad caótica de Newt), o si tendría tele en su habitación o en el comedor (en casa de los Gottlieb solo la había en el salón). Ambos eran muy distintos y sus familias, por lo que sabía, también, y eso seguramente se reflejase en su espacio para vivir. Súbitamente Hermann se planteó todo aquello, y si era apropiado aparecer en la intimidad de Newton, mientras seguía a Newt a una distancia prudencial. No era su casa, era la de él, y por tanto no quería ser invasivo ni irrespetuoso pululando por ella como si nada.

Newton no se quitó los zapatos nada más entrar, como tenían costumbre en casa de los Gottlieb, y a Hermann se le hacía sencillamente _raro_ ir por un hogar con los zapatos de la calle aún puestos. Pero su anfitrión fue directamente hacia las escaleras que había al final del corto y estrecho pasillo de entrada, que daría al piso de arriba donde clásicamente estaban las habitaciones en aquel tipo de casa.

—¡Newt! —Una voz les recibió y alguien se asomó desde la derecha, de la puerta que daba al salón, a los pies de la escalera.

—Vamos a subir arriba a ver un documental, estamos en mi cuarto —explicó éste, con una mano ya en el pasamanos. La viva imagen del adolescente que no quiere entretenerse presentando a sus amigos a su padre.

En el salón había alguien más sentado en el sofá y viendo en la tele _How it’s made_? con una cerveza apoyada a un lado, y en el rellano emergió una figura que Hermann reconoció de la fatídica noche en que sus caminos (casi) se habían cruzado en la ópera: aquel debía ser el padre de Newton. No era difícil de suponer aunque no le recordase de aquel incidente: era como ver a Newt a través de un agujero de gusano que diese al futuro dentro de treinta años. El hombre llevaba gafas, un poco más finas que las de su hijo, y el pelo castaño oscuro con barba de dos días que parecía consecuencia de la falta de tiempo para afeitarse. Lars decía que cualquier hombre que respetase su propia imagen (es decir, cualquiera que supiese que era importante en la vida social y laboral, tan importante como una carta de presentación) debía afeitarse a diario, o cuando lo requiriese su metabolismo. Al padre de Newt, por contra, se le notaba que en la cara que estaba acostumbrado a sonreír cada vez que tenía oportunidad y, al igual que su hijo, era bajito aunque tal vez alcanzase la media nacional (que estaba en 175.8 cm, como sabía Hermann).

—Ah... —Newton se detuvo a su lado. Se notaba claramente que se moría de ganas de subir arriba pero no podía hacerlo: no ahora que su padre se había levantado—. Hm... este es Hermann —le presentó sin grandes adornos—. Te dije que iba a invitarle a ver Godzilla, ¿verdad? —Confirmó aparentemente nervioso de tener que hacerlo—. Herms, este es mi padre, Jacob.

—Sí, lo dijiste —le tranquilizó Jacob, antes de volverse hacia Hermann para tenderle la mano—. Encantado Hermann.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Geiszler —respondió él, estrechándole la mano. Tenía los dedos cortos y la palma ancha y apretó lo suficiente como para mostrar cordialidad.

Jacob se rio fácilmente al oírle y su risa también tenía puntos en común con la de Newton, fácil como si no costase nada.

—Llámame Jacob, hijo. No hacen falta tantas formalidades —le concedió el hombre y Hermann asintió. De tal palo, tal astilla. Aunque siempre le incomodaba el tuteó tan rápido, la confianza tan pronto era irrespetuosa. Pero estaba en casa de Jacob por lo que tenía que aceptar sus normas.

—Y ese es mi tío, Illia —dijo Newton después y el segundo hombre le saludó desde el sillón mientras seguía viendo el programa de televisión—. Vamos arriba, ¿vale? —Newt habló más bien para los dos adultos que para él y Hermann esperó.

—Claro, pasadlo bien. Un placer conocerte al fin, Hermann. Que mi hijo no te maree demasiado enseñándote todas sus figuritas —le deseó.

—¡Papá! —Newton protestó de inmediato con un grito agudo y Jacob se rió de nuevo, deseándole que disfrutasen de la película y dejándoles por fin libres para subir al piso de arriba.

—¿Conocerme al fin? —Repitió Hermann sin poder evitarlo mientras subía. Le había tomado por sorpresa y, a su lado, Newton apartó un poco la mirada, pasándose la mano libre por el cuello, azorado.

—Sí... bueno... Es posible que les haya hablado alguna vez de ti —admitió, arrastrando las palabras, reticente a dejarlas ir y restándole importancia antes de añadir—. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, te preguntan y todo eso. Cosas de padres —insistió pero no, Hermann no lo sabía. En absoluto. Él no les había hablado a los suyos de Newton (no podía hacerlo) y ellos tampoco le habían preguntado sobre sus amigos. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían y, hasta ahora, no había habido motivo para ello puesto que la gráfica de Hermann seguía siendo plana en aquella materia hasta que había conocido a Newton.

Pero ahora Hermann lo dejó correr y Newton le dejó pasar a su cuarto.

—¡Ya estamos! —Pareció celebrar—. Uh... perdona el desorden. No he tenido mucho tiempo... —se excusó.

Pero era mentira: antes de salir a recogerle había ordenado su cuarto a conciencia. Al menos superficialmente. Había hecho la cama y apartado los cascos y cables de su escritorio, dejando solo el portátil ahí, tirando la última bolsa de palomitas a la papelera y había colocado bien sus figuritas y DVDs en las estanterías.

Y el cuarto de Newt era tan pequeño y encajonado como el resto de la casa, aunque esta vez podía ser un efecto producido por la ingente cantidad de _cosas_ que tenía: detrás de la puerta y del pico del armario entreabierto había alguna chaqueta colgando, pese a que en verano apenas debía utilizarlas. Las paredes libres estaban cubiertas de posters y Hermann solo reconoció un par de películas que no había visto y otro par de las camisetas que Newt llevaba a veces a clase, presuntamente de grupos musicales. La ventana tenía las cortinas echadas y tenía una pila de libros, de biología según le pareció ver, en una esquina. Además las estanterías estaban ocupadas por colecciones de DVDs (aparentemente ordenados) y lo que Hermann reconoció como...

—¿Eso es una figurita de Godzilla? —Preguntó señalándola, delante de lo que parecían varios tomos de...—. ¿Lees _manga_? —Había asombro en su voz pero no era una _total_ sorpresa que Newton tuviese una colección completa de, si la vista no le fallaba, High Schol of the Dead.

—¡Sí a ambas cosas! —Con satisfacción Newton cogió la figura para bajarla de su sitio y enseñársela. Y no era la única que tenía pero esa media sus veinticinco buenos centímetros a simple vista y tenía pinta de ser de buena calidad. Y cara—. La compré en una convención el año pasado con mis ahorros. ¿A que es una pasada?

Hermann tenía que admitir que coincidía con él: al margen de la estética, que era discutida, parecía muy bien lograda.

Newton tenía hasta una lámpara de lava en la mesilla de noche y Hermann vio una guitarra eléctrica sobre un pequeño atril en la esquina junto a la ventana.

Ese cuarto era, como esperaba, la representación perfecta de la personalidad de su propietario y, aún con sus predicciones, Hermann estaba asombrado.

—¿Has traído el documental? —Le preguntó Newton mientras dejaba en su sitio la figura, en el emplazamiento de honor de la estantería sobre el escritorio, y Hermann recordó por qué estaban allí.

El cuarto de Newton no podía ser más... Newton.

Y opuesto al suyo.

—Sí —informó enseguida, sacando el pendrive del bolsillo—. He traído solo el primer episodio —puntualizó. Porque si Newt además quería ver una peli no iban a tener tiempo si no.

—¡Guay! —Newt cogió el dispositivo para despertar a su ordenador que parecía en stand by y enchufarlo—. ¿Lo vas poniendo tú? —Le preguntó luego—. Sabes la carpeta y todo eso. ¡Y he comprado nachos! Ahora subo.

Antes de que Hermann pudiese responder que sí, Newton ya había salido por la puerta, dejándole ahí.

Y de pronto Hermann estaba solo en mitad de la habitación de Newton. Pero sin Newton. Y se preguntó en _qué_ momento de su vida había ocurrido aquello, y en qué momento Newton confiaba tanto en él como para dejarle solo allí. Para no quedarse quieto se inclinó hacia la pantalla, localizando rápidamente el archivo y arrastrándolo al ordenador de Newton. Como era de esperar el fondo de pantalla era una imagen photoshopeada de una cadena de ADN quebrándose y el signo de alerta biológica.

Hermann escuchó el ruido que hacía subiendo las escaleras corriendo y posiblemente de dos en dos, antes incluso de que Newton apareciese por la puerta. Cosa que ocurrió apenas un segundo después, con la bolsa de nachos en las manos.

—¿Lo tienes? —Y cuando Hermann asintió, sonrió ampliamente para proponer—. Podemos sentarnos en la cama —y Hermann la miró de inmediato, con una colcha oscura que parecía similar el escamado de la piel de un reptil (o de un dinosaurio, conociendo a Newton).

En su casa nunca lo hubiesen hecho pero Newton ya estaba ahí, acarreando la bolsa de nachos y Hermann aceptó , por lo que le tendió el portátil, que tenía batería de sobra, se quitó los zapatos (subirlos a la cama hubiese sido ya demasiado) y se sentó sobre la colcha también. Newton ni pareció notarlo mientras abría la bolsa de nachos y le daba al archivo para que la voz el narrador comenzase. El portátil de Newton tenía buenos altavoces y el sonido llenó el cuarto conforme en la pantalla comenzaba a visualizarse el universo.

—¿Quieres? —Newton le tendió la bolsa de doritos y Hermann dudó un momento. Era comer mientras veían un documental y era comer en la cama pero Newton parecía totalmente ajeno de ello y Hermann cogió un triángulo tímidamente, musitando un "gracias" para seguir atendiendo a la pantalla.

Los nervios iniciales se disolvieron poco a poco como el calor relaja una contractura, mientras Stephen Hawking aparecía en pantalla introduciendo la saga de documentales, dando su teoría del universo. Él que había revolucionado sus orígenes con la teoría del Big Bang. Era emocionante ver esos documentales por fin, pese a que Hermann sabía que había poco que no supiese del universo (teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabían del cosmos actualmente en general) después de investigar y devorar libros sobre el tema desde pequeño.

El Espacio era una de las cosas más fascinante que había conocido en toda su existencia. Los hombros se le relajaron sin darse cuenta y se echó hacia adelante para atender mejor. Newton a su lado parecía totalmente atento también y ambos iban cogiendo nachos de la bolsa, de vez en cuando.

Los triangulitos dejaban una sensación empolvada en sus dedos y sabían ligeramente picantes. Estimulantes, propios de Newt, pero no tanto como para resultarle desagradables a él que estaba menos acostumbrado a los sabores fuertes.

Como ya esperaba el documental mostró pocas cosas que no pudiese imaginarse. Era solo un episodio pero Hermann prácticamente había oído hablar de todos los argumentos que iban desvelando sobre el universo y la posibilidad de que hubiese vida en él. Y quizá algún día él mismo podría ser quien los siguiese desvelando. Sin embargo la oportunidad de conocer las opiniones del físico más importante de la historia le tenían anclado a la pantalla, siendo casi incapaz de parpadear.

—¡Guau! —Newton fue el primero en decir algo cuando los créditos empezaron a rodar en la pantalla del portátil. Durante todo el video ninguno había dicho nada—. ¡Ha sido impresionante! —Sin duda Newt tenía que ser el primero en hablar. Ahora que lo pensaba a Hermann le impresionó que no hubiese interrumpido en ningún momento (exceptuando el ruido que hacían los dos al masticar)—. ¿Crees que podría haber vida ahí fuera? Sé que es una pregunta rara pero...

Pero justo ese había sido el tema del documental y Hermann se puso un poco más recto sobre la cama para responder solemnemente:

—Hablando estadísticamente...

Y los ojos de Newt se abrieron tanto que casi se le cayeron las gafas, señalándole bruscamente. Y muy maleducadamente.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó—. ¡Hermann Gottlieb cree en los ovni!

—¡No creo en los ovni! —Repicó en seguida Hermann, sin poder creerse que hubiese sacado esa conclusión de una forma tan precipitada, tan grotesca y tan... todo. Newton siempre tenía que retorcer todo lo que dijese, con la peor intención. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo, solo tomándole el pelo. No menos indignante, en realidad—. El universo es enorme —le dijo, lanzándole una mirada asesina—, inmenso. Hay millones de galaxias con millones de sistemas solares y millones de planetas. Aún con la Fórmula de Drake hay opciones de que haya vida aun tomando los criterios más estrictos —explicó a la defensiva, hablando en voz alta y clara, como si estuviese haciendo una exposición en clase—. Más bien lo que parece imposible es que seamos el _único_ lapsus del Universo y la vida.

Pero Newton frente a él parecía a punto de reírse, conteniéndose por decir algo mientras hablaba, y en su lugar se lanzó contra él antes de que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo y le apretó en el segundo abrazo del día, tan inesperado como el anterior y que Hermann no entendía por qué se estaba produciendo.

—¡Hermann! No te preocupes —le animó en cuanto le soltó, tan repentinamente como le había atrapado—. ¡Yo también creo que tiene que haber vida ahí fuera! Es decir, lo has reducido todo a números _otra_ vez pero es _imposible_ que _solo_ estemos nosotros —asintió efusivamente, como si la cabeza fuese a caérsele de pronto—. Es más ¿por qué la vida va a estar reducida solo al carbono? Estamos constantemente midiéndola en base a la única vida que conocemos pero el universo está repleto de oportunidades —relató con viveza, con pasión en las palabras, en sus gestos, y en la mirada.

Era evidente que, más bien, que tenía que ser un friki de los aliens era Newton.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó pese a todo, con más interés del que pretendía. ¿Newton no estaría insinuando que...?

—¡Que el carbono es la vida _en la Tierra_! —Respondió con vehemencia, deseándolo, Newton—. Pero imagínatelo: quizá en un planeta gaseoso la vida sea gaseosa. Es difícil, ¡lo sé!, y me explota el cerebro solo de intentar pensar cómo sería eso —concedió antes de que Hermann pudiese poner ninguna réplica. Pero no iba a ponerla igualmente, escuchándole atentamente—. Pero imagínatelo. Vida basada en la silicona, por ejemplo.

Y el concepto desbloqueó un recuerdo en Hermann.

—Espera. Eso es de un episodio de Star Trek...

—¡Sí! El del monstruo-pizza —Newton se rio abiertamente, encantado de que Hermann lo hubiese pillado—. Pero podría ser. ¡Y cambiaría totalmente nuestra forma de ver la vida! ¡No podemos buscar vida con tanta estrechez de miras!

Y parecía mentira que, por una vez, los dos estaban entusiasmadamente de acuerdo.

—Mierda, ahora tendría que ponerte una peli de aliens como Super8 o E.T. —Dijo Newton, frustrado solo en la superficie—. ¡Pero antes Godzilla! No puedes vivir un día más sin verla, me niego totalmente —anunció, levantándose para ir a buscar el DVD, y Hermann creía que sí que podía vivir pero él mismo estaba sonriendo tras el debate y Newton llevaba demasiado tiempo insistiéndole en que viese la que era su película favorita de todos los tiempos, por lo que aceptó que la pusiese en la disquetera del portátil, sin saber qué iba a encontrarse en ese disco.

Sorprendentemente la película fue más entretenida de lo que esperaba pese a todos los fallos argumentales y de coherencia que Hermann no se molestó en callarse. Lo hubiera hecho sino fuese porque Newton también había cambiado radicalmente de actitud y se pasó media película comentando, señalando detalles y agitando un dedo para que se fijase en sus partes favoritos, y eso soltó la lengua de Hermann, protestando contra el monstruo que era claramente exagerado y mal hecho. Sus comentarios enervaban a Newton a su vez. Pero Hermann bufó, asegurándole que solo la veía con buenos ojos por lo mucho que le gustaba, Y aún así... era increíble ver cómo Newton se tensaba a su lado ante las distintas escenas de la película pese a que tenía pinta de habérsela visto una docena de veces.

Hermann no admitiría que, en aquel caso, comentar y discutir con Newton sobre lo que iban viendo sin esperar al final, fue lo más entretenido de la película. Y para cuando ésta acabó Hermann creía saber más curiosidades de Godzilla y el género kaiju (no "kaijus" como Newt le corrigió enseguida) de las que nunca creía que fuese a querer o necesitar saber y la bolsa de nachos, tamaño extra, hacía un buen rato que estaba vacía. Eso sí parecía una película de terror: ¿se habían acabado toda esa bolsa ellos dos solos? Aunque Newton había comido dos veces lo que él, o incluso tres.

A su lado Newt se chupó los dedos para extraer los últimos restos de sabor a doritos y, con cierto reparo pero también ganas (estaban realmente buenos) Hermann le imitó, lamiéndose los dedos al acabar. Newton mientras estaba exultante y no parecía caber en sí de goza,  sin importarle todas las pegas, de que Hermann hubiese visto al fin la película.

—¿Qué? ¿No te dije que era para fliparlo?

—Supongo que todos los errores te dejan "flipado" como dijiste, sí... —comentó Hermann despectivamente. Y sus palabras generaron en Newton justo la reacción que ya esperaba:

—¡Godzilla es todo un hito del cine! Es un clásico. Solo la supera King Kong porque creó el género de monstruos. ¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar de una película? ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Un tiquismiquis! —Le acusó abiertamente.

Y Hermann tuvo que contener una sonrisa para no delatar que, inesperadamente, se lo había pasado mejor de lo que había esperado.

—... Pero supongo que no está mal para pasar el rato. Si eres un kaiju groupie —continuó hablando, ignorando ésta vez él la palabras de Newton. No solía bromear a menudo y miró de reojo a Newt para ver su reacción.

Por un segundo en la clara de Newton quedó patente que se había creido que iba en serio y entonces su cara se transformó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no y al momento siguiente Hermann recibió un puñetazo (no tan flojo como debería si solo estaban bromeando) en el brazo.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermann! Tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a hacer una broma —Newton aún parecía estupefacto—. Para que la próxima vez me preparé o algo...

En respuesta Hermann trató de no ruborizarse, avergonzado, y respondió en voz baja:

—No es para tanto... claro que sé bromear.

—¡Pero no lo haces nunca! Resulta que eres un ser humano y todo —se rio Newton. Y aunque él parecía encantado a Hermann aún le asombraba su falta de tacto.

Newton ya había devuelto el DVD a su caja y ésta a la estantería y Hermann decidió dejar el tema, paseando la mirada por la habitación.

—¿La guitarra es tuya? —Preguntó de pronto, señalando al rincón en el que estaba apoyada. Más bien parecía estar expuesta, como si de una vitrina se tratase.

Y la mirada de Newton se iluminó al mirarla.

—¡Yeah! Es una Stratocaster de verdad, auténtica —le presentó, hinchando un poco el pecho. Pero fue más bien inútil porque Hermann no reconoció el nombre de la marca, pero por cómo Newton lo dijo asumió que eso significaba que era buena—. Un día puedo tocarte algo —propuso Newton de pronto.

Hermann le miró de reojo. Newton se había sentado a su lado de nuevo y ¿cuánta distancia había realmente? Muy poca. Medio metro, siendo muy generosos. ¿Cuántas horas llevaban a esa distancia? Primero con el documental, luego con la película... La luz había ido desapareciendo poco a poco a través de la ventana.

Newton también le estaba mirando a él, en vez de a la guitarra, y por un momento... Por un momento Hermann _supo_ que Newton iba a besarle de nuevo. Un momento en el que el aire se enrareció y los ojos de Newton parecían más verdes pese a las gafas, con el sabor a nachos aún en la saliva cuando Hermann trató de tragarla. Y, con pánico, sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer, o a dónde mirar o huir, Hermann apartó la mirada.

—Tendría que irme —anunció de pronto—. Ya es tarde y mi hermano mayor quería recogerme.

El sonido rompió la tensión del aire como una gota extra rompía la tensión superficial de un vaso de agua lleno hasta arriba. Hermann carraspeó y Newton asintió.

—Claro —aceptó. ¿Estaba algo rojo? ¿Significaba eso que no había sido solo Hermann quien lo había notado?

En lugar de pensarlo Hermann buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo y lo sacó.

—Dame un momento... —pidió, seleccionando el contacto de Dietrich. Nunca tenía el móvil demasiado lejos y no tardó en cogerle.

Newt siguió sentado a su lado, jugando primero con los pulgares y luego con el dobladillo de su pantalón, mientras Hermann le daba la dirección a su hermano mayor por teléfono. Fueron menos de cinco minutos, la información fundamental, antes de que Hermann cogiese de nuevo su bastón, que había permanecido a un lado prácticamente toda la tarde, y se levantase. Dietrich había dicho que tardaría unos quince minutos como mucho, que estaba por el centro de la ciudad precisamente y Newton se levantó para tirar la bolsa de nachos vacía a la papelera bajo el escritorio cuando Hermann estaba colgando ya.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras hacia la entrada, al pasar junto al salón, Newton exclamó un "Hasta ahora" que recibió un par de respuestas de aceptación y Newton le hizo un gesto a Hermann, diciéndole que le esperaba hasta que su hermano llegase.

—Tenemos que quedar otra vez —decidió Newt al despedirse en la puerta. Probablemente lo decía porque no tenía nadie más con quien pasar el verano pero Hermann se lo había pasado bien realmente y asintió—. Aún quedan dos episodios del Universo y aún he de tocarte algo —añadió Newton.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu definición de "música" no sé si quiero estar presente... —respondió automáticamente Hermann.

—Ha, ha, muy gracioso, Hermann —le replicó Newton—. Tendré en cuenta tus gustos de abuelo —se burló de él.

En ese momento el coche de Dietrich apartó enfrente de la casa y Newton le dio el último abrazo de la tarde, menos prieto, menos asfixiante que los anteriores.

—¡Hablamos! —se despidió y Hermann le devolvió el gesto con una mano antes de que Newt regresase adentro y él se subiese al coche.

—¿Ese era el amigo con el que habías quedado? —Le recibió Dietrich con curiosidad y Hermann asintió—. Parece un chico curioso —comentó, como si no supiese qué más decir de él.

—Es peculiar —admitió Hermann mientras Dietrich arrancaba de nuevo.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

—Hemos visto el documental y una película —le contó.

No mencionó que lo habían hecho mientras comían nachos sentados en la cama, o que Newton iba con las botas aún puestas, o que la película era simplemente un monstruo que defendía Japón, surrealista y poquísimo creíble pero que ese chico tan “peculiar” adoraba. Sí, lo había pasado bien.

—Hemos quedado de nuevo —anunció después.

—¿Sí? Me alegro —Dietrich sonrió un poco. De los cuatro hermanos era tal vez el más serio pero siempre había querido que estuviesen bien.

Y Hermann asintió de nuevo. Pensando en los nachos y en la película, y en discutir sobre si había vida ahí fuera. Y también en ese momento de silencio, cuando Newt parecía mirar directamente dentro de él, a punto de inclinarse sobre él.


	14. Chapter 14

 Volvían a estar en casa de Newton, sentados en su cuarto (en su cama) y con el ordenador delante. Acababan de ver el siguiente episodio de la miniserie de documentales y ahora Newton le había puesto una noticia sobre una nueva especie animal que había descubierto la universidad de Copenaghe y que nadie sabía cómo clasificar dentro del reino animal. Hermann tenía que admitir que la noticia era sorprendente, impactante, y por las fotos el animal más bien parecía un hongo de solo unos milímetros. El padre y el tío de Newton habían abierto la puerta del cuarto apenas media hora antes para despedirse y ahora ambos tenían una lata de coca-cola al lado. Hermann podía notarse el sabor azucarado de la bebida en la lengua y el paladar. Todavía era media tarde.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? —Preguntó Newton después cerrando la noticia —. Tengo la trilogía de Jurassic Park, aunque la primera es la mejor —le informó.

Hermann no supo bien qué responder, ligeramente perdido al comienzo: estaban en casa de Newton por lo que él solo era un invitado. La decisión parecía más correcto que la tomase Newt.

—¿Tiene tantos errores como tu amado Godzilla? —Preguntó alzando una ceja, irónico.

—¡No son _tantos_! —Defendió de inmediato el otro chico a su lado y Hermann le clavó una mirada esclarecedora—. Además, los errores le dan _encanto_ , Hermann. Es algo que no tienen las pelis modernas llenas de efectos especiales. Molan un montón también pero las viejas tienen un... toque especial —comenzó a argumentar con la facilidad innata que Newton parecía tener para ello—. Y de los errores se aprende, ¿no? Si sabes algo de ciencia y ves Star Wars es imposible que te olvides de que en el Espacio no puede haber explosiones...

—Porque no hay oxígeno, sí —completó Hermann intuitivamente.

—¡Justo eso! Sin fallos sería mucho más aburrido, señor perfeccionista —concluyó Newt elocuentemente y Hermann masculló algo contra el apelativo, como si Newton no fuese perfeccionista en sus propias cosas.

Pero fue algo que ni él mismo alcanzó a entender bien porque Newt acababa de ponerse en pie.

—¡Ya sé!

Confuso, Hermann le miró, perdido ante aquel súbito cambio de actitud.

—Ya sabes ¿el _qué_? —Quiso saber. Hablar con Newton era a veces realmente difícil _y_ molesto.

Si Hermann tuviese que imaginarse su propia mente ésta sería un esquema, con un pensamiento dando pie a otro ordenadamente y enlazándose por una cuidadosa cadena de causalidad y efecto, explorando el mundo a través de hipótesis y su refutación, pasando idea por idea de forma exhaustiva y sistemática. Newton, en cambio, parecía más bien una red de alto voltaje en la que una idea saltaba de un cable a otro a chispazos, sin ningún orden ni concierto, haciendo difícil y fastidio seguirle el ritmo tan errático y caótico.

Newton ya se había bajado de la cama y Hermann le siguió con la mirada.

—Ya sé qué tenemos que hacer —especificó Newton, pese a que eso apenas aportaba nueva información—. ¡Aquí! Te dije que te tenía que tocar algo.

Y Newton cogió la guitarra eléctrica de la esquina. El instrumento tenía el cuerpo de color rojo oscuro, intenso y cromado, y varias pegatinas en la parte baja, donde no había ningún dial ni cuerda, y Hermann recordó que sí: la semana pasada Newton le había dicho de tocarle algo, cuando Hermann no había sido capaz de saber qué responder, demasiado preocupado de que Newton fuese a besarle sin previo aviso.

Newt aprovechó su silencio para coger de detrás una caja en la que Hermann no se había fijado antes, que parecía un amplificador, y un cable. Hermann no pudo evitar removerse inquieto mientras veía a Newt desenrollar el cable para enchufar el potencial amplificador a la pared y luego éste a la guitarra.

—¿No hará mucho ruido? —Preguntó con ciertas dudas.

Pero, como siempre, Newt no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

—Solo es un mini-ampli —le explicó, como si eso dijese mucho. Hermann imaginó que eso implicaba que la capacidad de amplificación tendría una correlación directa con el tamaño del objeto, pero no dejaba de ser una suposición: Hermann no sabía nada del tema—. No mete mucho ruido, tranqui —añadió después Newt al mirarle—. Además, sin ampli apenas se oye. Es un asco. Puedes conectar la guitarra al pc con un programa pero se oye mucho peor. Era lo que hacía antes de que mi tío me hiciese este.

Y ese comentario hizo que Hermann alzase las cejas, volviendo a mirar la caja. En ciertos puntos se notaba, en efecto, que podía ser casera pero tenía un acabado bastante profesional.

—¿Tu tío hizo ese? —Repitió, para confirmar que había oído bien.

—¡Sí! —Newt asintió con orgullo—. Illia es ingeniero acústico, ¿sabes? Toda la familia en el gremio, te lo dije —y Hermann no podía negar que era cierto.

Mientras tanto Newton se había colgado la guitarra con la banda que llevaba, por un hombro y probó las cuerdas. Hermann no sabía demasiado de música, y menos aún de instrumentos como las guitarras eléctricas, pero supuso que estaría probando el sonido, ajustando las clavijas al final del mástil.

Asintió cuando Newton le preguntó si estaba preparado y, sin decirle qué, Newt rasgó las cuerdas del instrumento. El sonido viajó a través del cable y brotó del amplificador en vez de la guitarra, con intensidad y eléctrica profundidad que retumbó en el pequeño cuarto.

Se suponía que Newton había prometido que tocaría algo suave ¡pero aquello no lo era en absoluto! Y Hermann estaba seguro de que no era solo porque Newton y él tuviesen umbrales distintos de lo que era un sonido demasiado.

Newton no le miraba mientras tocaba, en pie en mitad del cuarto, y marcando el ritmo con una pierna inquieta, con la cadera, arrancando el sonido de las cuerdas con la púa. Y Hermann apretó los labios. Pero algo dentro de él retrocedió, tragándose las palabras, pensándoselo dos veces, sin interrumpirle. Recordó que la familia de Newt no estaba en casa pero los vecinos... Pero, pese a todo, se vio incapaz de cortarle.

Los dedos de Newt se movían por el mástil sin necesidad de mirarlos para saber qué cuerda pulsaba en cada momento, concentrado y Hermann se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos por unos momentos antes de empezar a cantar... en alemán. Arrastrando y forzando el acento en las primeras palabras. Y Hermann hubiera podido reírse de no ser porque sentía que estaba pálido.

 

_Heute treff ich einen Herrn._

_Der hat mich zum fressen gern,_

_weiche Teile und auch harte_

Moviendo una pierna al ritmo de la música y abordando el estribillo con fuerza, Newt parecía totalmente en su terreno. Daba igual que la letra de la canción tuviese poco de elegante, se notaba que Newton parecía tener la música en las venas. Y más bien, la canción despertó parte del espanto de Hermann ante lo que estaba escuchando. Y Newton seguía cantando como si no le importase en absoluto, viviendo sin embargo la canción y moviéndose a su ritmo. Aunque cantar no se le diese tan bien como la guitarra y la voz se le quebraba aquí y allá, haciendo chirriar los altos de la canción y forzándola para alcanzar los bajos.

Newton parecía capaz de coger la guitarra y terminar la canción estrellándola contra el suelo como hacían las estrellas en los conciertos, con muy poca cabeza, pero en cambio terminó la última nota, en absoluto menos intensa que las anteriores, y trazó un arco con el brazo, dejando el sonido en el aire hasta que se disolvió, bajando el mástil a continuación. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le sacó la lengua con descaro. El fuego le ardía en los ojos.

—¿A... A eso lo llamas "meter poco ruido"? —Le parafraseó sin creerlo—. La letra... era horrenda... —logró decir después porque no, no podía disimularlo. Ni siquiera por Newton. Precisamente no con Newton porque la verdad era que se había acostumbrado con una cruda franqueza que frente a cualquier otro le haría morderse la lengua.

Y Newton reaccionó inesperadamente riéndose abiertamente, con la cara roja por la emoción de la canción que aún parecía vibrar en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Es mi canción favorita de Rammstein —le informó.

—Pues la mía no —Hermann lo dijo con total honestidad y Newton pareció tomárselo como una broma o un halago incluso, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Más correctamente: dejándose caer sobre ella y rebotando muy poco en la superficie.

—Lo sospechaba. Lo siento —pero no lo sentía en absoluto.

Hermann intentó ignorarlo y en su lugar preguntó:

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar? —Pese a que la voz de Newton era demasiado chillona para cantar, tenía que admitir que tocaba bien. Incluso una canción como aquella. Pero Hermann tenía que concedérselo.

—Me enseñó mi padre. También le enseñó a mi tío, aunque él toca menos, solo cuando nos ponemos los tres —explicó Newton y a Hermann no le costó imaginarse a aquella peculiar familia de tres tocando juntos.

—¿Quieres oír otra? Prometo no jugártela esta vez...

Y por la cara de Newton, por la ilusión en los bordes de sus pupilas titilantes en ese momento, casi parecía que lo que le emocionaba era que Hermann le escuchase. ¿Acaso no tocaba para nadie más? No lo sabía... Newt tampoco tenía tantos amigos pero tal vez había llevado a Tendo algún día... Pero no, Hermann lo dudaba de pleno. Sin saber cómo ya sabía que no lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti? —Exigió primero, sin ninguna seguridad y receloso.

Newt, pese a haberle traicionado, no parecía nada arrepentido. Sin sangre no había delito, como quien decía, y solo había sido una pequeña jugarreta.

—No te arrepentirás —le prometió, como si de verdad se creyese el líder de una banda de rock sobre un escenario de conciertos y no un chaval de dieciséis años en su cuarto, sentando sobre una colcha que simulaba ser la piel de un dinosaurio—. ¿A modo de compensación? —Ofreció después, alzando las cejas, como si intentase darle pena con aquella expresión. Sin mucho éxito.

Pero eso fue suficiente para Newton que secuestró un "sí" sin necesidad de que Hermann lo dijese realmente.  El otro chico se había preparado, sin fiarse realmente de la palabra de Newton del todo, aunque no creyese que fuese a mentirle, pero esta vez el sonido de la guitarra fue mucho más suave. Seguía teniendo presencia y Newton arañó las cuerdas un par de veces, dejando que su sonido se expandiese por el cuarto.

Esta vez estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, utilizando un muslo de apoyo para la guitarra. Aun así el pie en el suelo iba marcando el ritmo como antes.

De nuevo Newt empezó a cantar ("high ho!") y, aunque su voz seguía siendo demasiado nerviosa para cualquier canción, esta vez no necesitaba forzarla, acompasándola al ritmo de la guitarra que parecía sonar muy sola en el cuarto sin ningún otro instrumento. Pero eso también la hacía sonar más única.

 

_Gasoline_

_Saccharin_

_I got no reason for the state I'm in_

_But I know what I am,_

_They know what they are_

_So let me be_

El sonido provenía todavía del amplificador y era fascinante ver cómo la púa pulsaba las cuerdas pero el sonido llegaba desde el lateral.

Daba igual la voz de Newton, se percibía cómo ponía todas sus ganas en la canción, que le gustaba de verdad y aunque la letra parecían solo palabras aleatorias unidas por los acordes de la guitarra, Hermann no podía dejar de escuchar, viendo cómo deslizaba los dedos, cortos, por el mástil y las cuerdas.

El final de la canción fue mucho menos abrupto que el anterior, repitiendo el estribillo en bucle y bajando el volumen hasta que la canción se diluyó como una banda de músicos se pierde calle abajo en un desfile, capaz de seguir por el mundo infinitamente pero que ya les has perdido la vista.

Y esta vez Newton le miró sonriente.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —Preguntó.

—La letra no tenía sentido —comentó Hermann y Newt parecía estárselo esperando porque se rio entre dientes.

—Es de mis canciones favoritas. I know what I am, de Band of Skulls —le explicó—. Que no tenga sentido es el sentido: no puedes juzgar algo por no entenderlo —interpretó Newton y Hermann casi se quedó callado ante aquellas palabras porque, pese a no estar explícitas en la letra de la canción, Newton parecía haber pensado mucho sobre ellas.

—Ya veo... Supongo que puede interpretarse así —le concedió. Aunque eso no hacía que fuese menos confusa la canción.

—No... no ha sido tan terrible, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Newton luego—. Ni siquiera aunque te haya tocado Rammstein...

A todas luces Newt parecía estar reflexionando si había cometido un error al hacerlo.

—No, no lo ha sido. Aunque me piten los oídos —le concedió Hermann, ligeramente azorado ante la idea de que Newt pudiese tener remordimientos y no simplemente seguir adelante como hacía siempre—. Gracias. Ha sido... interesante —escogió por fin la palabra.

Y entonces, de improvisto, mientras volvían a estar sentados el uno junto a el otro, a apenas un palmo de distancio, y Newton tenía la guitarra eléctrica apoyada sobre una pierna, con la banda cayéndole por uno de los hombros lánguidamente, Newt se inclinó hacia él para besarle.

Hermann se quedó quieto, sin aliento, y la sorpresa (aunque no era tanta) hizo que abriese los labios y todo el aire de sus pulmones aprovechó para desvanecerse sin dejar ni rastro.

Newton estaba besándole.

Otra vez. Por segunda vez.

Lo peor de todo era que Hermann no podía decir que le pillase por sorpresa realmente. La semana pasada... cuando habían estado ahí mismo sentados tras ver la peli... Hermann había notado con vívida claridad cómo el aire se enrarecía de la misma forma, como cuando las nubes se cargan de tensión antes de liberar una tormenta. Cuando había llamado a Dietrich en el momento justo... Y ahora la misma sensación estaba ahí, pendiendo entre ambos como el vértigo ante un precipicio, y los ojos de Newton habían parecido inmensos como un universo de tonalidades verdes tras los cristales de sus gafas... Y Hermann había estado seguro _por un segundo_ , fugaz y crucial, de que iba a besarle como el último día de clase. Y no le había apartado.

Lo había sabido con la misma certeza de que la raíz cuadrada de menos uno era un número imaginario y lo había sabido con la misma irracionalidad.

Porque era impensable que Newton le estuviese besando pero era lo que estaba haciendo.

Y Hermann le estaba dejando.

Respiró contra sus labios, tratando de conseguir algo del aliento que se le había escapado, y un escalofrío le descendió por la espina dorsal a una velocidad de vértigo. Vértigo, como el de su estómago. ¿Eso era lo que la gente llamaba "mariposas"? No tenía ni idea pero le parecía una comparativa muy poco atinada. Salvo que las mariposas ascendiesen también hasta su cerebro, nublándole la conciencia.

El beso pareció durar una eternidad y cuando se separaron Hermann sintió que le faltaba aire en los pulmones, como si ya se hubiesen acostumbrado a su escasez.

Y frente a él estaban los ojos de Newton, que los abrió entonces, muy grandes y abiertos en la cara cuajada de granos. Newt tenía la piel grasa, seguramente de comer tantas guarrerías y beber tanta coca-cola. Hermann tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía que decir o hacer algo, eso estaba claro, pero ¿el qué?

Las mariposas debían seguir entre su cerebro porque volvió a besarle y esta vez sintió el cuerpo de Newton temblar y cómo se acercaba a él.

Aquello era una locura. Newton se quitó la guitarra y la apartó a un lado sin decir nada y Hermann abrió los labios cuando apartó la banda. Y en cuanto ésta desapareció Newt volvió a juntarlos con los suyos. El aliento de Newton sabía a snacks y en su boca notaba las burbujas de gas del refresco.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerz,a incapaz de controlarlo, y en algún momento debía haberlas movido porque ahora sus dedos estaban entre el pelo de Newton, corto y abundante, y las del otro chico le cogían de la cintura, echándose el uno hacia el otro.

Podía ver la piel de Newt junto a su nariz, clavada en su cara y de pronto...

—Cierra los ojos, tío... —la voz de Newt podía haber sido telepatía porque sonó tan baja que Hermann apenas fue consciente de ella pero la obedeció, cerrándolos.

Y fue como si la piel se le erizase, incapaz de verle pero estando boca contra boca.

Era imposible...

Los labios de Newton presionaron contra los suyos y abrió la boca, notando el escalofrío, claramente consciente de él pese a los ojos cerrados (claramente consciente de él _por causa_ de los ojos cerrados, como si aquello se tratase de algún tipo de experimento sensorial) la lengua de Newt acariciándolos. E instintivamente la suya propia le rozó, brevemente, un contacto fugaz, antes de que los labios volviesen a presionar como si besar sirviese para devorar. Cerró un poco más los dedos sobre el pelo de Newton y este ni siquiera pareció protestar, pese a que sus propios dedos se le clavaban a través de las capas de ropa.

Y Hermann se preguntaba si, en aquel beso, creciente, podría captar el pulso de Newton.

Cuando cortaron el beso ambos jadearon y volvieron a mirarse, incapaces de saber qué decir y Hermann sintió que tenía la cara carmesí hasta la punta de las orejas. Abrió la boca, para balbucear algo que ni siquiera había calculado ya. Era como si sus propios pensamientos se hubiesen ralentizado y toda su vibración se hubiese transmitido a su piel.

—Así que... ¿eres alemán?

Era lo último que Newt pretendía preguntar, pero lo único que se le ocurrió. Era lo único que explicaba que Hermann se hubiese escandalizado ante la canción de Rammstein, aparte de su volumen.

La pregunta parecía tan fuera de lugar que Hermann solo supo reaccionar contestándola:

—Sí... Nací en la zona de Baviera pero nos mudamos muy pronto a Inglaterra. Y luego vinimos a Estados Unidos cuando le ofrecieron trabajo a mi padre —explicó, lacónico y aún perdido. Por la pregunta, por el beso que aún notaba en los labios, porque fuese Newt y por todo.

Aún tenía los dedos entre su pelo y era perfectamente consciente de ello pero era incapaz de conectarlo con la idea de qué hacer ahora.

—Bien... —a todas luces parecía que Newt también estaba sin habla. Y ambos susurraban, tal vez por la cercanía, tal vez porque se notaban la respiración mutuamente en la cara—. Eso explica ese terrible acento británico. Llevaba preguntándomelo desde el primer día —dijo en voz alta, aunque no tenía aliento suficiente para reírse como solía hacer. Pero sonreía. Muy poco. Pero lo suficiente.

No necesitó opinar nada más porque Newt volvió a besarle y esta vez Hermann cerró los ojos desde el principio, dejándole, y cuando volvieron a separarse, preguntó:

—¿Y tú?

El acento de Newton sí era más evidente.

—Nací en Berlín Vinimos aquí hace cuatro años —explicó el otro chico a su vez.

Estaban aún el uno junto al otro, sabiendo que la conversación no casaba con el resto de la escena, y nuevamente se besaron.

Y esta vez sus dientes chocaron entre sí y fue como si alguien les hubiese aplicado una descarga eléctrica que les hizo apartarse ante la desagradable sensación.

—Ugh...

—Perdón.

—No pasa nada.

Ambos estaban rojos y la guitarra había quedado tumbada a un lado sobre la colcha. Hermann vio como Newt tragaba saliva ante el fallo.

Con mucho cuidado, con la valentía apretándole el corazón en el pecho como si quisiese cortarle la circulación, sin creerse lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, se inclinó y le besó una última vez.

—Tengo que irme —musitó luego al separarse por... ya había perdido la cuenta.

La idea pareció decepcionar a Newton pero decepcionarle era muy fácil en realidad.

—¿No te recoge tu hermano hoy?

—No, esta vez voy por mi cuenta.

No dijo que precisamente era porque si iba a ver a menudo a Newt, no quería estar obligando a Dietrich a pasar el verano llevándole a casa. Y tenía edad suficiente para moverse por la ciudad él solo. Incluso con el bastón. Últimamente además se sentía más seguro, menos inestable, y estaba barajando la posibilidad de dejarlo en casa... Pero tal vez era muy temprano para ello.

La respuesta salió automáticamente de los labios de Newton, sin necesidad de reflexionarla:

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la parada?

Por un momento Hermann sopesó seriamente negarse. Era lo más fácil, lo más cómodo... Pero sabía cómo sonaría. Como una huida. Pero en aquella ocasión no era una huida. De hecho, en el fondo, a Hermann también le decepcionaba tener que irse.

—De acuerdo —aceptó entonces en voz alta. Su voz salió débil, como todas las palabras anteriores.

Newton asintió y ambos recogieron las cosas. Newt colocó la guitarra en su sitio y guardó el amplificador y el cableado que requería la cómoda instalación. Ninguno dijo nada mientras lo hacían y eso en Newton era extraño porque parecía que respirase letras y cuerdas vocales.

Pero acababan de besarse de nuevo y no por accidente. Ambos seguían rojos y evitaron mirarse mientras salían.

Cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús era evidente que Newton tenía algo en la punta de la lengua, debatiéndose entre la incapacidad para hablar o para no hacerlo. Pero Newt no estaba hecho para contenerse:

—¿Quedamos otro día?

Sus ojos seguían siendo enormes cuando se cruzaban con los de Hermann y éste entendió a la perfección a qué se refería.

Era una suerte que al final Dietrich no fuese a buscarle porque Hermann dudaba que pudiese ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba. 

Tardó unos segundos en responder, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, casi asustado, pero al final solo pudo responder lo evidente:

—Claro —una única palabra y parecía un hilillo antes de añadir—. Si quieres...

Porque ¿y si era Newt el que no quería? Era el primer amigo de verdad que tenía y aunque tocaba canciones demasiado fuertes, aunque le gustaban las pelis pésimas y aunque cantar no fuese su punto fuerte... Hermann apreciaba su compañía y ni sabía cuándo había empezado. También era inteligente e incluso divertido aunque la mitad de veces Hermann se negase a reconocerlo.

No quería perder eso.

Pero no, ¿cómo iba Newt a no querer?

—Genial —En su lugar su cara pareció claramente aliviada ante su respuesta—. Hablaremos por whatsapp —propuso aún con debilidad.

Y Hermann aceptó antes de subir al autobús que acababa de parar.

 

×××

 

—¿Y cuándo vas a echarte novia? —Preguntó Karla y Hermann estuvo a punto de escupir y regar la mesa indignamente con el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar.

Esa noche estaban cenando los cuatro hermanos solos. Lars y Lana Gottlieb estaban aún en una runión y tardaría en llegar. Dietrich se había ocupado de cocinar algo y a Hermann le recordó a todas las veces que sus padres estaban fuera de casa por un congreso, un peritaje o tantos otros motivos, y que era su hermana mayor el que se ocupaba de ellos. Hacía ya varios años, desde que Dietrich había empezado la universidad (y Hermann intuía que esa era la única consecuencia que no le gustaba de haberse ido al colegio mayor. Pero sus notas le habían conseguido una plaza en una de las universidades de la Ivy Leage y eso no se podía dejar pasar, ni hablar)  y Hermann y Karla, incluso Bastien, habían crecido, que ya nadie tenía que ejercer de canguro. Pero aún con todo, en momentos como aquel, con Dietrich ocupándose de todo y cocinando con delantal, le traían buenos recuerdos de ellos cuatro.

—¿Q-q-qué? —Hermann apenas fue capaz de mantener el tono de la voz, tartamudeando ante la ocurrencia. Seguramente si sus padres estuviesen a la mesa a Karla ni se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza una pregunta así pero la chica sonrió un pelín por su reacción.

—Sí —insistió con afabilidad—. Dietrich ya se ha echado novia —y el susodicho la miró, azorado al ver que le ponía en evidencia sin su permiso—, y yo tuve novio en el último año de instituto. Incluso a Bastien le gusta una chica de su clase. ¿Y a ti? —Quiso saber, tirándole de la lengua.

Hermann nunca había sido muy bueno disimulando. Se removió en el asiento, aún con el tenedor en la mano, y se lamió los labios en busca de palabras. Pero en su lugar encontró la fantasía (una imaginación pues el sabor había desaparecido hacía horas ya, pero igualmente vívida e intensa) de la coca-cola en los labios de Newton.

¿Había forma de que Karla se lo hubiese olido? La intuición femenina o algo por el estilo... pero aquello era terriblemente poco científico y objetivo. Era más fácil que fuese una cruel broma de la casualidad, por imposible que pareciese. Y, aún así, por un segundo el horror casi le hizo considerarlo.

—No —croó por fin, antes de aclararse la garganta—. No me interesan esas cosas —explicó en voz algo baja pero que por suerte sonó mucho más firme de lo que era.

Era cierto: siempre se había concentrado en su formación, en sus estudios y nunca se le había ocurrido plantearse "echarse una novia". La forma frívola en que Karla lo había dicho evidenciaba que estaba bromeando, al menos en parte, pero eso no le hizo sentir más cómodo con el tema.

—Tus compañeros se pierden un buen partido —se rio esta y Hermann  se comió una maldición, demasiado avergonzado.

—Karla... —Dietrich intervino entre ambos, como cuando eran pequeños y estaban en casa solos, advirtiéndole de que no se propasase acorralándole y Hermann lo agradeció aunque añadió después, para defenderse a sí mismo un poco:

—Como acabo de decir, no es algo que me interese ahora mismo —insistió.

Y el tema quedó olvidado con facilidad.

Pero, ¿De verdad no le interesaba? Horas después, metido en la cama, Hermann miró el techo, negro sobre su cabeza ahora que la luz estaba apagada. No podía dormir pese a haber pasado ya la media noche y tragó saliva. Ahí, de alguna forma, volvía a estar el sabor de los labios de Newton, blandos y suaves, al besarle, calientes y azucarados. Y no por error aquella vez.

Solo de recordarlo pudo notar como el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba.

Newton le había besado y él le había besado a su vez, con intensidad, dejándose llevar.

Y el último de instituto había sido su primer beso, demasiado paralizado como para reaccionar al principio, sin poder creérselo ni entenderlo...

La respuesta que le había dado a Karla había sido la verdad hasta hacía un par de semanas tan solo. Muchos de su clase y del instituto hablan de besos y de tener pareja pero Hermann nunca había participado de esas conversaciones (ni de ningunas, por regla general) y nunca había pensado que pudiese estarse perdiendo algo.

Pero luego había aparecido Newton. No solo eso: había aparecido (y le había odiado por ello) y luego se le había pegado (y le había odiado más) y había seguido a su lado hiciese lo que hiciese (y aunque le odiase también se lo había agradecido) y el último día le había besado (y Hermann no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto).

Newton. Que ahora eran amigos pero... Hermann no podía ni pensar en ello. Era asfixiante y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, como si fuese a ahogarse, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dispuesto a obligarse a dormir si era necesario, queriendo poder apagar voluntariamente su cerebro que seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez esa tarde. La mirada de Newton y sus labios y cómo no había podido separarse de ellos, cálidos y dulces por el azúcar de la coca-cola cuando Hermann ni siquiera era un especial amigo de los refrescos.

Su mente volvía a ese momento y volvía a Newt cantando. Primero con terrible pasión en alemán pese a que su voz no servía para esa canción, luego con corazón una canción cuya letra parecía un sentido oculto. También al momento en el que le había querido convencer, como si fuese _importante_ que Hermann le escuchase. Y luego el beso. Los besos. Como una cadena donde uno era imposible de diferenciarse del otro. La presión de los labios de Newton sobre los suyos y su lengua rozándolos un momento, con casi timidez. Tan impropia de Newton. Tan frágil en él.

E, incapaz de dormirse, Hermann se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, no tenía en absoluto control sobre su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que no se note que me gusta que estos dos hablen literalmente de CUALQUIER COSA.   
> Las canciones que canta Newt son Mein Tail, de Rammstein y I know what I am, de Band of Skulls. Una canción que definitivamente le recomiendo a cualquiera porque es de mis favoritas da igual el tiempo que pase.


	15. Chapter 15

—Creo que deberías hacer la ingeniería.

Newt habló con tanta seguridad, con la voz tan clara, y tan de pronto, que Hermann levantó la cabeza hacia él asombrado. No llevaban ni tres minutos en silencio pero Hermann ya debía haberse esperado que Newton debía estar a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa.

—¿Sí? —Fue lo único que supo responder.

—Totalmente —Newton asintió, por si acaso no le había oído, con una seguridad que indicaba que había pensado cuidadosamente en ello—. Física te pega mucho pero dijiste que querías hacer ingeniería aeroespacial, ¿verdad? —Y Hermann hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza—. Para hacer coherentes, ¿verdad?

Y Hermann trató de no trabarse ante aquello, siendo inesperado que Newt siguiese pensando en aquella conversación que habían tenido dos meses atrás en la heladería. Pero sí, eso era lo que quería hacer. Ya que no podía viajar en ellos, podía usar sus números para ponerlos en órbita. Y quién sabía: el Universo era infinito y estaba lleno de posibilidades.

—Si es lo que te gustaría hacer creo que deberías hacerlo —explicó Newton.

Y Hermann desvió la mirada. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello pero... Newton y él habían seguido viéndose a lo largo del verano. Al final habían terminado de ver los documentales de Stephen Hawking y Newton ahora era más consciente aún que antes de su pasión por las estrellas. Otras veces habían quedado para jugar a alguno de los videojuegos de Newt pero Hermann no terminaba de habituarse al sistema de la consola y había resultado ser competitivo. Nunca se lo había considerado antes... salvo con Newton. Pero no le gustaba perder y Newt no era precisamente un ganador muy legal. Otras veces charlaban en la calle sobre cualquier tema.

Y muchas se besaban. En mitad de momentos clave de silencio, en la habitación de Newton.

Hermann tragó saliva, evocando esos momentos. Llevaban aquella dinámica casi todo el verano y no habían hablado de ello. Lo peor era que Hermann era consciente de que él era el responsable de los dos pero... no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué clase de relación le unía ahora a Newton? Confiaba en él, más de lo que hubiese esperado nunca el día que se conocieron, y había podido hablar con él de cosas que no podía hablar con nadie más. Newton le escuchaba incluso hablar sobre números con más paciencia de la que parecía que tenía cuando luego le decía que iba a casarse con una raíz cuadrada.

Hermann simplemente no sabía la respuesta. ¿Eran amigos que se besaban? Pero eso no era apropiado, era una situación en el aire que debía resolver. Como una incógnita acorralada entre distintos valores (sí < x > no) pero que no terminaba de ser despejada, de quedar resuelta.

Por no hablar de lo evidente.

Hermann tragó saliva de pensarlo, nervioso. Newton no dejaba de ser otro chico. No era que opinase a favor o en contra en aquel asunto pero... nunca se había planteado algo parecido antes. Era diferente oír de fondo que algo existía, a terceras personas, que experimentarlo uno mismo. Y sabía cuál sería la opinión de sus padres... La misma que si decidía que no quería estudiar física como su padre. Daba igual que Dietrich fuese el hermano mayor: Hermann siempre había sido el más brillante y sobre el que más expectativas había depositado Lars, pensando que seguiría sus pasos, que trabajaría con él en un futuro...

—Puedes hacer ingeniería y luego física —propuso Newton a su lado, ajeno a sus pensamientos, después de que Hermann hubiese confesado que física también le interesaba y gustaba.

Hermann ni siquiera se había parado a pensar si... si a Newton podía gustarle. La sola idea le bloqueaba, demasiado... imposible como para planteársela. Dejando pasar los besos como si nada. Y Newt también seguía haciéndolo, como si nada.

—¿Sí? —Se giró finalmente, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Newt acababa de preguntarle algo? Le estaba mirando como si esperase una respuesta.

—¿Sí? —La respuesta de Newt fue un eco de la suya que le confundió (y por tanto, molestó) aún más.

—Newt, ¿que...?

—¡Tendo! —Newt levantó a su lado la mirada hacia el cielo, claramente sin prestarle atención y Hermann se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, había sacado el móvil y que lo tenía en la otra oreja, hablándole al auricular. No había sido una pregunta lo que le había hecho volver a la Tierra si no el ruido del teléfono.

—¿Cómo va todo, tío? —Newt hablaba alto por teléfono, como la gran mayoría de gente, pero cuando Hermann iba a desviar la mirada sin querer interrumpir la conversación, la cara de Newton se ensombreció repentinamente—. ¿Qué? Joder. ¿En serio? —Incluso el tono, siempre contento, había descendido con cierta preocupación—. ¿Pero estás bien? Ah... Sí. Te lo dije —y Newt estuvo a punto de sonreír pese a todo—. No es justo pero... te lo dije, tío.

¿Algo le había ocurrido a Tendo? Fuese lo que fuese parecía un tema serio pese a que Newt tenía un tres por ciento de sonrisa en sus labios, como si acabase de ganar una apuesta a costa de su amigo.

—Vale, vale... Sí, claro. ¿Dónde estás? —Hermann le imitó cuando se levantó pero entonces Newt se detuvo de golpe—. Con Hermann —farfulló de pronto—. ¡Tendo! —Newt prácticamente chilló a continuación y... para qué mentir: la curiosidad carcomía a Hermann. Le habían mencionado en la conversación. Tendo probablemente le habría preguntado a Newton qué estaba haciendo pero fue suficiente para despertar su curiosidad—. Que te den, Tendo. Espera ahí, vamos para allá —y con aquellas ambivalentes últimas palabras, Newt colgó el teléfono.

Hermann no era de meter las narices donde no le llamaban pero en cuanto Newton colgó, preguntó:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Tendo —explicó innecesariamente Newton porque ese era el único dato que le había quedado claro de lo que había oído de la conversación—. Le han dado una paliza.

—¡¿Una paliza?! —Repitió con alarma y Newt asintió, cogiéndole del brazo para tirar de él.

—Sí, el novio de la chica con la que lleva medio curso tonteando. Ahora te pongo al día —le prometió.

Y cuando subieron al autobús, tras correr los últimos metros para ello (aunque más bien fue Newton el que corrió y pidió al conductor que esperase hasta que Hermann le alcanzó, y aun así la pierna le torturaba cuando por fin se subió y buscó un sitio para recuperar aliento a gusto) Newton cumplió su promesa, contándole todo lo que sabía de la historia de Tendo y Alison. Hermann le escuchó sin poder darle crédito salvo por la fuente de la que procedía la información.

—Tu amigo es un insensato... —comentó en cuanto Newton acabó—. Era evidente que eso no iba a salir bien.

Y en respuesta Newton se encogió de hombros. Lo que era, dicho fuese de paso, una respuesta muy insatisfactoria.

—Al comienzo ni siquiera era para tanto —le contó—, pero creo que ahora le gusta de verdad la chica.

Entre los dos debía haber _algo_. Química. Sentimental o a nivel cerebral, imaginaba Newton. Era cierto que Tendo podía ligar con cualquiera, y que le daba igual que pudiese tener novio, pero también era cierto que salía cómo sacarse las castañas del fuego y que, hasta donde sabía Newton, nunca había terminado en una pelea. Por lo que tenía que haber _algo_ entre ellos, algo de verdad.

Hermann no estaba de acuerdo: si Tendo creía que Alison le gustaba de verdad tendría que haber actuado claramente (y trató de pensar _solo_ en Tendo y Alison al decirlo) y no haber jugado de aquella forma que, al final, solo le había metido en problemas.

Cuando bajaron del autobús no tardaron en ver a Tendo sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos, con una mano en la nariz y un montón de pequeñas estampas rojas por la camisa.

—¡Tío! —Newton fue el primero en acercarse y el primero al que Tendo vio mientras Hermann iba detrás acarreando su bastón y negándose a correr otra vez.

—Newt —intentó exclamar a modo de reconocimiento Tendo, pero la voz le salió nasal. Aún así formó una sonrisa débil pero optimista pese a la sangre—. No hacía falta que vinieseis, chicos... Pero me alegra veros. Hermann —le saludó también con la cabeza.

—Guau, te han dado bien.

—¡Newton! —Indignado Hermann le reprendió con la voz, dándole con el bastón en una pierna. No eran precisamente las palabras más adecuadas ante una persona que le sangraba la nariz. Y Hermann rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar un pañuelo y tendérselo—. Ten. No está usado —le avisó para tranquilizarlo.

La cara de Tendo reflejó el alivio al ver el pañuelo y se echó hacia adelante para cogerlo.

—Gracias.

—¿Usas _pañuelos_ de tela? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? —Preguntó Newton a su lado, como si aquel fuese el detalle más relevante de toda la escena. A veces se preguntaba por qué seguían maravillándole y asombrándole esos detalles de Hermann, pero siempre aparecía uno nuevo que le demostraba lo desfasado que parecía y era—. ¿De verdad que esa estética _old british_ no es a posta? ¿No lo haces a propósito para dejarme alucinado?

—Cállate, Newton —le cortó con la capacidad que le daba el haberlo hecho muchas otras veces antes—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás —le recomendó a Tendo luego, ignorando a Newton.

El otro chico, de piel ligeramente más oscura, fue más cabal y se colocó el pañuelo contra la nariz, presionando la hemorragia, y le hizo caso, echando el cuello hacia atrás para mirar al cielo. El pelo negro, que solía llevar peinado siempre hacia un lado, con la frente despejada, y muy a menudo usando gomina, estaba ahora desordenado.

Podía notar a Newton inquieto a un lado y, como si el chico hubiese estado contando los minutos mínimos necesarios, no tardó en sentarse al lado de Tendo en el banco diciendo:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntanos! Te dije que ibas a acabar ganándote una paliza, ¡hah!

—Newt... —Hermann le advirtió de nuevo. Por mucho que creyese que aquel momento era predecible con los datos que le había facilitado Newton, no significaba que fuese educado resaltarlo de aquella forma.

Pero Newton tenía razón y a Tendo parecían haberle dado "una buena": aparte de la hemorragia nasal que le había manchado la camisa (sucia también, como si hubiese acabado en el suelo) y la mano al contenerla; tenía también un ojo morado y una herida en el labio.

Pero, pese a todo, sobreviviría.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él a su vez. Una pregunta mucho más pertinente dada la situación.

Tendo asintió un poco erráticamente, aún con la cabeza atrás.

—Sí, sí... solo han sido un par de golpes —les dijo, restándole importancia—. Mi madre diría que me lo tengo merecido —Tendo trató de reírse una pizca.

—Por golfo —completó Newton encantado y Tendo asintió, tomándoselo sorprendentemente bien. Hermann no lo entendía pero imaginó que por eso eran amigos.

—Resulta que Chuck...

—¿El novio de Alison? —Interrumpió Newt como si no se diese cuenta de la situación y Tendo asintió muy poco, aún con la cabeza hacia atrás. Newton parecía demasiado entretenido con todo aquello teniendo en cuenta que era su amigo el que estaba sangrando.

—Sí, el novio de Alison. Resulta que vio que habíamos estado hablando por whatsapp. Le debió coger el móvil. Y antes me lo cruce y... ya ves. No es una historia larga —sonrió Tendo. Parecía el tipo de persona que hacía de las malas situaciones una anécdota para el futuro.

—¿Necesitas ir al médico? —preguntó Hermann luego, tratando de poner algo de cordura en todo aquello.

—No, no es nada —aseguró—. Creo que ya ha parado de sangrar y todo... —añadió, quitándose el pañuelo de la cara, manchado de sangre—. Gracias por venir, chicos.

Hermann no estaba de acuerdo en eso de que no era nada pero era Tendo quien tenía que decidir y era cierto que el moratón no era muy grande y que parecía haber salido de una pieza.

 

* * *

 

 

—Tengo que irme —suspiró por fin Hermann. Llevaban una hora y media allí, en ese banco, mientras Tendo terminaba de recuperarse. Hermann había consultado el reloj varias veces en la última media hora pero había dicho en casa que iría para cenar y no podía faltar a su palabra.

Decirlo fue como romper un hechizo y los otros dos chicos buscaron sus móviles para mirar la hora.

—Es supertarde —silbó Newton y miró hacia Tendo de nuevo—. ¿Te acompaño a casa? Por si acaso vuelve a aparecer algún novio celoso de tus ligues —añadió, burlonamente, pero Tendo, en vez de ofenderse, se rio a su vez.

—No sé yo si serás una gran defensa —le devolvió el pique—. Hasta luego, Hermann. Gracias por venir, no tenías que molestarle —le dijo luego, retomando un tono más respetable.

—No ha sido nada —le aseguró éste.

—Tu pañuelo —Tendo trató de devolvérselo pero Hermann insistió en que se lo quedase.

—¿Estaréis bien? —Preguntó, antes de despedirse, mirándolos a ambos, con una pizca de preocupación. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta la impulsividad de Newton y que Tendo también parecía a veces meterse en líos, no sabía si era buena idea dejarlos solos.

Pero ambos le aseguraron que estarían bien, despidiéndose para que no llegase tarde y cinco minutos después Hermann ya no estaba allí.

Newton le ayudó a ponerse en pie, aunque Tendo no estaba tan mal como para no sostenerse, y le preguntó cómo se llegaba a su casa para encaminarse hacia allí. Jacob no era tan estricto como pintaba el padre de Hermann (¡menos mal!) así que no pasaría nada si llegaba un poco tarde y más si era por una buena causa como ayudar a un amigo en apuros. Podía llamarles para avisar después de dejar a Tendo.

—¿Y qué tal con tu flechazo? —Preguntó luego éste mientras hablaban sobre cómo les había ido el verano, y Newt se volvió de inmediato hacia él por sacar ese tema tan de pronto y a traición—. Tienes que contármelo todo —Tendo le ignoró y en su lugar le azuzó, con interés y sin ninguna piedad—. Me lo debes, que yo te he hablado de Alison. ¿Quién es?

Pero ni loco Newton iba a confesar aquello. Y en su lugar solo masculló entre dientes:

—Nadie. Aún no se lo he dicho pero...

—¿Ya os habéis enrollado? —Tendo le sonrió, sin importarle los moratones, y le dio un golpecito con la punta del codo entre las costillas.

De hecho el buen humor del chico no parecía en absoluto afectado por la pelea.

—¡No! —La exclamación surgió de sus labios quizá con un poco de excesiva intensidad. Pero la verdad era que... darse el lote en su cuarto contaba como "enrollarse", ¿no?

Newton sentía como si la piel fuese a abrírsele como un efecto de maquillaje 3D del calor que sentía bajo las mejillas.

—Pero quieres —completó Tendo pese a todo, aun sonriendo.

—... Bueno... —empezó a decir.

—¡Eso es que sí!

Tendo prácticamente saltó en el sitio, interrumpiendo su camino, totalmente orgulloso de oír esa simple palabra dubitativa que daba alas a su imaginación. Iban avanzando con el brazo uno por encima de los hombros del otro, apoyándose mutuamente.

—Insisto: si te gusta deberías decírselo. A quien sea —puntualizó, como si quisiese dejar claro que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Y Newt de verdad esperaba que no lo supiese.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desorganizándoselo un poco.

—Ya... pero...

—No hay peros que valgan, colega —le interrumpió Tendo al ver que desviaba la mirada—. ¿Sabes si le gustas acaso?

 _Ese_ era precisamente el mayor problema. Era cierto que había besado a Hermann y _Hermann_ le había besado _a él_ también pero era imposible que... Newton sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

Hermann era mucho más ordenado y metódico que él, algo que a Newt le desquiciaba y sabía que su forma de ser también le volvía loco a él. No sabía qué pensar. Aún le sorprendía siquiera que no le hubiese apartado de un empujón la primera vez llamándole degenerado.

—Solo tienes una forma de averiguarlo, Newt —le dijo Tendo muy serio ante su falta de respuesta para cuando llegaron a la esquina de su calle. Su tono había cambiado totalmente.

Newton abrió la boca para decirle que no era tan fácil (¿Y si lo hacía y Hermann definitivamente decidía que no quería saber más de él? Newt podía bufar y gritarle que él _tampoco_ quería saber nada de él, e incluso meterse con Hermann, pero eso no lo haría ser cierto) pero no pudo. En su lugar, porque no sabía quedarse callado y mucho menos gestionar la presión adecuadamente, le bufó a Tendo:

—¡Mira quién habla! Al que le han dado una paliza por no aclarar las cosas con la chica que le gusta —y puso los ojos en blanco.

Tendo, a su lado, casi se rio.

— _Touche_ —le concedió—. Pero ese no es el tema. Mira, Newt —Tendo recuperó esa expresión seria, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Es la única forma de averiguar si te corresponden. Y de que me dejes de dar la tabarra, ya que estamos —y esta vez la risa de su amigo fue a traición. Pero solo duro un instante fugaz—. Puede decirte que no pero ¿y si te dice que sí? No te tomaba por un cobarde...

—¡No soy un cobarde!

Y Tendo continuó hablando, como si no le hubiese oído:

—Quiero que pases de darme la brasa con tu flechazo a que me des la brasa con tu nueva pareja, ¿vale? ¡Así que ya se lo estás diciendo!

Tendo finalizó lo que se suponía que era un discurso motivacional y Newton resopló, exagerando la expresión para mostrarse lo más hastiado posible y le dio una patada a una piedra suelta diminuta en la acera.

Pero no era tan sencillo. Como había dicho Tendo... ¿y si le decía que sí? Newt era incapaz de imaginarlo, igual que no era físicamente capaz de imaginarse plantándose delante de Hermann y... Prefería encerrarse en casa y no salir un año. Hermann no estaría de acuerdo. Era imposible. Algo así quebrantaría algún tipo de ley de la Física Universal.

—Ya veré —respondió pese a todo. Solo para librarse de Tendo.

Éste le dio una última palmada en la espalda.

—No lo dejes pasar —le avisó, despidiéndose para entrar en la casa y Newt volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo en cuanto desapareció.

Se acordó por suerte de que tenía que llamar a su padre y buscó el móvil, para encontrarse precisamente un whatsapp de Hermann en la pantalla, preguntando si ya había dejado a Tendo y si todo iba bien.

El huevo está en el nido.

Solo tiene unos rasguños pero está entero.

Tecleó con una sonrisa y con esa sensación en el estómago, seguro de que no podía decírselo (¿y si decía que sí?) (pero era Hermann, era imposible que dijese que sí) (probablemente le odiaría), y tragó saliva una última vez antes de dar a enviar. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello y buscó el contacto de su padre (Rock'n'Dad) para avisar de que ya estaba de camino.

Ojalá hubiese algo de cena al llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de mis cosas favoritas de Pacific Rim es como, pese a haber unos protagonistas, introduce tantos personajes secundarios interesantes y los perfila tan bien, aunque sea en poquito tiempo y es imposible no cogerles cariño (como Tendo, por ejemplo)


	16. Chapter 16

No había hablado aún con Hermann. Siempre que iba a intentarlo, cuando creía que iba a ser capaz, resultaba que no podía, que los nervios le cerraban la laringe y le drenaba los pulmones y tenía que cambiar de tema. Era curioso porque Newton, si destacaba en algo, era en su capacidad para hablar en cualquier momento sin necesidad de pensar en ello (quizá _demasiado_ sin la necesidad de pensar en ello, y eso lo convertía en una desventaja) y más cuando estaba nervioso. La intranquilidad, el darle vueltas a algo, hacía que ese efecto se acentuase, incapaz de quedarse callado y de no echar fuera el tema que le inquietase, aún más rápido.

Sin embargo cada vez que intentaba hablar con Hermann... ninguna era capaz. El pánico le arañaba por dentro y le hacía recular, bromeando sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Hermann tampoco había sacado el tema y Newt creía que iba a volverse loco. Newt creía que cuando le había besado en la parada del autobús el último día de clase, Hermann iba a gritarle y decirle que no quería saber más de él, precisamente cuando por fin ambos habían admitido que eran amigos oficialmente. Pero, para su sorpresa, no lo había hecho. Pero tampoco había hecho nada más. Nada en absoluto. Y a Newt los nervios le roían por dentro, dispuestos a erosionarle de dentro a afuera hasta reducirle a polvo. Sorprendentemente Hermann había querido quedar con él cuando había tenido el valor de recordárselo dos días después. Y habían quedado, en casa de Newt, cosa que aún no se creía del todo, y Newton quería besarle desesperadamente pese a saber que era una forma de firmar su sentencia de muerte (de re-firmarla, como si estuviese provocando a Hermann que no había reaccionado a la primera). Pero quería hacerlo con tanta fuerza, con tanta intensidad... que no podía creerse que Hermann no lo hubiese notado o que no hubiese podido leer su mente de tan alto que el pensamiento le acosaba.

No lo había hecho. Había logrado evitarlo. O más bien Hermann había roto aquel momento cuando había estado _a punto_ , para llamar a su hermano para que fuese a recogerle. Newton suponía que sí, que eso era lo mejor y que era bueno que no hubiese pasado nada al final. Hermann parecía normal esa tarde pero no quería tirarlo todo por la borda y bastante suerte había tenido la primera vez...

Pero la intención le había durado poco. Una vez se le ocurría algo, Newton era incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza, y ya había pensado con demasiada claridad que quería volver a besar a Hermann... Intentar no hacerlo era imposible y su pecho lo había sabido mucho antes de que su cerebro quisiese aceptarlo. Fue inevitable que en el siguiente silencio, cuando acababa de tocarle Band of Skulls a Hermann ( _Gott_ , no tendría que haber hecho eso porque tocar para Hermann... Newton apenas había sido capaz de respirar mientras lo hacía, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar y no mirarle), que Newton acabase haciéndolo. Tirarse al vacío.

Era un suicidio y lo sabía.

Hermann nunca...

Pero Hermann le _devolvió_ el beso y el corazón de Newton le saltó en el pecho, haciéndole echarse hacia adelante con su movimiento mientras su sistema nervioso central intentaba comprenderlo. Sin importarle entenderlo o no, abrió los labios y los de Hermann le siguieron, temblorosos pero captando cada uno de sus movimientos. Descontando el primer beso, Newt no tenía ni idea de qué tenía que hacer: solo se había dejado llevar. Besándole sin más. Quería abrazarle pero no se atrevió.

Como era de esperar Newton no era bueno conteniéndose y lo hizo la tercera vez. Mientras solo oía sus propios latidos en los oídos y el calor en las mejillas.

Luego tampoco dijeron nada. Como la anterior vez. Como si no supiesen qué o cómo decirlo, ambos confusos y ambos apartando la mirada para hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero a ratos se cogían las manos o se apoyaban el uno en el hombro del otro, y cada vez Newt sentía que iba a explotar en una especie de combustión espontánea. O no tan espontánea dado que la causa era bien clara. No, sería una combustión hermannica.

Pero ambos hicieron como si nada, sin saber qué decir.

¿Era acaso el novio de Hermann? ¿Hermann era su novio? La palabra sonaba demasiado grande y demasiado... común. Newton no tenía ni idea.

Pero se había dado cuenta, para su horror, de que Hermann _le gustaba_.

Le gustaba un montón. O más.

Para Tendo la solución era muy simple pero Newton no lo tenía tan claro.

Y, pese a todo, habían seguido quedando, haciendo como si nada y sin decir nada. Disimulando cuando se daban la mano, fingiendo no darse cuenta, para luego soltarse cuando empezaban a discutir con ferocidad.

Y así había transcurrido el verano. Cuando Newton se dio cuenta apenas quedaba una semana para volver al instituto y habían sido los dos mejores meses de verano de la Historia y no quería que se acabase.

Tener que ir al instituto a formalizar la matrícula era un dolor en el culo, el obligatorio recordatorio de que todo lo bueno se acaba y de que las clases estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Newton tenía su plaza asegurada para el duodécimo curso pero tenía que ir al instituto y confirmarla, escogiendo las asignaturas de su itinerario.

Un auténtico coñazo y Newt se preguntaba simplemente _por qué_ no podían hacerlo por internet. ¡Vivían en el maravillo siglo XXI! ¡Tenían que aprovecharlo! Lo había podido hacer cuando se había cambiado de instituto pero eso había sido una excepción dado que había sido en mitad del curso.

Para colmo cuando Newton llegó a la secretaría se encontró con dos colar enormes y ahogó un gemido de tortura. Eso iba a llevar _horas_ como poco. Era terrible. ¿Por qué no le mataban ya y acababan más rápido con su sufrimiento? Pero en vez de quejarse buscó las hojas y formularios a rellenar y se fue a una esquina para hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo cuando distinguió a alguien en una de las colas.

—¡Hermann! —Le saludó en cuanto le vio, en voz alta (gritando, más bien) haciendo que Hermann se girase en el sitio.

Se abrió camino hasta llegar a él y ponerse descaradamente a su lado preguntándole qué tal.

El ceño fruncido del otro alemán le recibió, seguramente porque había gritado pero Newt no le hizo caso: acababa de ahorrarse media hora por lo menos. A cambio solo tendría que rellenar los papeles sobre la marcha de pie pero era un pequeño sacrificio que podía aceptar.

—Haciendo cola para entregar mi matricula —respondió Hermann sin importarle que era algo evidente, lo mismo que estaban haciendo todos los alumnos que estaban allí que eran los de los últimos dos cursos de secundaria ese día—. Y tu acabas de colarte, Geiszler —le resaltó.

—No, no, no —negó Newton de inmediato para corregirle—. Estoy saludando a un amigo y poniéndome con él para que no hagamos la cola solos y que no nos muramos del aburrimiento. Un amigo que, de hecho, justo me estaba guardando el sitio —explicó, considerando que era una respuesta brillante.

—Yo no estaba haciendo tal cosa —se opuso Hermann enseguida, llamando la atención de los alumnos a su alrededor.

Y ante eso Newtn hinchó los carrillos, inclinando las cejas lo máximo posible y sacando el labio inferior, en un único y nefasto intento de poner cara de pena.

—Por faaaa, Herms...

—Miststück... —masculló Hermann, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hermann! —La exclamación de Newton fue inevitable—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes palabras así?

Pero Hermann le ignoró.

—Está bien, pero no armes jaleo —le pidió mientras Newt sonreía alegre de haberse salido con la suya.

Justo a tiempo porque en ese mismo momento uno de los chavales que les rodeaban (uno que a Newt no le sonaba, así que debía ser uno de los nuevos _junior_ ) le dijo que estaba él primero en la cola.

—Le estaba guardando el sitio —Hermann fue el primero en responder, con visible resignación, pero el otro chico no pudo replicar nada pese a que era mentira.

Newton tuvo que contener las ganas de aplaudir encantado, dando las gracias a Hermann que aun así le atravesó con una mirada asesina.

—¡Vamos a ser _seniors_ , Hermann! ¿No es emocionante? —Preguntó cambiando de tema, cogiendo a su amigo del cuello y el otro se soltó. Pero Newton ya se lo esperaba y simplemente siguió hablando—: Y el año que viene, la universidad. Guau. Estoy temblando, tío, te lo juro...

—Eso es la cafeína, Newton —le respondió lacónicamente Hermann—. Pero... sí. Es emocionante —admitió por fin, paseando la mirada por la sala abarrotada, como si tratase de abarcar todas las implicaciones de que al año siguiente no estaría haciendo la matrícula en el instituto sino en la universidad si le admitían.

Pero era evidente que le admitirían.

—Somos los peces gordos este año, Hermann —le aseguró Newton, exagerando abiertamente y sin descaro, emocionado—. Es decir: la graduación, el baile, el SkipDay... toda esa mierda —enumeró, aunque de todo ello lo que realmente le interesaba era la meta final y extendió una mano como si de Mufasa se tratase, mostrándole su futuro a Hermann—. Y luego la universidad. En serio. Guau —exclamó de nuevo, con los ojos brillantes y aunque Hermann refunfuñase a su lado por su actitud, Newt sabía que sus ojos brillaban por dentro de la misma forma—. ¿Qué asignaturas has cogido? —Preguntó después con interés—. ¿Voy a tener que sufrirte otra vez en clase?

Y Hermann bufó, tan en seguida que el gesto le salió del alma.

—Más bien soy _yo_ quien tiene que sufrirte a ti, Newton. Y créeme ¡no es fácil! —Exclamó mientras Newt fingía que esas palabras tan duras le rompían el corazón, con una mueca poco creíble—. He cogido Cálculo BC, Física 2, Química, Estadística, Programación...

Newton asintió conforme le oía. Como era de esperar coincidían en la mayoría de asignaturas del programa avanzando, siendo la mayoría la prolongación de las que habían cogido el año anterior.

—Yo estoy quiero coger Forense. Espero que haya plaza, tío. ¿Te lo imaginas? Quizá vea un cadáver y...

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —Hermann le miró con horror en cuanto Newt formó la idea, pero éste le hizo oídos sordos, aun desvariando sobre por qué Forense sería la asignatura que más molaría, mientras la cola avanzaba lentamente.

Tuvieron que esperar de pie aún veinte minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la ventanilla de secretaría y Newton no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese tenido que hacerla solo y encima desde el comienzo. Saltaba a la vista además que a Hermann la esperaba le estaba haciendo sufrir por su pierna y Newt se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, para no ofrecerle ayuda mientras su amigo seguía heroicamente en pie y sin quejarse, pero cargado sobre su bastón.

La secretaría tardó aún cinco minutos en tramitar sus papeles antes de decir, por fin, que todo estaba en regla, imprimirles sus horarios y dejarles finalmente libres como alumnos matriculados en último curso.

Newton sentía ganas de besar el suelo si no fuese porque...

—Una semana y otra vez en clase —se quejó con pereza mientras salían.

En realidad tenía ganas. Tenía ganas de estudiar ciencias forenses, tenía ganas de empezar el curso y tenía ganas de pasar a la universidad, de entrar en la liga de Biología para los mayores. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar de estar de vacaciones, de irse a dormir a las tres de la madrugada, de despertarse tarde, de comer helado cuando le apeteciese, y quedar con Hermann para discutir de ciencia y ciencia-ficción a partes iguales.

—No seas vago —le reprendió Hermann, calándole de inmediato en que ese era el problema.

No parecía incómodo con su presencia, aunque sí pendía algo entre ellos mientras recorrían el pasillo. Igual que esos días de verano. Newt sintió que la sangre le empezaba a hervir, inquieta, de nuevo, antes de que...

—Newton... —Hermann se detuvo, lenta pero inexorablemente, hablando con un tono serio que hizo que Newt se olvidase de corregirle sobre su nombre.

¿Herman iba a sacar... el tema? Antes que él y...

—¡Newt! —La voz de Tendo les interrumpió desde el final del pasillo y ambos se volvieron sobresaltados hacia el otro chico que se acercaba al trote—. Hermann, hola también —le saludó al recaer en su presencia, pasando la mirada del uno al otro por un momento—. ¿Qué tal todo, chicos? ¿Ya estáis matriculados?

—¡Yep! —Newt agitó su matrícula como evidencia. Con mucha naturalidad teniendo en cuenta que Tendo acababa de darle un susto de muerte cuando estaba dispuesto a oír a Hermann—. ¡Somos _seniors_ en toda regla! —Alardeó, agradeciendo sin embargo su aparición, infinitamente. No sabía si estaba preparado para saber _qué_ era lo que iba a decir Hermann—. ¿Qué tal van esos moratones? —Preguntó luego con picardía y Tendo hizo una mueca.

—Mejorando. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí juntos? —Se interesó Tendo, alzando ambas cejas, y... era demasiado avispado y en demasiado mal momento.

—El registro, tío. Nada más —respondió con disimulo.

—Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad —explicó Hermann y Newton asintió, dándole la razón y esperando que Tendo lo aceptase sin más.

Y el otro no dijo nada pero se despidió después, dejándoles en la entrada del instituto y deseándoles un buen día, diciendo que ya se verían cuando el curso empezase.

Tanto Hermann como él habían intentado evitar la pregunta y parecía que había colado... Pero sus nervios se removieron dentro de él de nuevo. Había agradecido la llegada de Tendo para evitar también la conversación pero... Newton se daba cuenta de que no podían seguir así. Por muy tentador que fuese. Por más sencillo que resultase.

—Hermann... —se giró hacia él de pronto. La garganta quería cerrársele pero no se lo permitió y Hermann se volvió hacia él y Newt tomó aire profundamente—. Tenemos que hablar —soltó finalmente.

Y Hermann, a su lado, tensó los hombros un momento antes de exhalar un suspiro y luego ceder, bajándolos y asintiendo.

—Tienes razón —musitó—. Pero estamos...

—Me da igual —le cortó. Hermann iba a decir que estaban en mitad del instituto. Y Newt se dio cuenta de que quizá había sonado muy brusco—. Nadie nos está mirando. Y podemos salir —propuso y Hermann pareció conforme, sin oponer resistencia, mientras se alejaban del punto caliente del instituto.

Newt volvió a respirar hondo. No tenía ningún discurso. Había querido pensarlo, se lo había propuesto (de verdad que lo había hecho) varias veces pero nunca había sido capaz de conseguir uno que mereciese la pena, ahogándose a la mitad.

Pero no podía seguir sin decir nada. Y las palabras llevaban días (¡semanas!) atascadas en su pecho y enredadas en sus sinapsis. Tanto que cuando abrió la boca por fin, pensando que _no_ podía callárselas más aunque no las tuviese ordenadas, estas salieron en un torrente que fue imposible frenar en cuanto empezó:

—Lo siento. —Eso fue lo primero. ¿Lo más importante? no tenía ni idea pero sí lo primero en la secuencia cronológica y Newt cerró los ojos un momento, abriendo la boca de nuevo—. En serio: lo siento. Te lo juro. No debería haberte besado sin permiso —y sacar aquella palabra, decirla en voz alta, fue como arrojar un globo de agua desde lo más alto de un rascacielos: real—. Y, mierda, no debería haberlo repetido sin preguntarte porque... mierda, no sabía si estabas de acuerdo pero... pero... —trató de tomar aire a bocanadas mientras su voz se aceleraba, notando la manía en su pecho, en sus neuronas, filtrándose en sus palabras—. Joder, esto está saliendo fatal —se lamentó en voz alta, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a divagar pero detener a su mente no era fácil, en absoluto—. Pero Hermann, el caso es que... maldita sea, me gustas. Scheisse! Sé que una parte de ti me odia (y tú también eres horrible, ¿vale? No es como si solo lo fuese yo) pero.. pero también has querido pasar el verano conmigo, y somos amigos así que... uh, bueno, no me odias _tanto_ como aparentas y, bueno, me dejaste y... La verdad es que... me gustas —confesó, rojo por las palabras y pálido por la sinceridad—. Como King Kong. Seguro que no has visto la peli porque eres horrible, Hermann, pero se enamora de la chica y no estoy diciendo que seas una chica. Yo tampoco soy un mono gigante y no querría que fueses...

—Newton.

Newton seguía divagando, incapaz de parar un tren abocado a descarrillar.

—¡Newton! —Hermann le interrumpió, alzando la voz para que no pudiese ignorarle, y le cogió de los hombros, deteniéndole bruscamente, para que le mirase a la cara. Y Newton se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando a todos lados menos a Hermann mientras hablaba—. Para, Newton. Respira. Vas a desmayarte sino, maldito loco...

—Eso solo me ha ocurrido una vez —intentó alegar Newton en voz baja pero por fin logró parar y respirar.

Una vez. Dos veces.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —La cara de Hermann fue un poema al oír su respuesta—. _Mein Gott_ , si a alguien podía pasarle era a ti... —masculló en voz baja. Lo había dicho creyendo que no era posible.

Pero Newt estaba intentando respirar con las manos de Hermann sobre sus hombros, como si intentase mantenerle en el mundo, y Hermann no había respondido a su atragantado discurso... ¿Acaso no le había oído? Estaba bien que le estuviese hablando, ayudándole a tranquilizarse, y que no hubiese huido pero ¿no iba a decir nada? La mente de Newt volvía a dirigirse hacia una vía de pensamiento descarrilada, amenazada, cuando Hermann por fin separó los labios.

—Y yo... No tienes por qué disculparte, Newton —Esta vez fue Hermann quien tomó aire dificultosamente, como si no supiese de qué mina sacar las palabras, como si costasen tanto trabajo como si la mina fuese literal—. Yo... Tampoco te aparte y... —Hermann estaba rojo, como un volcán. Pero el volcán era Newton así que tendría que buscarle una nueva comparativa—. Y no quería apartarte. También me gusta besarte —admitió, hablando lento y Newton creía que iba a desmayarse ahora solo de la tensión de aguantar la respiración mientras Hermann hablaba—. Lo... lo he estado pensando mucho estos días pero... no sabía cómo decírtelo. Pero... Tú también me gustas.

Hermann finalizó con valentía, con el corazón en un puño y la mirada en los ojos de Newt. Fijos.

¿Lo había dicho? Newton intentó creérselo. Pero sí: Hermann acababa de decir que también le gustaba. ¿De verdad Hermann había estado pensando y había concluido aquello? Sonaba como si hubiese seguido el método científico para llegar al resultado.

Hermann había dicho que también le gustaba besarle pero eso, en el fondo, Newton ya lo sabía porque lo había experimentado.

Pero Hermann lo había sopesado cuidadosamente, tratando de recopilar todas las evidencias y todas apuntaban a la misma conclusión. Sí: Newton Geiszler le "gustaba". Aquella era la palabra que se usaba para describir cómo se sentía.

Le gustaba Newton Geiszler.

Y este, a su vez, frente a él, le miraba con los ojos verdes tan abiertos y las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecía estar aún asimilándolo.

—¿En serio...? —balbuceó.

Y Hermann asintió con torpeza.

Y, repentinamente, Newton dejó salir un sonido agudo y ahogado, como un chillido, y se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo y hundiendo la cara en su hombro. Con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que Hermann creía que iba a asfixiarse. Pero en vez de quejarse le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándole.

—¿Eso significa que puedo besarte? —Preguntó Newton aún contra él, pero sacando la cara de su hombro.

—... ¿Técnicamente sí? Imagino —dudó Hermann, inseguro—. Aunque... llevas un mes haciéndolo —admitió, algo avergonzado. Un mes. Tendrían que haber hablado de ello antes pero...

Lo estaban hablando ahora. Eso era suficiente.

Cualquier duda o inseguridad duró poco cuando Newton le besó, de inmediato en cuanto tuvo permiso abierto y claro. Hermann agradeció que estuviesen a solas y le devolvió el beso. Como si no estuviese temblando de la cabeza a los pies, sosteniéndose en él tanto como Newton lo hacía ahora sobre él. El bastón se le cayó de las manos.

Ambos se separaron (solo sus labios, ambos siguieron agarrándose aún por un momento) y Newton sonreía de oreja a oreja. Hermann era consciente de que una sonrisa similar adornaba su cara y que no podría haberla evitado ni habiéndolo querido.

—No puedo creérmelo... ¿somos novios entonces?

Y Hermann se ruborizó con más intensidad que nunca ante la pregunta tan... de Primaria.

—Creo que eso es lo que implica una declaración, Newton... —le recordó.

Pero Newton estaba extasiado, eufórico, y se rio en voz alta, como un loco aun abrazándolo.

—¡Hermann Gottlieb es mi novio!

Hermann creía que no podía ruborizarse más pero se equivocaba. ¡Pero Newton lo hacía sonar tan... infantil!

—No me hagas arrepentirme de serlo —jadeó, desarmado ante la actitud de Newton.

—¡No puedes! Solo llevamos saliendo como un minuto. No puedes arrepentirte tan rápido —se burló Newton de él.

—No me pongas a prueba —le advirtió Hermann, con seguridad.

Pero no cortó con él. En su lugar le besó de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de 2018~ considerarlo un regalo de fin de año, también de agradecimiento por todos los kudos y comentarios y, sobre todo, por seguir ahí leyendo <3 ¡gracias!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todes! ¿Qué tal os va? Espero que empecéis un 2019 mejor que 2018 <3

El primer día de clase el mayor interés de Newton era saber quién sería su profesor de Forense. Hermann hubiese jurado que estaba a punto de babear, literalmente, solo de pensar en la asignatura. Pero la sola idea de encontrarse con un cadáver de verdad hacía que Newton no dejase de hablar del tema constantemente. Era altamente improbable: solo estaba en el instituto. Pero molaría _tanto_...

Jacob e Illia ya estaban aburridos de oírle hablar sin parar en la última semana sobre la asignatura y cuando por fin llegó la hora en su horario, Newton entró en el aula (un aula cualquiera, con pupitres y pizarra; decepcionantemente normal, aunque solo era el primer día y no tenían por qué quedarse en ella: podía ser solo para la presentación) vibrando como un átomo cargado. Estaba seguro de que incluso a la mecánica cuántica le hubiese sido imposible conocer la posición de sus partículas, aunque solo fuese por la vibrante excitación de la anticipación que le recorría cada célula. Todo por culpa de la emoción.

Eran solo una docena de alumnos en la clase y Newt se sentó por fin, nervioso, cuando la puerta se abrió y Hannibal Chau entró, con la chaqueta roja que parecía hecha en piel y los zapatos con las punteras doradas arañando el suelo a cada paso, anunciando su llegada. Era el mismo profesor de Biología avanzada, que no daba clase a alumnos del itinerario estándar y Newt clavó los dedos en el borde de la mesa. Hermann siempre decía que le ponía los pelos de punta pero Newton creía que Chau era brillante. Y estricto. Y, por tanto, estimulante para alguien como Newton que podía aburrirse con facilidad en clase.

También era, probablemente, el profesor más extravagante y amenazante de todo el instituto.

—Antes de que nadie lo pregunte... no, no vais a ver un cadáver.

Esas fueron, para su desilusión (y Newton nunca había creído que Hannibal Chau pudiese decepcionarle desde que le había conocido el año anterior), las primeras palabras del profesor.

Éste debió escuchar claramente el gemido de dolor y desesperanza de Newton.

—Nadie va a poner un cuerpo en manos de una panda de estudiantes de secundaria, Geiszler —le respondió directamente pese a que no había dicho nada: pero su cuerpo al dejarse caer sobre la mesa ya eran palabras suficientes—. Si quiere ver un cadáver me temo que no puedo ayudarle en este aula —sonrió el profesor, tal vez demasiado divertido para el contexto por el dramatismo de su alumno.

»No obstante —continuó, mirando esta vez a todos sus alumnos, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su mesa. Parecía una sombra que se cernía sobre todos ellos—, sí aprenderéis en esta asignatura las bases de una investigación criminalística: qué tipo de muestras se recogen sobre el escenario de una investigación forense, por qué analizarlas y cómo se haría en un laboratorio real —Hannibal Chau parecía atravesar con la mirada, incluso con las gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos—. De verdad espero que no sea un error enseñaros todo esto. Pero para algo estamos aquí y por ello espero que todos vosotros deis el máximo en esta asignatura. O no oleréis siquiera un aprobado mío, ¿entendido?

Hubo un murmullo atemorizado de asentimiento general.

—Muy bien. Empecemos entonces —anunció el profesor, incorporándose y cruzando las manos, que tenían el tamaño de la cara de Newton, a la espalda.

El resto de la hora fue una introducción a lo que era la ciencia forense y la criminalística y aunque solo dieron las definiciones generales, aunque no fuese a ver un muerto _en vivo_ (ha ha), Newton seguía lleno de energía y expectativas. Como un niño la mañana de Navidad. Y cuando la campana sonó le pareció injusto porque le parecía que la clase apenas acababa de empezar. Confiaba ciegamente en Hannibal Chau y por ello empezó su cuaderno con ganas.

—Más le vale presentarme un cuaderno de laboratorio legible a fin de semestre esta vez, Geiszler —le advirtió el profesor de pronto, cuando Newton ya se estaba levantando tras acabar la hora, y al oírle el muchacho recordó repentinamente cómo le había llamado la atención sobre ese mismo tema en Biología el curso anterior.

—Ah, claro —dijo casi sin pensar—. Por supuesto. Le encantará, palabra —aseguró.

Y Chau le sostuvo la mirada con facilidad, sonriendo un poco. Newt sospechaba que, pese a su letra y su desorden, seguía siendo su alumno favorito por su talento. Chau sabía apreciarlo.

—Eso espero, que me encante —Le tomó la palabra antes de girarse y abandonar el aula y Newt casi tragó saliva, dispuesto a tomarse esa asignatura aún más en serio que su vida misma.

 

* * *

 

—¡Es brutal, Hermann! —Newton le agitó el brazo, sacudiéndole con intensidad por culpa de los nervios que se le escapaban poro a poro.

Hermann miró al techo, poniendo casi los ojos en blanco, y esa no fue la primera vez que se planteó si Newton no tendría TDAH desde que le conocía. De hecho hasta había buscado en internet DSM de Asociación Americana de Psiquiatría para contrastar los síntomas y opinaba que cumplía bastantes criterios (como la facilidad de distracción, el habla constante, el mover una pierna todo el rato o cómo interrumpía siempre, incapaz de esperar).

Sin embargo ese día ya se esperaba la hiperactividad acumulada y zumbante de su... de Newton, el primer día de clase.

—Luego nos dijo que tendríamos que esforzarme y, oh my god, Hermann, te juro que creí que Wei iba a cagarse ahí mismo. O casi. No son muy expresivos, la verdad —continuó hablando Newton.

Y en ese punto tenía razón: Hermann apenas conocía a los trillizos asiáticos pero no era fácil leer sus expresiones, ni acercarse a ellos. Aunque había oído que los tres tenían pareja, dos de ellos en el mismo instituto... Posiblemente Tendo lo supiese mejor que él.

—Ya veo que te ha gustado la clase... —comenzó a opinar.

—¡Es increíble! —Newton le cortó: eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir bañándole en detalles que no había pedido de su nueva asignatura favorita y su profesor favorito.

Y entonces Newt miró fugazmente a ambos lados (sus movimientos eran bruscos, como saltos) y Hermann fue a mirar para ver qué parecía buscar. Pero estaban solos en ese mismo momento. Y precisamente Newton se aprovechó de aquello para besarle. Como un ataque relámpago de aviación, tanto que Hermann solo podría definir aquello como la tan manida expresión de "robar un beso". Tan corto que fcuando fue a reaccionar los labios de Newton ya no estaban ahí. Pero sí sus efectos en sus mejillas y en su estómago... ¡porque Newton acababa de bearle en mitad del instituto! ¡Donde cualquiera podía verles!

—¡Newton! —Siseó en voz baja—. ¡Habíamos dicho que no en clase! —Le recordó, pese a que sabía que Newton tenía una memoria excelente para lo que quería.

Y por su sonrisa, cargada de energía e impulsividad, supo que no lo había olvidado para nada.

Llevaban saliendo una semana y una de las primeras cosas que habían tenido que acordar, el uno junto al otro entre cortos besos dos días antes, había sido qué hacer cuando volviesen a empezar las clases. No podían irse besando por el instituto. Oh, _podían_ hacerlo, pero Hermann no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y tener que sufrir las consecuencias de habladurías y todos los problemas que podría generar...

—No había nadie —le argumentó Newton sin ninguna preocupación—. Lo he comprobado —le susurró vilmente.

Hermann sacudió la cabeza, tentado de apretar los dientes al responder.

—No se trata de comprobarlo, Newton... Es arriesgado —le explicó.

Pero aquel día Newt parecía una pila cargada de energía, impulsivo e impredecible. Pero a Hermann no le daba igual tomar riesgos.

—Está bien —accedió pese a todo Newton, pegándose a él una última vez para darle un último beso inesperado, que iba en total contradicción con sus palabras, pero al que Hermann no pudo oponerse en el fondo.

—Idiota... —musitó contra sus labios, contra el espacio que estos dejaron en cuanto Newton se separó de ellos, aún sonriente.

El otro chico aceptó con envidiable felicidad el insulto y Hermann negó con la cabeza, dándolo por un caso perdido.

—Vamos a clase —propuso—. Ya vamos tarde por tu culpa.

Pero Newton era inmune a cualquier intento de responsabilizarle y ambos atravesaron el pasillo para ir a Química, donde la profesora Kaidanovsky seguía dando el último año de materia. La profesora les siguió con la mirada, sin una palabra al ser e primer día, cuando entraron después que ella, cuando todos estaban ya sentados, y Newt sonrió con muy poca disculpa y ambos se dirigieron a los dos asientos libres haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras la profesora continuaba la introducción de aquel año.

 

* * *

 

Como era de esperar Newton no tardó en encontrarse con Tendo el primer día de clase. Seguían compartiendo las asignaturas comunes de todos los itinerarios y en cuanto entró en el aula de Inglés, tras despedirse de Hermann, le vio y reconoció que lo que ocupaba la silla a su lado era su mochila. Enseguida Newt la apartó y se sentó a su lado.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal, tío? —Le saludó.

—¡Newt! —Tendo no le había visto llegar, mirando en otra dirección, y le saludó en cuanto le vio aparecer tan repentinamente a su lado—. Te estaba guardando el sitio —anunció, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de ello y Tendo cogió su mochila otra vez, colgándosela ahora del respaldo de su silla—. Adivina qué —le propuso luego.

Pero era imposible adivinar algo sin una pista siquiera y Tendo lo sabía bien: sonreía como alguien que lo sabía y como si el bastado estuviese _deseando_ que Newt le preguntase para sonsacárselo.

Así que Newton se lo preguntó:

—¿El qué?

La sonrisa parecía a punto de salírsele de la cara a Tendo y se echó un poco atrás en su silla, tirándose de los tirantes, dándose aires mientras Newt alzaba las cejas. ¿Qué era lo que su amigo tenía en la punta de la lengua? Sin duda Tendo estaba alargando el momento, saboreándolo. Los ojos le chispeaban.

—Alison ha roto con Chuck —soltó por fin Tendo, con satisfacción, como si él mismo fuese quien lo hubiese hecho.

Y, para mayor regocijo de Tendo, Newt abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle, sin fingirlo siquiera.

—No me jodas. ¿Sí? —Tendo no tenía por qué mentirle (incluso en sus conquistas tendía a ser un tipo honesto siempre) pero aquello era grande y los oídos no le habían gastado una jugarreta, ¿verdad?

Pero no lo habían hecho: Tendo asintió, para confirmarlo.

—Sí, en serio. —Y tenía el pecho hinchado. Pero no todo era orgullo: en su mayor parte era euforia—. Resulta que Chuck no planeó que a Alison no le hiciese gracia que le cotillease el móvil y fuese ahí metiéndose en peleas y pegando a la gente solo porque hablase con alguien.

Lo cual era un buen motivo para cortar con alguien. Chuck era uno de esos tíos chulitos que no se quedaba al margen de cualquier lío, creyéndose el amo del instituto solo por ser la estrella deportiva.

—¿Se lo dijiste tú? —Newt estaba impresionado.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo —adelantó Tendo—: no fui yo. No hizo falta: el muy cretino le exigió explicaciones y así fue como Alison se enteró de que le había mirado el móvil. Rompieron y me llamó para disculparse por él —relató Tendo.

Aunque no era ella quien debía disculparse.

Newton asentía conforme Tendo hablaba, queriendo que continuase para enterarse de la historia completa en versión extendida. Pero antes de que Tendo pudiese seguir, se le escapó:

—¿Y estáis saliendo?

Esa era la pregunta principal, lo más importante.

Y eso era lo que ocultaba la sonrisa de Tendo, definitivamente, porque el chico confesó:

—Sí.

Y la expresión algo atolondrada de Tendo, teniendo en cuenta su carácter siempre lanzado con las chicas, demostraba cuánto llevaba esperando eso en secreto.

Newton casi se levantó para abrazarle y felicitarle. Al parecer Alison solo había estado esperando el empujón definitivo para dejar a Chuck (cosa que Newt entendía: el también querría cortar con Chuck, por lo que sabía de él; aunque no hubiese esperado tanto para hacerlo y menos con Tendo esperando) y que pegase a uno de sus amigos solo porque hablase con ella había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Y una vez sin Chuck... Tendo no se había lanzado a la yugular, le explicó, de pupitre a pupitre mientras esperaban al profesor, pero había sido inevitable.

Estaba cantado.

Tendo tuvo que callarse cuando el profesor entró por fin en el aula, disculpándose por la tardanza. Pero aunque se callase y aparentemente se centrase en la clase, seguía teniendo el aspecto de un bobo enamorado. Y, definitivamente, había algo de verdad entre esos dos.

Newton se alegraba por ellos.

Agazapado sobre su mesa y sin apenas prestar atención a la clase (su cerebro iba demasiado rápido, pensando en cosas más importantes que la literatura que no tenía que ver con comics y novelas gráficas), arrancó el primer trozo de ese año de la última página del cuaderno para escribir: "Tienes que presentármela".

Dobló el papelito y lo lanzó a la mesa de Tendo en un momento que en que el profesor estaba leyendo del libro de texto.

Solo había visto a la famosa Alison un par de veces, en el comedor o en el pasillo, de lejos cuando Tendo se la había señalado.

"Tengo que darle el visto bueno a la novia de un colega", escribió en una segunda nota, exigiendo sus derechos.

Tendo le levantó el pulgar, lo cual era un "sí", al leerle.

Las tornas se volvieron contra él cuando, al acabar la clase y cerrar sus libros, Tendo se giró hacia él y, aún sonriente, le interrogó:

—¿Y tú qué tal?

Por su tono no quedaba ninguna duda de a _qué_ se refería y, como siempre, al lengua se le volvió de plomo pastoso de inmediato.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que había hablado con Tendo (prácticamente cuando le había dejado en casa después de que fuesen a recogerle tras su encontronazo con el ex de su nueva novia ahora) y una parte de él quería explotar, necesitando contárselo a alguien. Nunca se le había dado bien ocultar secretos y Tendo le llevaba escuchando e intentando aconsejar todo el verano.

Quería contárselo. A alguien. A cualquiera. ¿A quién mejor que a su amigo? Especialmente a Tendo.

Pero Hermann no quería decirlo todavía y _solo_ llevaban una semana juntos...

Así que Newt se mordió la lengua, costosamente y, poniendo su mejor cara de aburrimiento, se encogió de hombros, queriendo insinuar que sin novedades.

—Tienes que decírselo, Newt —le insistió Tendo pese a todo, levantándose con él.

Y Newton emitió un ruido que podía sonar como cualquier tipo de respuesta, antes de volver a sonreír cuando una idea cruzó su mente y cambio de tema, hablándole de la nueva asignatura de Forense y de Hannibal Chau.

Definitivamente podía pasarse todo el día hablando de esa asignatura. Seguía sin ser _tan_ guay como Biología pero era _muy_ guay por sí misma.

Y el tema enseguida corrió, enterrado por un montón de exclamaciones.


	18. Chapter 18

—¿Quieres ser mi compañero de laboratorio, Herms?

En cuanto el profesor les indicó que ese año tendrían que apuntarse por parejas para pasar al laboratorio, Newt ya supo a quién iba a decírselo. Y estaba seguro de que, si no se lo pedía él, Hermann tendría que armarse de valor para pedírselo a su vez. Por fortuna era lo suficientemente buen novio para para ahorrarle ese mal trago: si algo se le daba mal a Hermann, eso era buscar compañero en clase para los trabajos y tareas.

Sin embargo Hermann se lo agradeció con un pequeño gruñido cuyo significado estaba, aún, así claro para Newton.

—Estoy seguro de que decir que sí a eso es una forma pasiva de asegurarme un suicidio... He visto tus apuntes —le respondió, sin dar un "sí" ni un "no".

—¿Qué os ha dado a todos con mis apuntes? —Protestó Newton a su vez, resoplando.

—Son un caos, Newton... —Hermann trató de abrirle los ojos, pero era inútil.

—No lo son. Y menos este año. Voy a hacer una leyenda —le desveló, tratando de convencerle pese a que no era tan necesario como parecía. Y lo sabía—. También es la forma de asegurarte un sobresaliente, Herms.

Y esta vez fue él quien resopló.

—¡Como si no pudiese obtenerlo por mi cuenta! —Exclamó, ante la puesta en duda.

Newton se tragó una risa, adoptando una postura orgullosa:

—Conmigo te será mucho más fácil —afirmó—. Vaaaaaaamos, Herms —Al segundo siguiente Newt prácticamente se había colgado de su brazo y Hermann sacudió la cabeza.

Pero hacía rato que la respuesta era "sí" y ambos lo sabían sin necesidad de decirlo.

 

* * *

 

Al final acceder a ser el compañero de laboratorio de Newton no fue tan mala idea.

En realidad Hermann ya lo sabía pero aún así agradeció el doble haber accedido (incluso Newton era mejor que buscar otro compañero que sabría la mitad de la materia) cuando un mes después entraron en el laboratorio y el profesor Chau anunció que ese día tendrían que diseccionar un anfibio pequeño, una rana. Lo suficientemente versátil como para resultar una intervención cómoda y no tan tediosa, pero lo suficientemente complejo como para poder apreciar los órganos y sistemas.

Sobre la pizarra blanca del laboratorio el profesor trazó el esquema del anfibio, indicando en voz alta y firme, cómo debían proceder y qué debían hacer en aquellas dos horas. Conforme iba hablando Hermann sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, agradeciendo que aquellas fuesen las últimas hora de la mañana y haber digerido ya de sobra el desayuno, porque la sola idea de abrir a una rana muerta (al menos _ya_ estaba muerta, eso era lo único por lo que Hermann podía dar gracias) le hacía sentir nauseas.

—¿Hermann? ¿Estás bien?

A su lado Newton era, como siempre, un manojo de puro nervio, sin ningún reparo ante la práctica. Pero Hermann era incapaz de compartir su optimismo y cuando Chau dejó de hablar, diciendo que ya podían empezar, ni siquiera había seguido la mitad de la explicación. El profesor había especificado que solo tendrían una rana por equipo ("Si la cagáis tendréis que pedir los datos a otro equipo que no lo haya hecho para rellenar vuestro cuaderno y ejercicios") por lo que más les valía hacerlo bien.

Newt se volvió hacia él y su expresión cambio al darse cuenta por fin de la suya.

—Estás verde, tío... —aventuró Newton y su voz sonó un poco asustada para desagrado de Hermann.

Todavía incapaz de hablar, con el cadáver de la rana y todo el material sobre la mesa, sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. Que Newt notase su debilidad era lo último que quería pero no podía. No podía hacer eso. No sin vomitar encima de la rana y aún ni la habían abierto.

Le costaba siquiera pensar en ello sin llevarse las manos a la boca.

Prefería incluso perder la nota de esa práctica antes que realizarla, se dio cuenta.

Pero Newton a su lado pestaba preocupado.

—¿Te da asco? —Preguntó.

¿Y qué iba a darle si no? Hermann sentía ganas de replicarle con aspereza y sarcásmo, como si eso fuese a estabilizar su estómago. Se suponía que Newt era inteligente, ¿no? Pero no era su culpa.

—Sí... —admitió por fin, con un hilillo de voz y Newt echó un vistazo a la mesa y el escápelo y de nuevo a Hermann.

Su compañero se había puesto los guantes de latex en algún momento, mientras el profesor hablaba y mientras Hermann estaba demasiado ocupado en no marearse. Pero no lo estaba logrando muy bien.

Pero aunque a Newt le costase en ocasiones entender las cosas que ni se le pasaban por la cabeza (como que a alguien pudiese no entusiasmarle de ver cómo era una rana por dentro, dejando a un lado el hecho de que el animal tuviese que estar muerto inevitablemente, esperaba que por causas naturales y tras una vida feliz y plena como rana), _sí_ que era capaz de pensar rápido y atacar cabos después, y de pronto levantó la mano rápidamente.

Tenía de hecho el escalpelo entre los dedos y un escalofrío recorrió a Hermann de arriba abajo al ver la cuchilla pasar demasiado cerca de su cara por un momento. Pero no tuvo fuerzas, ni tiempo, ni presencia de ánimo suficiente para siquiera decirle un "Cuidado, descerebrado" aunque sí que lo pensó.

¿Qué pretendía? Hermann estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndose en pie como para poder elucubrar qué quería hacer Newton.

—¡Profesor Chau! —Le llamó y el hombre, tan imponente con sus dos metros de altura y los hombros anchos, se giró hacia ellos.

—¿Sí, Geiszler? —Quiso saber. Tenía la voz ronca, arrastrada y profunda, como si sus cuerdas vocales estuviesen en las profundidades de su pecho.

Se suponía que nadie debería llamarle tan rápido si acababa de dar las instrucciones, bien sencillas, y aún no habían tenido tiempo de empezar con la rana.

—Hermann se siente mal. No es por la práctica: es por el descanso de antes, le ha sentado mal la merienda —explicó Newton por su cuenta y Hermann fue incapaz de avergonzarse en su nombre por la tan _evidente_ mentira, maldiciéndole por dentro. ¡Él ni siquiera comía nada en el recreo! Y no le había pedido que le mintiese a Chau. En cinco minutos se repondría y podría... —. ¿Puede ir a la enfermería? —Preguntó Newton con aire inocente.

Y la mirada del profesor Chau recayó sobre él, examinando su rostro. Hermann no fue capaz de pensar o hacer nada siquiera bajo esa mirada.

—¿Se encuentra mal, señor Gottlieb? —Preguntó el hombre, con lentitud. Seriamente.

Y Hermann asintió, como si un gato se hubiese llevado su lengua, y Chau pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Bien. Vaya a la enfermería entonces, recuperase —le indicó, dándole permiso y Newt sonrió a su lado—. Geiszler, usted tendrá que hacer el trabajo de su compañero, si está dispuesto.

—¡Sin problema!

Y, ante su entusiasmo, Chau asintió, dejándole salirse con la suya. Hermann sospechó que sabía perfectamente o que había ocurrido.

Tenía que admitir que le debía la vida a Newton. Solamente le susurró un inarticulado "gracias" mientras Newt le alzaba los pulgares, deseándole suerte y diciéndole que él se ocupaba de todo, y salió del laboratorio.

No le hacía ninguna gracia escaquearse de una clase y no había pretendido hacerlo. Seguía diciéndose que en cinco minutos podría haberse repuesto y haber aguantado pero... Incluso él tenía que admitir que no hubiese sido capaz. Hubiese tenido que mirar (o intentar no mirar, fingiendo solo hacerlo para no parecer que remoloneaba sin hacer nada) a Newt haciendo la disección, intentando que su propio estómago se mantuviese en su sitio y no se le saliese por la boca. Solo hubiese sido una carga en el ejercicio y entonces sí que Chau le hubiese llamado la atención. Pese a la cicatriz que le recorría un ojo ese profesor parecía tener ojos en todos los puntos de sus clases.

Tendría que darle las gracias apropiadamente a Newton luego, o al día siguiente. No tenían más asignaturas en común lo que quedaba de día.

 

×××

 

Diseccionar la rana había sido brutal. Totalmente genial. En el estilo de una estrella del rock de la biología.

No solo eso sino que habían tomado muestras de la rana y habían podido verlas a través del microscopio de su mesa, mientras tomaba notas de todo lo que iba viendo analizando. El interior de la rana estaba intacto y sin anomalías, precisamente para que pudiesen apreciar cómo era el correcto funcionamiento de un ser vivo y Newt dibujó el esquema por dos, señalando todos los órganos. Uno para él y el otro para Hermann.

La mayoría de equipos se coordinaban y uno tomaba notas mientras el otro trabajaba e iba diciendo lo que veía en voz alta, para luego cambiarse los papeles. Newt había tenido que hacer el trabajo por dos pero estaba tan abstraído y fascinado por la teoría, escribiendo a toda prisa, que no le molestaba lo más mínimo.

Además, luego podría restregárselo a Hermann, diciéndole que le había salvado el culo y que debería darle las gracias de rodillas de que hubiese tomado apuntes para los dos. Pero antes comprobaría que estaba bien. Aunque solo fuese para meterse con él sin remordimientos.

Habían recogido ya sus cosas para ir al comedor cuando alguien apareció por un lado, echándole el brazo al cuello y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—Newton y Hermann, sentados bajo un árbol... —empezó a canturrear Tendo al aparecer—. ¿Qué tal, Newt? ¡Ya me he enterado de lo de Hermann!

Y, por un momento, Newt sintió que se había quedado pegado al suelo, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia él.

—¿De... lo de Hermann? —Repitió trémulamente, sin terminar de entender a lo que se refería Tendo. No exactamente. Porque sus sospechas se alzaron y no podía ser que Tendo se hubiese enterado... Aunque Tendo siempre se entera _de todo_. Ese era su papel en el instituto. Pero Hermann no quería que nadie de clase lo supiese y...

—Con que compañeros de laboratorio en Biología, ¿eh? —Tendo le dio un codazo amigable en el costado—. Ya he oído que ha tenido que salir corriendo de clase por lo de la rana.

El alivio golpeó con tal fuerza a Newton que sintió que le fallaban las piernas por un momento.

—Ah... eso. Sí —respondió, intentando reponerse—. Se mareó con la idea de la disección —explicó, tratando de sonar natural.

—Y tú te lo habrás pasado genial, ¿no? —Imaginó Tendo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta y un Newt más que dispuesto a darle los detalles—. No, no, para. No quiero sabérmelo o soñaré con ello. Que encima te guste lo hace más asqueroso, Newt —le aseguró, deteniéndole.

—¡Pero si ha sido super interesante! —Contravino Newton—. Es totalmente diferente a estudiarlo en un libro. Poder verlo tú mismo y...

—No, no, Newt. Ni se te ocurra darme detalles —le advirtió Tendo, soltándole los hombros y agitando ambas manos en gesto negativo—. Me alegro de no estar en el programa avanzado solo porque soy muy feliz sin abrir una rana, te lo aseguro —le dijo con total honestidad.

Newt contuvo una sonrisa. También era una estrella haciendo lo que la mayoría no se atrevían, ¿verdad? En eso consistía.

Ambos cruzaron el pasillo hacia la cafetería.

—¿Y cuándo me lo ibas a contar? —Preguntó de pronto Tendo, tras recoger sus bandejas, acompañándole y sin darle explicación alguna.

—¿Contar el qué? —Preguntó Newton a su vez, esta vez sin entender a qué se refería.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Tendo y Newt se dio cuenta _luego_ de que tendría que haber sospechado de esa expresión en cuanto la vio. Pero estaba demasiado relajado, creyendo que el peligro había pasado ya, y ni se lo planteó:

—Que Hermann y tú estáis saliendo —Tendo soltó la bomba de golpe, en una sola frase, aún sonriendo.

Oh, mierda.

A Newt casi se le cayó la bandeja de las manos, sosteniéndola en el último segundo, y se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil ocultarle algo a Tendo. Pero... mierda.

Mierda.

—Eh... esto... —intentó buscar algo que decir. Negarlo de alguna forma. Pero su reacción le había delatado y no serviría de nada—. ¿Cómo te has enterado? —se rindió finalmente.

Cruelmente Tendo se rio ante su pregunta.

—¡Era evidente! —Le respondió—. ¿De quién más podías haberme estado hablando todo el verano? Hace meses que no te separas de Hermann. ¡Cuando llegaste al instituto _le odiabas_! —le recordó y Newt se ruborizó un poco, haciendo memoria: le había dado la brasa muchas veces a Tendo, quejándose de cada vez que Hermann le corregía o discutían en clase—. ¿Y ahora sois compañeros de laboratorio y todo?

Dicho de aquella forma sonaba muy evidente, sí, y Newt bajó la mirada hacia sus botas, sin saber qué decir.

Pero Tendo a su lado seguía sonriendo.

—Me alegra que todo haya acabado bien al final. Felicidades —le apretó el hmbro pese a la cara roja de Newton.

Todo el verano había evitado darle cualquier nombre y había intentado omitir comentarios como lo terrible que era el corte de pelo de Hermann, que le desquiciaba, para que Tendo no atase cabos. Incluso había omitido todos los motivos por los que Hermann tendría que rechazarle, para no delatarse.

—¿Tan evidente era? ¿Lo sabías desde el comienzo? —Quiso saber, algo decepcionado con sus propias dotes para ocultar información.

Tendo parecía profundamente divertido y Newt se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba oliéndose. Bastardo.

—Al comienzo solo lo sospechaba —le informó—, pero sí: estaba bastante seguro. Me alegro por vosotros dos —añadió luego de forma sincera—. Estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

—¡Tendo! —Eso era demasiado exagerado y Tendo se rió, a propósito.

—¡La forma en que os odiabais el año pasado no era normal! —Argumento su amigo sin misericordia—. Eso fue un flechazo en toda regla aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiese.

Newton masculló en voz baja por qué no lo era, seguro de que Hermann hubiese opinado como él definitivamente.

—Me duele que no me lo hayas dicho antes —añadió Tendo, aunque por suerte parecía bromear.

Tal vez si querían pasar inadvertidos, ser compañeros de laboratorio no había sido la mejor idea, aunque fuese la más lógica en la estrategia escolar.

—Tendo —le llamó luego, poniéndose serio. No se le daba bien pero lo intentó y algo debió funcionar porque el asiático le devolvió la mirada, atento de lo que fuese a decir—. No puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿vale? Hermann no quiere que lo sepa toda la escuela —le explicó—. Por eso no te lo había dicho.

—¿No? —El chico parecía algo decepcionado con la petición—. Todo el mundo va a hacer una fiesta cuando se enteren. No tenéis ni idea de cuánto llevamos esperando esto.

¿Llevaban esperándolo? No podía ser. Su cara de asombro debió ser evidente porque Tendo se rio entre dientes.

—Incluso hay una apuesta —le desveló—. Un montón de gente me va a deber pasta cuando lo hagáis oficial.

¿Todo el instituto estaba esperando entonces desde el curso anterior que él y Hermann se liasen? Newt sintió que la cara le ardía.

—¿Tenías una _apuesta_? —Preguntó incrédulo, pero rectificó luego—. No, Tendo. Hermann odiaría que todo el instituto se enterase de su vida privada —trató de mantenerse firme.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —accedió Tendo, aún sonriendo, sin ofenderse—. Pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho, ¡a mí al menos!

—¿Y que se entere todo el mundo? —Alzó las cejas, con un toque ligeramente traidor que se ganó la protesta de su amigo.

—¡ _Sé_ guardar un secreto! Te sorprendería la de cosas que sé pero que no puedo contar —le adelantó. Y por un momento sonó como si fuese verdad, como si Tendo hubiese salido de una película de espías, con sus tirantes y su pajarita a juego sobre una camisa a rayas azul muy claro. Y Newt le miró sin creérselo, pero Tendo le guiñó un ojo con confianza—. No puedo contártelo, lo siento —insistió y, a diferencia de Newton, a Tendo no era tan fácil sonsacarle algo que no quería decir—. Pero, a lo que íbamos... ¡tienes que contarme cómo pasó ahora que por fin he logrado que confieses tu relación secreta! ¿Me hiciste caso al final?

Y ahí empezó el interrogatorio. Tendo le dio su palabra de que nadie se enteraría por él y Newton no podía ocultárselo, deseoso de contárselo por fin.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente Newton tragó saliva. No sabía cómo sacar el tema pero tenía que decírselo a Hermann.

En realidad _podía_ no hacerlo, y era muy tentador porque posiblemente Hermann se enfadaría o querría que dejasen de ser compañeros de laboratorio por si acaso alguien más atacaba cabos (pero no lo harían: Tendo era un caso especial). Pero no, no podía ocultárselo. Era tentador pero incluso Newt se daba cuenta de que esa táctica rara vez funcionaba a largo plazo.

Inquieto, sin saber encontrar el momento adecuado, Newt acabó soltándolo de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo: en un momento rápido (entre clase y clase), cuando Hermann no tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, y sin rodeos:

—Ey, Hermann... Tengo que contarte una cosa. Es divertido —empezó y el otro alzó las cejas hacia él, extrañado.

—¿El qué?

Hermann estaba distraído, organizando los libros de su taquilla y el pasillo estaba abarrotado pero nadie les estaba prestando atención.

—Tendo ha descubierto... bueno, lo nuestro —soltó por fin y, aunque llevaban casi dos meses juntos, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación en el estómago y en el pecho de decir en voz alta que Hermann y él, los dos, _estaban juntos._

Como esperaba Hermann se congeló en el sitio, por acción de sus palabras, de forma similar a como Newton lo había hecho el día anterior. Pero no tardó en reponerse tanto como le hubiese gustado. Lo ideal hubiese sido que Hermann reaccionase cuando él ya estuviese en clase.

—¿Qué? ¿Se lo has dicho? ¡Newton!

—Eh, eh, ¡espera! —Newton alzó las manos para frenar a Hermann antes de que sacase la conclusión equivocada—. ¡Yo no le he dicho nada! Te lo acabado de decir: lo adivinó él solo. Ese tipo de cosas se le dan demasiado bien y... supongo que a mí se me da mal disimular —admitió—. Pero me ha prometido que no se lo contará a nadie —añadió, por si aquello servía de ayuda.

—Sí, el chico que es el informante de medio instituto —respondió con sarcasmo Hermann.

—Ya, ya... Pero es mi amigo. Y le creo. Se lo he explicado y lo ha entendido —le intentó explicar y Hermann no parecía convencido, pero tampoco podía hacer nada ya. Él mismo pareció darse cuenta de ello: el daño ya estaba hecho y si Tendo decidía divulgarlo, esta en manos de él—. ¿No estás enfadado? —Preguntó Newton luego, dejando de morderse el labio inferior.

—¿Qué? —Hermann volvió a mirarle, sorprendido por la ocurrencia—. No, no lo estoy —respondió.

Algo se aflojó un poco en el pecho de Newton pero cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, aún mirándole indeciso.

—¿Y no quieres que dejemos de ser compañeros de laboratorio? —Se atrevió a preguntar también.

Hermann cerró su taquilla y frunció el ceño un poco, desconcertado.

—¿Por qué iba a querer que dejásemos de serlo?

—Bueno... por si era sospechoso —Newton se encogió de hombros, sin saber si había metido la pata al preguntarlo: Hermann no parecía ni haberlo considerado. Se encogió de hombros, mostrando que solo era una idea que se le había ocurrido—. ¿Entonces no quieres?

—No, claro que no —repitió Hermann. ya llevaban más de un mes de trabajo y, de hecho, Newt y él hacían un buen equipo cuando lograban coordinarse.

E incluso cuando no lo hacían: incluso cuando discutían parecían seguirse a la perfección.

Newton sonrió aliviado y Hermann volvió a coger su mochila. Había dejado de usar el bastón de nuevo y el detalle no le había pasado desapercibido. Sin embargo Newt no había preguntado al respecto.

Esa era una muestra de consideración que Hermmann no hubiese esperado encontrar en él sino fuese porque tampoco había preguntado ninguna vez antes. Newton seguía sorprendiéndole y le asustaba un poco. No había esperado encontrarse nunca con nadie que ignorase de esa forma esas señales y que a la vez no pareciese ignorarle _a él_. El resto solo veían a un chico con bastón en vez de ver a _Hermann_.

—¿Sabes qué? —Preguntó de pronto Newton.

—¿Qué?

—Tenían una apuesta y todo sobre si nos liaríamos en algún momento —Al final Newton no pudo resistirse.

—¡¿Qué?!

La voz de Hermann, alzada sin planearlo, casi cortó el aire.

Y Newton no pudo evitar empezar a reírse ante su reacción, esperándoselo.

—¡Por eso mismo! Yo me quedé igual —le aseguró, riéndose—. Tendo me lo contó —le explicó.

Y Newton se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, él mismo hubiese apostado si hubiese sido al revés.

Quizá decir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro era demasiado curso (demasiado _grande_ , demasiado _abrumador_ , en realidad) para pensarlo. Pero no era ninguna sorpresa que estuviesen juntos.

Y eso hacía que una sensación cálida le llenase por dentro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz San Valentín! (O más o menos). Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito de todos y estaba deseando llegar a él juas  
> Quería aprovechar además para daros gracias a todos los que gastáis un poquito de vuestro tiempo leyéndome y los que dejáis kudos y comentarios <3 muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo~

Newton no hacía los deberes: se dedicaba a rellenar los ejercicios de formulación orgánica en clase. Antes de que la profesora preguntase o, ¡peor aún!, al responderlos sobre la marcha en voz alta si le tocaba, sin tenerlos ni escritos. Pero a aquellas alturas ¿qué no debía esperarse Hermann de él?

El cerebro de Newton era brillante. Pero la admiración que Hermann sentía mudamente por él se veía teñida de indignación por cosas como esta.

Al final la única forma de asegurarse de que Newton hiciese sus deberes era estar presente mientras lo hacía y eso había resultado en quedar los dos un día o dos a la semana para hacer los ejercicios juntos en casa de Newton.

—¿Qué has puesto en el 13?

Newton estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama, rellenando su cuaderno mientras Hermann estaba sentado en el escritorio. Había tenido que apartar varios números de una reputada revista científica sobre biología y algunos envoltorios de snacks demasiado dulces y calóricos, para hacer un espacio en el que pudiese trabajar, extendiendo el libro y el cuaderno.

—Los deberes son individuales —le respondió abstraídamente—. No tiene ningún mérito, y se desvirtúa su objetivo, si te doy la respuesta.

Además de que Newton era un genio igual que él: Hermann estaba seguro de que era capaz de resolverlo él solo.

—No son de evaluación —contravino Newton, también con el tono distante mientras escribía en el papel al tiempo que hablaba—. Se desvirtuaría la razón de los exámenes si me dieses las respuestas, no de los deberes. Eso solo es para que estemos ocupados y no dejarnos tener una vida.

—Estoy seguro de que Aleksis Kaidanovsky no estaría de acuerdo contigo: puedes intentar decirle esto mismo a él —le propuso Hermann, aun trabajando. Lenta y metódicamente para asegurarse de que cada respuesta era la correcta.

El primer día habían sido todo protestas de Newton, perezoso y sin creerse que de verdad iban a ponerse a hacer los deberes cuando _podía_ hacerlos en clase sin más. Y quizá el método le había funcionado bien hasta entonces pero Hermann no pensaba permitirlo más, daba igual cuánto refunfuñase.

Pero, pese a las reticencias iniciales, luego se habían acostumbrado. Ya no había réplicas y era una cómoda rutina: quedar después de clase, ir a casa de Newton, saludar de pasada a Jacob e Illia si estaban en casa, subir a su cuarto, abrir los libros y sentarse (o tumbarse, en el caso de Newt) a hacer los ejercicios que tocasen. En silencio, solo con el sonido de los bolígrafos moviéndose, durante una hora u hora y media. Solo con puntuales interrupciones en voz queda sobre tal o cual ejercicio antes de regresar al silencio.

Era extraño estar con Newt en silencio tanto rato. En ocasiones Geiszler se ponía los cascos, conectándolos al móvil, mientras pensaba; y ponía el volumen tan alto que Hermann oía perfectamente el retumbar de la música en los auriculares. En ocasiones tatareaba. Pero mayormente estaban callados, co-existiendo en una calma insospechada pero que le relajaba más que trabajar en su propio cuarto. También en silencio pero sin la presencia de Newton tumbado en la cama tras de él.

—¡Acabé! —Anunció Newton al cabo de un rato y el silencio desapareció: Hermann le escuchó girarse en la cama y estirarse bocarriba, cerrar el libro y echarlo sobre su mochila abierta en el suelo—. ¿Has acabado? ¿Te falta mucho?

—... No mucho —musitó Hermann, sin apenas despegar los labios mientras seguía escribiendo.

No dejó de hacerlo mientras Newton se levantaba a su espalda y se acercaba, inclinándose por detrás de su hombro para ver cómo iba. Dijo algo, de hecho, pero Hermann lo ignoró, totalmente concentrado en su última tarea de la tarde.

Newton le besó en cuanto hubo acabado y lo dijo en voz alta.

Llevaban dos meses saliendo y a veces a Hermann aún le parecía que aquel concepto existía en un universo totalmente diferente al real. Nunca se había imaginado saliendo con alguien, ni siquiera tenía claro (qué implicaba salir con alguien más allá de estar juntos. Newton y él seguían pasado el tiempo libre juntos y, a menudo, besándose cuando estaban a solas, como ahora. Sonaba bastante a "estar juntos" pero Hermann aún se sentía un novato. Hubiese sido incapaz de escribir una simple redacción sobre qué hacían dos personas cuando eran "pareja" pese a llevar dos meses haciéndolo. No parecía tan diferente a cuando en verano se besaban ahí mismo.

Salvo que se sentía más seguro. Newt y sus intenciones ya no eran un enigma que su conciencia le exigía resolver pero que su cerebro era incapaz de figurar, frustrándole y alterándole. Ya no. Tampoco lo eran sus propias intenciones. Estaban juntos: Newton era su novio pese a ser un desastre en todas las facetas de su vida. Podía figurar eso.

Y era agradable.

Newton le besó de nuevo y Hermann apreció cómo su mandíbula funcionaba bajo la piel y los músculos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, encontrando su propio ritmo. Habían aprendido a tomar aire entre beso y beso, enlazándolos sin tener que separarse. Con los ojos cerrados como si nada más existiese.

Estaba tumbado sobre la colcha que imitaba la piel de un dinosaurio de Newton y notaba el pelo revuelto. Newton estaba tumbado sobre él, teniendo cuidado (incluso perdidos entre besos Hermann se daba cuenta de que Newt no dejaba de tener su pierna mala en cuenta, y eso le hacía sentir un nudo en el pecho) de no cargar su peso sobre su cadera. A veces era como si, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, pudiesen leerse la mente porque Newton deslizó las manos bajo su camisa que, tumbado, se le había salido del pantalón. Newton tenía las manos calientes, pero su piel estaba fría en contraste y Hermann contrajo el estómago, repentinamente nervioso.

Sus manos habían subido hasta abrazarle por la espalda y ahora se cerraron un poco más sobre la camiseta de Newton. La lengua del otro chico se enredó contra la suya, haciéndole estremecer. Le acarició la parte baja de la espalda mientras las manos de Newton delimitaban sus últimas costillas, con sumo cuidado y con sumo interés. Notaba los botones del pantalón de Newton contra el estómago, alargando el cuello para besarle mejor. La lengua de Newton parecía dispuesta a entrar hasta su garganta.

Eran cosas que jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacer si Newton no las hiciese antes y coló las manos también bajo la camiseta de Newton. Le tocó la barriga, fruto de tantos refrescos y debió hacerle cosquillas porque Newton se rio contra sus labios, encogiéndose un poco. Y Hermann aprovechó para ser él quien pasó la lengua por sus labios. Newt solo dio un respingo sorprendido que apenas duró, ajustando el abrazo sobre su cintura y hundiéndose contra él.

Siempre acababan de besarse. En algún momento. Mientras estaban haciéndolo y mientras notaba las vértebras de Newton bajo sus yemas, parecía imposible, como si fuese un movimiento perpetuo. Hermann creía que podía durar para siempre, sin poder, ni querer, abandonar aquel beso. Y entonces, en algún momento, paraban, jadeando y faltos de aliento, abrazándose en silencio o empezando a hablar de cualquier tema como por qué a Newt le gustaba que le llamasen como si fuese un anfibio o por qué Hermann llevaba ese corte de pelo, pese a que al besarse Newton también hundía los dedos entre los mechones lisos. Hasta que se hacía tarde y Hermann tenía que irse.

Era casi una rutina, unos momentos privados que no quería que acabasen pero que, ahora, podían producirse siempre que quisiesen. Newton era nervioso incluso al besar, inquieto y ansioso en momentos. Él era más tranquilo. Como si de osmosis se tratase, a través de los besos y las manos, parecían contagiarse mutuamente.

Aquel día parecía imposible separarse, con las manos de Newton bajo su ropa y sus caderas pegadas y sintiendo que la piel quemaba, encendida al tacto.

Y, entonces, de repente, la puerta se abrió y Hermann no supo qué cara había puesto el padre de Newt pero emitió el sonido _exacto_ , falto de aire y lleno de sorpresa, que hace alguien al encontrarse a su hijo besuqueándose con el amigo que lleva meses yendo a su casa.

Técnicamente _más_ que besuquearse, por todo eso de su camisa levantada y las manos bajo la camiseta de Newt, abrazándole. Hermann no conocía la terminología pero creía que habían pasado de base. Sin duda.

Hubo un grito en cuanto Newt se dio cuenta del ruido de la puerta y ambos se separaron de golpe, como si les hubiesen echado encima una cacerola de agua hirviendo con la facultad de helarles las venas y la piel. Newton se apartó de encima de él, girándose, y Hermann se bajó la camisa, apartando la mirada y queriendo desaparecer. En la puerta estaba Jacob y tenía una mano sobre el pomo, falto de palabras.

—¡P-papá! —Tartamudeó Newton a su lado, totalmente rojo y con la voz convertida en unas uñas arañando erráticamente una pizarra.

Jacob se recobró visiblemente más rápido que su hijo (a quien Hermann evitó mirar, incapaz) y carraspeó.

—Ya hemos vuelto —anunció y Hermann sintió que enrojecía aún más ante la evidencia. ¿Qué iba a pesar el padre de Newton? ¿Que se dedicaban a enrollarse en su casa con la puerta cerrada? ... Técnicamente era cierto y... Hermann se dio cuenta de que mientras se besaba con Newton _había_ universo más allá de ellos dos. Mucho más.

Acababa de comprobarlo.

—... Ya —logró decir Newton, aunque era difícil llamar "hablar" a lo que salió de sus labios. Parecía un instrumento desafinado.

—Disculpad la interrupción, chicos —continuó Jacob, con aparente toda normalidad, por descabellado que fuese.

¡Acababa de encontrarles metiéndose mano! No parecía que debiese tomárselo con esa calma.

Hermann sentía que iba a morirse. Morirse de vergüenza. Ahí y en ese mismo momento. El primer caso de la Historia. Incluso sentía el ridículo impulso de querer taparse con algo pese a que estaba _totalmente_ vestido. Incluso se había bajado automáticamente la camisa en cuanto había podido reaccionar.

Newt a su lado asintió torpemente.

—Ok —logró articular de alguna forma milagrosa.

Y entonces Jacob, que aún tenía la mano en el pomo, se giró hacia él y no: era _entonces_ cuando iba a morirse de vergüenza. Seguro. Pero no logró hacerlo, fuera de su control, y Jacob le preguntó:

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Hermann?

Hermann estaba seguro de que ahí fallaban demasiadas cosas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio invita a cenar al chico con el que se ha encontrado a su hijo liándose en su cuarto (oh, mein Gott, en su _cama_ ), como si nada? Si aquello hubiese sido su casa (y Hermann sintió que no iba a morirse esta vez, sino a desmayarse de simplemente imaginárselo) Newton ya estaría en la calle (¿Por qué se lo imaginaba en ropa interior y sujetando la ropa contra el pecho como en las películas? ¡Estaban vestidos! ¡Los dos! _solo_ estaban besándose. Mucho, intensamente. ¡Pero nada más!).

Tragó saliva, consciente de que tenía que responder pero sintiendo que se le había olvidado cómo hablar. De alguna forma logró decir lo único que podía:

—Eh... vale —Las palabras salieron indigestas—. Tengo que avisar a mis padres y no quiero ser una molestia...

—No lo eres —le aseguró Jacob con una amabilidad fuera de lugar—. Os esperamos abajo en un rato, para las ocho estará la cena —les informó luego a los dos y después, sin más, salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta.

Hermann miró hacia Newton, sabiendo que su cara era el retrato del horror más puro. La de Newton estaba totalmente en blanco y sin habla.

 

* * *

 

No hicieron nada. Literalmente. Ni en materia de besos ni en ninguna otra. En algún momento uno preguntó "¿Estás bien?" dudoso y el otro respondió "sí" porque estaban vivos y nada más. Luego añadió "¿Y tú?" y el otro asintió también, aún abrumado. Y ambos se quedaron sentados en el borde de la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, muertos de vergüenza, hasta que el reloj de Newton (un reloj sobre una foto de una célula) en la pared marcó las ocho menos cinco y Newton carraspeó.

—Son casi las ocho... Deberíamos bajar.

Y Hermann asintió, aún apabullado. Pero no lo suficiente como para no caer en la cuenta de un detalle:

—Tendría que avisar a mis padres... —Tragó saliva, sin saber siquiera si iban a dejarle cenar fuera o si sería mejor que no lo hiciesen.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto si no quieres... —dijo por fin Newton a su lado y no se refería únicamente a la llamada de teléfono. Hermann se dio cuenta de ello—. Lo siento mucho, Herms...

—No es culpa tuya —respondió casi automáticamente, con el teléfono en la mano porque, honestamente, no lo era.

—Pero...

—No... no tienes que preocuparte, Newt. Está bien —le aseguró. Las palabras le sonaban torpes e imprecisas, sin saber si eran las adecuadas, pero no quería que Newton se echase la culpa de un accidente. O de una imprudencia mutua—. Un momento —le pidió, marcando el número de sus padres.

Le dejaron quedarse a cenar, sorprendentemente. No quería dejarle el "marrón" a Newton así que lo agradeció, prometiendo que llegaría a casa lo antes posible. Y cuando colgó ya eran en punto por lo que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron para bajar a la cocina, incapaces de saber lo que les esperaba. La espera aumentaba la sensación de fatalidad...

Pero lo que encontraron al bajar las escaleras fue el ruido de las voces de Jacob e Illia hablando en voz baja en la cocina, entre el sonido chisporroteante de algo en una sartén. Ni Newton ni Hermann alcanzaron a oír cuál era el tema de conversación (aunque imaginaban que no era muy difícil equivocarse) cuando aparecieron e Illia fue el primero en girarse hacia ellos al oírles llegar.

—¡Newt! Hermann. —El hombre les saludó con una sonrisa en la cara que parecía a todas luces verdadera, pero que parecía imposible dadas las circunstancias: Jacob ya debía haberle explicado que les había pillado. Y aun así Illia les abrazó, cogiendo a cada uno con un brazo.

—Ehm... hola —saludó Newton aclarándose la garganta cuando les soltó. Por desgracia se le daba mejor afinar su guitarra que su voz.

—Estamos calentando la cena, aún faltan un par de minutos, chicos —les informó Jacob—. No creí que fueseis a ser tan puntuales —admitió y, como Illia, no parecía enfadado, como debería estar.

Hermann miró de reojo a Newton, perdido. Quizá quedarse no había sido una buena idea, pese a que no le gustase la idea de huir. Era la familia de Newton: él era quien convivía con ellos y sería el que seguramente pudiese entender mejor _qué_ estaba ocurriendo.

Hermann solo quería que las placas tectónicas de la Tierra se abriesen de pronto para engullirle ahí mismo, en contra a todo su funcionamiento habitual. Pero no lo hicieron, como era de esperar, y Hermann se mantuvo detrás de Newton, tratando de no mirar a ninguno de los dos adultos ni decir nada.

No surtió efecto porque repentinamente Illia le dio un corazón a Newton, echándole el brazo por los hombros. Compartía fisionomía con su sobrino y su hermano, a pesar de sí tener unos cuántos centímetros más.

—Veo que soy el último en enterarme pero... felicidades, chico —le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué...?

Newton parecía sorprendido y Hermann le miró de reojo pero acto seguido Illia le pasó otro brazo por los hombros, abrazándole con igual fuerza que a su sobrino.

—Y felicidades a ti también, Hermann —le deseó—. Si es que puedo decir eso: ¿Newton no te ha vuelto loco todavía?

—¡¡Illia! —Protestar, por suerte, era algo que le salía con tanta naturalidad a Newton que fue capaz incluso de hacerlo en ese momento.

Pero Hermann lo agradeció porque aún no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, sin entender nada y cada vez más confuso.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Nada de eso tenía sentido...

—Ya está la cena —anunció Jacob de pronto, volviéndose hacia ellos—, podéis ir sentándoos.

Y, pese a la expresión aún atónita de ambos, Newton preguntó:

—¿Qué hay de cena?

Era Newton, claro, y alguien como él nunca paraba de gastar calorías aunque solo fuese por su nerviosismo constante y, por tanto, siempre estaba hambriento. Hermann lo había comprobado de primera mano: Newt se pasaba el día comiendo y casi nunca se trataba de cosas saludables.

—De camino hemos cogido comida china —explicó Illia con una sonrisa.

—¿Comida china? ¡Guay! —La exclamación fue lo último que Hermann podía haberse imaginado y la cara de Newt cambió de sopetón, mudando a una encantada—. ¿Quieres palillos? —Le preguntó después. Pero no sabía utilizarlos y, por lo tanto, Hermann negó con la cabeza.

Newton sacó un par para sí mismo y, en efecto, cuando se sentaron a  la mesa que justo daba para máximo cuatro personas, Jacob colocó en el centro de la mesa, como pudo, un plato de tallarines, uno de lo que parecía ternera con setas y una salsa, y otro plato de arroz tres delicias.

—Que aproveche.

Nunca había probado la comida china y menos para llevar. Sus padres no solían llevarles a comer fuera, salvo en ocasiones especiales, y cuando lo hacían siempre era a sitios que tuviesen el certificado de calidad en la puerta y, a poder ser, con buenas críticas fiables. Nunca a un sitio de comida china. Y menos pedirla para llevar a casa.

Al igual que Hermann, Illia y Jacob usaban cubiertos, mientras que Newton cogió con maestría el plato de tallarines para servirse usando los palillos.

—Entonces... ¿Estáis saliendo los dos? —Preguntó Illia, cogiendo el plato después para servirse y congelándolos a ambos antes de pensarlo un momento y añadir—: Perdonad, estábamos hablando sobre ello. ¿Salís? ¿O no? No es como si fuésemos a inmiscuirnos pero para no hacernos la idea equivocada y sacar el champán antes de tiempo —Illia se rio muy por lo bajo y era la primera vez que Hermann le oía hablar tanto rato seguido—. No es que solo los jóvenes de hoy en día se líen sin salir, ¿sabéis? También ocurría cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes así que podéis ser sinceros —les invitó.

Newton estaba tan rojo que parecía que fuese a asfixiarse con los tallarines que tanta desconfianza daban a Hermann. Pero probó a enrollar unos sobre su tenedor (en su casa se hubiese ayudado de una cuchara) reticentemente, sin querer hacer un feo a sus anfitriones.

Newt le miró de reojo y Hermann sintió que estaba intentando comunicarse mentalmente con él, pero eso no ocurría en la realidad. Al final Newton respondió entre dientes por sí mismo:

—No. Estamos... estamos saliendo —confesó, evitando mirarle.

Illia fue al que más se le notó la sonrisa.

—¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo? —Por desgracia las preguntas no se habían acabado ahí y Hermann sospechaba que eso solo era el inicio de un interrogatorio que, pese a tener todas las preguntas esperadas, no estaba siendo conforme se había esperado.

—Desde... final de verano, más o menos —farfulló Newton.

—¡Desde verano! —Illia parecía impresionado—. ¿Y cuándo ibas a contárnoslo? —Quiso saber y esas palabras casi habían sonado a la indignación más propia de una madre.

—¡Ya os había presentado! —Alegó Newton en su defensa.

—Pero no nos habías dicho nada —le reprendió su tío, sin aceptar ese tal argumento—. Tranquilo —añadió después, aun sonriendo—. A tu edad todos éramos iguales: lo último que quería era contarle mi vida romántica a mis padres —Esta vez Illia le guiñó un ojo a él y Hermann quiso hundir la nariz más en sus tallarines que, tras probarlos, sabían mejor de lo que había creído—. Pero nos hemos interesado, lo siento, Newt —Illia le dio una palmadita de vano consuelo en el hombro a la que Newt farfulló algo ininteligible.

—¿Te gusta la comida china, Hermann? —Preguntó Jacob de pronto.

—Eh... —Por un momento crucial Hermann no supo si decir la verdad o si debía mentir teniendo en cuenta la situación social. Sabía que en ese tipo de cosas a veces lo correcto (por irónico que fuese, porque mentir nunca podía ser correcto por definición) por el protocolo era maquillar la verdad, pero tras unos segundos de crisis interna optó por ser sincero—: Casi nunca la había probado. No está mal —dijo con franqueza, porque sabía que si solo la había probado un par de veces, no podía decir que le gustase en general.

—Es del sitio favorito de Newt, siempre pedimos allí.

—Normalmente lo tomamos directamente, sin poner los platos o la mesa, en el sofá, así que siéntete especial. Ni lo solemos calentar en la sartén —le susurró en voz no tan baja Newton y hubo un par de risas.

No parecía una trampa. Hermann no creía que lo fuese, dado que la familia de Newton parecía bastante honesta y siempre habían sido amables con él, pero parecía de verdad que aquella cena era sincera y relajó los hombros.

—¿Y qué tal os va el curso, chicos? —Les preguntó con total naturalidad Jacob al cabo de un rato.

No parecía importarle que Newt saliese con otro chico, ni siquiera que saliese con el chico que llevaba meses llevando a casa sin decir nada.

—Bien —respondió, para no quedarse callado.

—¡Estamos juntos en el laboratorio! Y Hermann casi vomitó cuando tuvimos que disecar una rana —exclamó Newton después y a Hermann casi se le cayó el tenedor de la mano—. ¡Puede dar gracias a que le salvase el culo en el trabajo!

—¡No fue así! —replicó Hermann instintivamente, de inmediato, sintiéndose humillado. ¿A quién se le ocurría sacar aquello en mitad de una cena así?

—¡Sí que lo fue!

—¡Newton!

Pero mientras discutían les interrumpió la risa de Illia y Hermann sintió que iba a salirle humo por las orejas. Newton siempre lograba sacarle de sus tan medidas casillas, daba igual dónde estuviesen.

—¿Y qué cosas te gustan, Hermann? —Quiso saber Jacob.

No fue la única pregunta que tuvo que responder. Sorprendentemente la cena fue mejor de lo que Hermann había temido, aunque no era muy difícil superar sus temores. Jacob e Illia, con los que apenas había intercambiado unas cuantas frases de cortesía hasta aquel día, eran agradables, muy parecidos a Newton: coloquiales y amigables, aunque mucho menos frustrantes o cabezotas. Le preguntaron por sus aficiones, por sus estudios y por el propio Newton (haciendo que éste se quejase). Pero Hermann se sintió sorprendentemente a gusto, sin sentir que estuviesen sometiéndole a un examen para darle el visto bueno. No era una investigación sobre el novio de su hijo, sino que parecían interesarles sus respuestas de verdad y poco a poco Hermann se encontró respondiéndoles.

Newton protestó en un momento, mientras comía trocitos de cerdo agridulce, pegajosos y dulces, de que solo estaban hablando sobre Hermann y Jacob le recordó que Hermann era el invitado. Incluso Hermann se rio mientras Jacob le preguntaba después qué había hecho su hijo para que quisiese salir con él. Pero sonreía al decirlo, bromeando, y parecía... feliz, casi agradecido de que estuviesen juntos. Hermann musió que era inimaginable pero que se había acostumbrado a él y todos se rieron menos Newton, que decía que estaban aliándose contra él.

—¿Necesitas que te llevemos a casa, Hermann? —La sugerencia de Jacob fue una sorpresa mientras ayudaban a recoger la mesa (que, en realidad, era solo meter los platos en el lavavajillas).

—Ah... sería de agradecer —admitió Hermann. Había pensado en rechazar la oferta pero eran las diez de la noche y los autobuses tardaban a esas horas. Sus padres no querrían que llegase tarde y menos yendo solo de noche.

—Recoge tus cosas y ahora te llevo entonces. Yo me ocupo de esto en un momento —le indicó Jacob, mientras metía los vasos en el lavavajillas.

Newton les acompañó en coche y el viaje fue corto y cálido, con la calefacción puesta. Newton y Jacob intercambiaron algunas palabras, sin mucha importancia, y Hermann se acomodó en su asiento, cansado después de todo el día. Parecía mentira que solo unas horas antes se estuviese besando con Newton cuando su padre les interrumpió. Recordarlo aún le hacía sentir algo avergonzado, pillado in fragantti. Pero Jacob no parecía más afectado que por el impacto inicial y Hermann no podía creerse que se lo hubiese pasado bien y todo en la cena, cuando Jacob apartó frente a su casa gracias a las indicaciones del GPS.

—Gracias por traerme, señor Ge... Jacob —recordó llamarle por su nombre de pila, como ya le había dicho en varias ocasiones. Pero a veces era instintivo.

—Nada, ha sido un gusto, Hermann —le aseguró el hombre desde el asiento del piloto—. Pasa una buena noche y discúlpanos ante tus padres por secuestrarte para cenar —le dijo con tono afable.

Desprendía, igual que Newton e igual que Illia, una sensación cálida. Era una buena persona.

—¡Hasta mañana, Herms! —Se despidió Newton, girándose en el asiento, y Hermann le lanzó un gruñido flojo ante el apelativo.

Jacob les miró, esclarecedoramente, antes de apartar la vista y, casi sin creérselo, Hermann se inclinó muy poco para darle un fugaz beso a Newton y bajarse por fin, para cruzar los pocos metros que le separaban de la puerta de su casa, deseando acabar el día y meterse por fin en la cama. Al menos tenía hechos los deberes de toda la semana.


	20. Chapter 20

Ya había llegado el invierno y, como todos los años, Hermann detestaba el frío. Odiar parecía un sentimiento demasiado intenso, pero el frío era lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo. Como Newton ya había notado: siempre parecía tener las manos heladas, y daba igual cuántas capas de ropa se pusiese en invierno, siempre parecía tener frío.  Lo único que parecía protegerle contra las falta de piedad de las últimas semanas del año, parecía ser la parka verde que era su abrigo favorito.

O al menos intentaba serlo hasta el primer día que la sacó del armario ese invierno y que fue uno de los días en que encontró a Newton, bien de mañana, antes de entrar al instituto siquiera al subir las escaleras.

—¡Hermann! —La voz del otro chico le reclamó desde metros más allá en cuanto le vio y Hermann tuvo que detenerse mientras el otro le alcanzaba corriendo—. ¡Hola, Herms!

—No me llames... —empezó a decir pero entonces vio la cara de Newton mientras éste le miraba con una mano sobre la boca y las mejillas infladas como si estuviese conteniendo una carcajada—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber a la defensiva ante aquella expresión, desconfiado.

Y Newton no fue contenerlo más y empezó a reírse contra su propia mano, al tiempo que le cogía uno de los cordones del abrigo verde, enorme y calentito, con la otra mano.

—¿Qué es eso, tío? —Preguntó entre risas Newton.

—¿Cómo que qué es? Un abrigo —respondió Hermann, molesto ante la reacción, sin entenderla. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso su abrigo?

—¡Es enorme! —Explicó Newton, encantado—. Dios, ¡te va como tres talas más grande! Pareces un esquimal. ¡O un mashmallow!

Y Hermann le apartó las manos sin reparos de su parka.

—¿Y eso justifica que te rías de mi atuendo? —Masculló—. Que sepas que el aire es aislante contra el frío.

—Cierto, cierto... y ahí parece caber mucho aire —completó su frase Newton y Hermann frunció el ceño un poco más—. Siempre me rio de tu atuendo —le recordó—. Y, por cierto, ¿quién dice "atuendo" en voz alta? Nadie, solo tú —añadió aún riéndose por dentro. Y no tan por dentro.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo —le aseguró él, dispuesto a retomar el camino hacia el instituto, aún envuelto en su abrigo.

Le quedaba grande, cierto, y se envolvía a su alrededor como un colchón de calor, aislante. Daba igual las veces que Newton se riese: la parka sería un aislante también contra él.

Pero Newt reaccionó con rapidez y echó a correr para alcanzarle, cogiéndole la mano en cuanto lo hizo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó como siempre, con demasiada facilidad y sin pretender enmendarlo. Pero al menos no de forma totalmente vacía—. No he podido evitarlo, es que es muy gracioso —intentó explicarse.

No era una gran explicación. Hermann gruñó un poco ante la excusa.

—Tu bufanda también es enormemente ridícula y yo no me río de ella —le recordó.

—¿Mi bufanda? ¡Pero si es como la del Cuarto Doctor! —Replicó Newton y Hermann solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras Newt se abrazaba a la pieza de lana que le rodeaba doblemente l cuello.

—Ridícula, Newton —insistió.

Pero no le soltó la mano ni le dejó atrás, ambos subiendo las escaleras del instituto para entrar y empezar el nuevo día de clases.

 

* * *

 

Newton y él se despidieron al salir de Física. Tenía clase de Programación a continuación e iba a llegar un par de minutos tarde, igual que Newton iba a llegar tarde a su amada asignatura de Forense, pero eso no le supuso ningún problema para perder unos segundos más en darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla, pese a que ya sabía que no le gustaba hacer eso en público. No parecía haber nadie cerca y Hermann le vio alejarse corriendo y sonrió contra su voluntad.

Siempre había creído que todas historias de estar enamorado eran exageraciones pero Newt se había abierto camino hasta lo más profundo de su pecho, incluso aunque Hermann lo había creído imposible. Pero había ocurrido. Hermann era incapaz de decir cuándo o en qué momento y tampoco le importaba.

Se colocó mejor la mochila a la espalda (nunca se le ocurriría llevarla colgando de un hombre como hacía Newton, o su columna sufriría las consecuencias; igual que tampoco le gustaba ir corriendo por los pasillos por dos motivos: estaba prohibido aunque nadie hiciese nada al respecto, y su pierna derecha hubiese sido incapaz de tolerarlo) para recorrer el pasillo en dirección contraria.

A su alrededor los estudiantes hablaban entre sí, la mayoría en voz muy alta, abrían sus taquillas o iban de una clase a otra metiendo ruido en los intermedios. Como siempre Hermann andaba sin fijarse en nadie, mirándose los pies y sabiéndose de memoria el camino hacia el aula de informática. Iba absorto en sus propios pensamientos y por eso no se vio venir que un chico le empujase, chocando contra su hombro, con tanta fuerza que no fue casual y que hizo que Hermann estuviese a punto de caerse al suelo. No lo hizo, pero en su lugar se agarró el hombro dolorido por el golpe.

— _Marica_ —Chuck Hansen le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa cruel que nada tenía de sonrisa en realidad y los dos chavales que le acompañaban se rieron a coro, de forma bien audible, antes de dejarle atrás. Sin prestarle más atención.

El momento solo había durado una fracción de segundo pero fue suficiente para bloquear a Hermann, dejándole ahí en mitad del pasillo sin reaccionar.

¿Qué le habían llamado? Seguramente fuese un insulto cualquiera, uno más en la lista. Hacía bastante que no le pasaba aquello pero eso no lo hizo más fácil y Hermann se forzó a sí mismo a tragar saliva y volver a andar, hacia el frente, haciendo como si nada.

A su alrededor nadie hizo nada pese a haberlo visto claramente, olvidando en seguida el incidente.

Estaba acostumbrado.

No hablaba mucho, ni siquiera cuando se mudó años atrás, con su acento británico y excesivamente sofisticado al parecer, que hacía que fuese fácil reírse de él en cuanto abría la boca. Su dicción era muy distinta a la americana y eso junto a su aspecto delgado y enclenque, a sus continuos fallos en la clase de gimnasia (asignatura que se alegraba de haber dejado atrás en cuanto pudo) lo convertían en un blanco fácil. En todos los colegios había que meterse con alguien, parecía parte fundamental del ecosistema escolar, daba igual a dónde fueses.

Y no era solo eso: estaba también su inteligencia. Le colocaba como el chico más brillante del instituto, incluso entre el grupo avanzado, y eso era como aceite para las relaciones sociales. Relaciones que Hermann tampoco tenía deseo de tener. No le importaba: lo que valoraba eran otras cosas.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, los insultos habían descendido. No desaparecido, claro, porque siempre había alguien que se aburría y se fijaba en el chico más inteligente que él y más callado, y meterse con los demás siempre era una opción segura para reírte un poco y demostrar que eras mejor, para que te aplaudiesen.

Apretó los labios, ignorando el insulto fácil. Nunca haber salido con nadie, ni prestar atención a aquellos temas, tenía unas consecuencias: algo más en lo que era el bicho raro. Incluso aunque Hansen (uno de los principales matones del instituto, gracias a la salvaguarda que tenía que su padre le sacase las castañas del fuego siempre) hubiese, en cierto modo, dado en el blanco. Cosa que, al pensarla le hizo sonrojar un poco, pero lo disimuló mirándose aún los zapatos mientras andaba. Era imposible que se hubiese enterado, incluso aunque Tendo lo supiese. El amigo de Newt había prometido no decir nada y Hermann se había resignado a confiar en Newt. Y en Tendo por extensión.

Parecía poco probable que Tendo se lo hubiese contado a Chuck después de que este le hubiese pegado una paliza (nunca se había cortado en eso, aunque Hermann era más bien un blanco de empujones e insultos, salvo aquella vez en que Hercules Hansen le felicitó frente a Chuck en mitad de la clase y a este no le sentó en absoluto bien). Parecía mentira que la novia actual de Tendo hubiese podido ver algo en él. Pero era la estrella deportiva del instituto y su narcicismo y exceso de confianza parecían atraer a las chicas como si anulase el sentido común. Chuck Hansen siempre tenía a alguien alrededor, adorándole, fuesen amigos o novia.

Hermann no lo entendía pero decidió restarle importancia. No merecía la pena, por humillante y frustrante que fuese. No era como hacía cuatro años al menos. Ya solo era algo puntual, cuando se acordaban de él (y no compartir apenas clases ayudaba mucho, desde que había entrado en el programa avanzado). No merecía la pena gastar recursos en algo así y Hermann entró en el aula de informática disculpándose educadamente por el retraso y dispuesto a olvidarse pronto de la escena del pasillo.

 

* * *

 

—¡Hermann! ¡Felicidades!

Estaba empezando a picotear la comida del día (lentamente, lo que hacía que Newt siempre acabase antes que él y le mirase mientras movía la pierna inquieta, porque le gustaba tomarse su tiempo y prefería comer _masticando_ , y robarle trocitos de comida sin pedir permiso) cuando inesperadamente Mako se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos. Los ojos de Mako eran la mejor metáfora de la superficie de un lago, clara y profunda. Raleigh se sentó junto a ella, frente a él, como si aquella no fuese la mesa prohibida en el instituto so pena de convertirse en un repudiado social.

—¿Felicidades por qué? —Preguntó sin sospechar qué se había perdido en aquella conversación.

Newton ese día se había quedado trabajando en el laboratorio, en una práctica de Forense, y Hermann comía solo, con toda la mesa para él.

—Newt y tú —aclaró Mako, aun sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa bonita: pequeña pero cargada de felicidad.

—¿Newt... y yo? —Repitió, costosamente, algo rígido al hacerlo. Y Mako asintió. El pelo negro, cortado a la altura de la mandíbula, le acarició las mejillas al hacerlo.

—Sí.

—Que sepas que le debo diez pavos a Tendo —Raleigh sacudió la cabeza, aunque parecía de buen humor, y pinchó un par de judías para metérselas en la boca—. Tendo tiene mejor ojo. Tendría que haber sabido que no tiene sentido apostar contra él —comentó mientras masticaba, tapándose muy poco la boca con la mano del tenedor.

Hermann recordó la apuesta que tenían Tendo Choi y el resto del instituto sobre ellos. Le había costado creer a Newton cuando se lo había dicho pero parecía que no mentía. Ahí estaba la prueba: masticando judías frente a él.

—¿Tendo os lo ha contado...? —Hermann miró a Mako, en busca de ayuda. De que le dijese que no, que se referían a otra cosa, aunque era imposible porque ¿a qué iban a referirse si no?

Y Hermann podía manejar que Mako supiese aquello pero oír a Raleigh hablar tan fácilmente del tema... Hermann movió el tenedor entre los dedos, inqueto, como si se le hubiese olvidado para qué tenía que usarlo o siquiera que estaba comiendo.

Para su alivio Mako negó con la cabeza, así que eso significaba que Tendo había mantenido su palabra.

¿Entonces cómo lo habían sabido?

—No —respondió Mako—. Raleigh se lo oyó a Sevier —explicó, mirándole. Aunque sus palabras fuesen suaves, no las camufló y su respuesta fue justo la que Hermann más se temía—: Lo siento, Hermann, al parecer alguien se ha dado cuenta y ahora todo el instituto lo sabe.

Precisamente por aquello no quería nada de besos, por fugaces que fuesen o por vacío que parecía que estuviese el pasillo, en el instituto. No se avergonzaba, ya lo había hablado con Newton... pero no le agradaba la idea de que todo el instituto conociese su vida personal.

—¿Era un secreto? —Preguntó Raleigh con claridad, con esa facilidad para decir lo que pensaba siempre—. Tendrías que habérnoslo contado. ¿Tendo lo sabe? —Preguntó después, mirando a Mako interrogante, sabiendo que ella era mucho mejor amiga de Hermann que él. Lo más seguro era que el rubio nunca hubiese hablado con él sino fuese por ella. Y mucho menos de si tenía secretos o no.

—No... no quería que lo supiese todo el instituto. Ya sabéis... las habladurías... —explicó Hermann por fin, cerrando medio segundo los ojos. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, imaginaba. Aunque hubiese preferido que fuese más tarde—. Tendo lo sabe —aclaró.

Mako asintió, entendiéndolo a la perfección y eso, precisamente, era lo que le hacía sentir cómodo cerca de ella.

—Así que voy a tener que darle los diez pavos igual, vaya —se lamentó Raleigh, aunque tampoco parecía muy compungido ante esa perspectiva, mientras seguía comienzo.

Hermann suspiró, abrumado. De nada servía ahora pensar en retrospectiva pero eso no iba a evitar que cuando viese a Newton lo primero que hiciese sería decirle: "Te lo dije, idiota".

—No pasa nada —añadió. No pretendía que Mako se sintiese incómoda. Si al parecer Sevier (a quien Hermann ni siquiera conocía, lo cual lo hacía todo peor) era quien se lo había dicho, ellos no tenían ninguna responsabilidad de haberse enterado.

—Lo siento, Hermann —dijo Mako pese a todo. Su voz siempre era como una mano cuidadosa pero sabía que podía convertirse también en la mano que sostuviese una katana sin que temblase. Y él sacudió la cabeza, indicando que no valía la pena lamentarse ahora—. Pese a todo... —continuó ella, volviendo a sonreír—, me alegro mucho por vosotros. Hacéis buena pareja.

Y Hermann le miró, sorprendido por la afirmación: Mako había sonado totalmente segura de sí misma.

—¿Tú crees? —Dejó escapar en voz alta—. Somos muy distintos...

Y en respuesta Mako sonrió sutilmente de nuevo, como si ya esperase esa contestación.

—Las piezas de un puzle nunca encajan si son iguales, Hermann —le dijo—. Incluso aunque Raleigh no se hubiese enterado... no hace falta más que veros. Pareces más feliz ahora —añadió y su voz estaba teñida de una porción de dulzura que Hermann no esperaba encontrar.

—Siempre estáis juntos —añadió Raleigh. Su forma de hablar era muy diferente también a la de Mako. De hecho, mirándoles, aunque Hermann podía encontrar semejanzas entre ellos, podía ver más diferencias. Y sin embargo, juntos, parecía una única fuerza.

Raleigh tenía razón y no se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Nunca se le había dado bien la gente y nunca había pasado, a diario, tanto tiempo con nadie como con Newton, por muy distintos que fuesen.

—Gracias. A los dos —musitó con la voz ligeramente tomada—. Vosotros también hacéis una buena pareja. No había llegado a felicitaros... —recordó. Lo había pensado pero nunca se había acercado a ellos dos.

—Podemos salir juntos un día —propuso Raleigh de pronto, sus palabras llenas de vida y motivación. Tenía el pelo rubio corto y desordenado y los ojos claros, como su jersey—. Los cuatro juntos.

—Ah... —Hermann le miró sin saber qué decir. Su primera intención hubiese sido declinar la oferta de inmediato, por puro instinto, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Mako que parecía asentir, conforme. Apenas había hablado con Raleigh dos o tres veces antes pero con Mako parecía hacer buena pareja—. ... Claro. Podríamos —accedió finalmente—. Es buena buena idea. Se lo diré a Newt —se ofreció.

—¡Genial! Seguro que es divertido veros en directo —sonrió Raleigh mientras seguía comiendo.

Parecía fácil hablar con él, tan jovial y amable. Más de lo que Hermann había creído cuando se había enterado de que había empezado a salir con Mako. Ambos parecían cálidos el uno al lado del otro, con ese halo que les unía, no hacía falta que hiciesen nada para demostrarlo, conectados de una forma especial, incluso mientras comían.

Y Hermann recordó su propio plato y volvió a darle uso a su tenedor mientras Raleigh llevaba con facilidad la conversación y Mako opinaba y se reía muy por lo bajo en ocasiones.


	21. Chapter 21

El incidente con Chuck Hansen no había sido casualidad, ni el recordatorio mensual de cuál era su posición en la cadena alimenticia del instituto como había querido creer Hermann en un primer momento. Al cabo de solo unos días prácticamente todo el instituto se había enterado de su relación Newton y aunque intentase no darle importancia, podía notar las miradas de refilón en la nuca y los murmullos en los pasillos cuando iba de un aula a otra. Como si hubiese retrocedido cinco años en el tiempo. Hermann quería encogerse y desaparecer.

No tenía por qué ser terrible. En realidad Newt era nefasto disimulando por lo que, aunque se lo hubiese pedido, Hermann sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriese esto. Solo que le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido un poco _más_ de tiempo.

Le había preguntado sutilmente a Newton si alguien le había dicho algo durante la hora de la comida, pero el otro chico apenas había captado a qué se refería ("¿Por qué tendría que decirme alguien algo?" había preguntado y Hermann apenas había respondido un "No, por nada" cambiando después de tema) lo cual era una respuesta en sí misma. Pese a que Newton tampoco tuviese demasiados amigos y nadie quisiese aguantarle hablando demasiado rato, tampoco tenía enemigos. Todo el instituto sabía quién era y todos parecían reírse con sus ocurrencias en clase. Incluso pese a ser tan inteligente como Hermann y ser el doble de arrogante que él a la hora de demostrarlo.

Hermann estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, como había hecho cuando se metían con él cuando empezó a usar el bastón, hasta que en uno de los descansos, al salir de clase, se encontró directamente cara a cara con Chuck. Prácticamente se chocó de bruces contra él al salir al pasillo.

Hermann sintió de inmediato cómo se le tensaban los músculos que sostenían su columna vertebral erguida y los hombros. Chuck siempre había sido uno de los que más se metía con él, incluso hacía años, demasiado arrogante como para no hacerlo. Como si el mundo se dividiese entre los que podían meterse con los demás impunemente, y aquellos que tenían que aguantarlo. Y aun así Hermann intentó hacerse a un lado, esperando poder pasar como si nada.

Cualquier esperanza de que a Chuck no le importase que se hubiese chocado contra él cuando todos lo veían era vana y en el fondo Hermann ya lo sabía. Los ojos azules de Hansen recayeron sobre él y el chico sonrió, separándose del grupo que siempre le acompañaba a todos lados y le cortó el paso cuando Hermann intentó continuar andando.

—Vaya, Gottlieb —le saludó y Hermann apretó los labios, sin responder una sola palabra—. ¿Y esas prisas? ¿Vas a besuquearte con tu novio? —Chuck no necesitaba que le respondiese. De hecho hiciese lo que hiciese, Hermann era indiferente en aquella ecuación y lo sabía. Pero contuvo cualquier palabra: Chuck solo intentaba provocarle, sacarle algo de ego de algún lado.

Pero su silencio acrecentó la sonrisa de Chuck y el matón se le adelantó.

—¿Demasiado inteligente para dignarte a responder?

Siempre se había metido con él por ese motivo. Y por su acento y su forma de hablar, que evidenciaba su educación británica. Hermann retrocedió un paso, instintivamente y sin siquiera planteárselo cuando Chuck avanzó hacia él. Pero el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Chuck, quien agudizó un poco más sus sonrisas y avanzó un poco más hacia él, acorralándolo.

—Dime, ¿quién juega a ser la chica de los dos? ¿Eh? ¿No vas a responder?

Hansen le empujó y su espalda chocó contra una de las taquillas del pasillo con un ruido metálico. Sus amigos se rieron por detrás. Hermann quería decir que no se trataba de aquello en absoluto.  Pero solo era un motivo más, una excusa, para meterse con quien era más débil que él. Hermann nunca entendería cómo meterte con quien no puede defenderse demostraba que era mejor.

—Ninguno de los dos ería capaz de conseguir una chica aunque pagaseis por ello así que sois maricas, ¿eh? ¿Es eso? —Insistió Hansen, aun sonriendo cruelmente, rebosante de prepotencia.

Risas. Chuck se reía en silencio para poder seguir hablando, sabiendo que Hermann no iba a replicarle, pero se reía con el cuerpo. Y sus amigos lo hacían abiertamente. El resto de gente solo miraba.

Hermann se ruborizó sin saber si se sentía más humillado o indignado ante esas las palabras de Chuck.

—No tienes ni idea... —empezó a decir porque Chuck no tenía ni idea del tipo de relación que tenían Newt y él, ni de quién hacía de qué ni por qué estaban juntos.

Pero llevarle la contraria no fue una buena idea y Chuck cortó su argumentación con un puñetazo que se hundió en su estómago, doblándole y haciendo que el bastón se le resbalase de las manos, que se aflojaron en un reflejo al notar que su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? Yo creo que sí está muy claro lo vuestro: los maricas del instituto —aseguró el rubio con supremacía, sabiendo que eso iba a encantarle a su público—. ¿Os morreáis en el baño a escondidas? No sé si me gusta pensar en dos maricas metiéndose mano donde voy a mear —La gente se rio y Hermann se ruborizó. ¡Aquello ni siquiera había ocurrido! Más bien Hermann había oído que alguna vez habían pillado a Chuck enrollándose con alguno de sus ligues en los baños.

El resto de alumnos en el pasillo no dijeron nada, ninguno interrumpió ni actuó. Hermann no había hablado con ellos  apenas porque apenas hablaba con nadie _en general_ , pero les conocía de vista: habían estado en la misma clase alguna vez o se habían cruzado infinitas veces en la salida del instituto. Hermann apretó los labios para no dejar escapar ni un solo gemido de dolor. No hacerse el héroe cuando no tenía ni el físico ni la capacidad para ello era mucho más inteligente, pero también frustrante.

Un nuevo empujón y esta vez sí se le escapó un gemido desde los pulmones.

—¿Vas a ponerte chulito, Gottlieb? —Quiso saber Chuck y Hermann sabía que Hansen _adoraría_ que lo hiciese. Sería la excusa perfecta para demostrar quién mandaba. Hermann estaba impresionado de que supusiese su apellido, aunque solo fuese para hacerlo sonar con más desprecio que su nombre de pila—. ¿Vas a darme una lección con tus numeritos o vas a intentar meterme mano a mí también?

Más risas. Y más indignación y más humillación. ¡Como si en algún universo paralelo fuese siquiera capaz de pensar en besar a alguien así! Ojalá sí pudiese darle una lección con sus números, pero éstos seguían relegados a su cuaderno o a una pizarra, al mundo teórico de las ideas.

Y entonces una voz sonó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Hermann!

Y era una voz chillona que era inconfundible y más para Hermann. Newton. Se trataba de Newton. Y Hermann se incorporó de nuevo, apoyándose en una mano sobre las taquillas ya que su bastón estaba en el suelo.

La última persona que quería que apareciese ahora era Newton. No le había dicho nada y pensaba seguir sin hacerlo. Al final Chuck y quienes hacían comentarios como él (aunque solo Hansen se atrevía a hacer algo que no solo pasase por un empujón casual o unos cuantos insultos que tampoco eran tanto si estabas acostumbrado) se acababan cansando, como se habían cansado de meterse con él a diario por ser más listo que ellos y como se habían cansado cuando había empezado a usar el bastón. Se acabarían olvidando de él y pasarían a otro tema y Hermann solo tendría que aguantar algún comentario de vez en cuando. Nada más. No había por qué alarmar a Newton con ello. No merecía la pena.

Salvo que Newt estaba ahora al otro lado del pasillo, mirando la escena con horror y Hermann fue incapaz de sostener esa mirada.

¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer justo ahora?

No quería que lo supiese y no tenía importancia y ahora…

—¿De qué cojones vas? —Exigió saber Newt, mirando a Hermann y a Chuck, con la voz media octava por encima de su tono habitual, como siempre que hablaba casi a gritos, y sus gafas. Era la antítesis de lo que sería una aparición estelar—. Hermann... —empezó a decir, girándose hacia él pero en su lugar se volvió hacia Chuck—. ¿De qué vas? ¡Serás cabrón!

Chuck alzó la barbilla e hinchó el pecho, encantado por la aparición de Newton, mirándole a él de refilón.

—¿Tu novio ha venido a salvarte? —Preguntó, lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el pasillo lo oyese, donde parecía haberse congregado medio instituto en los últimos cinco minutos.

—¡Voy a hacer más que eso, imbécil!

Hermann quiso advertirle que lo dejase estar, que no se metiese, que no era necesario que interviniese, pero incluso él se daba cuenta de que era inútil. Conocía a Newton bien y por eso mismo sabía que tenía la misma probabilidad de detenerle que de hacer que dos más dos fuesen cinco.

—¡Uh! ¡Qué miedo! Adelante, friki —espetó Chuck con desbordante orgullo y Newt dejó escapar un gruñido teñido de indignación para cargar contra él.

—Te vas a tragar tus palabras —le aseguró Newton e incluso Hermann contuvo el aliento, tragándoselo, cuando le propinó un empujón a Hansen.

Fue como si Newt hubiese apretado un gatillo. Y Chuck le devolvió el golpe en forma de puñetazo que le cruzó la cara, logrando una maldición ahogada de Newton (“¡mierda!”), que con toda claridad no se lo había esperado.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Le escupió verbalmente Chuck.

Y aunque Newt estaba dispuesto a responderle (porque Newt nunca sabía callarse una respuesta), Hansen le dio un nuevo puñetazo en el estómago y Newt se encogió sobre sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo que la garganta de Hermann, que le apretó como si él mismo hubiese recibido el golpe.

Maldito, Newton… Era un insensato. _Tenía_ que hacer algo.

—Hansen... —intentó adelantarse.

Uno de los amigotes de Chuck se le puso en medio (Hermann creía que se llamaba Max) y Hermann ni siquiera sabía qué podía hacer pero le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sois lamentables... —escupió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su osadía y de la firmeza con la que sonó su voz.

—Al menos no somos un par de maricas —le respondió sin más el otro chico, como si eso fuese peor.

Newt aún estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara a Chuck pese a que tenía todas las de perder, sin importarle el alboroto que causase en el proceso.

Hasta que alguien más apareció en el pasillo.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Una voz potente y profunda, grave y con la resonancia de un trueno, hizo que la escena se parase en seco. Para esas alturas Newton estaba en el suelo y Hermann sentía que estaba temblando por dentro y por fuera de la impotencia. Todo por defenderle ¡cuando no necesitaba que lo hiciese! Y menos si eso significaba meterse él en una pelea en su lugar.

Chuck se detuvo también y todos los estudiantes se giraron hacia el fondo del pasillo. Hermann se dio cuenta entonces de que todos tendrían que estar en clase: ya habían pasado los cinco minutos de cortesía para cambiar de aula.

El sonido metálico de los pasos fue lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos cuando Hannibal Chau avanzó hacia el grupo. Los alumnos se apartaron de inmediato para abrirle camino a través del círculo que se había formado. Las gafas de sol le enmascaraban la expresión, haciéndola tan impenetrable como cuando entraba en clase.

—Profesor Chau... —empezó alguien.

—¡Ni una palabra! —Le cortó el hombre, sin mirar a quien hubiese sido, clavando su mirada oculta y omnipotente sobre Chuck Hansen—. ¿Metiéndose en líos otra vez, Hansen? —Preguntó. Y su voz sí suponía un desafío. Su aparición había convertido el espacio en oxígeno contenido en los pulmones—. ¿Tiene algún problema con los "maricas", Hansen? ¿O es que tiene miedo de que le hagan tras-tras por detrás a usted?

Los hombros anchos y la altura del profesor, la gravedad de su voz y las punteras metálicas de los zapatos de vestir, hacían que fuese imposible que bromease pero aún con todo se oyeron algunas risas pese a los nervios y Chuck Hansen se ruborizó humillado, abriendo la boca para ir a hablar. Probablemente alguna otra bravuconería.

Pero Chau no se lo permitió.

—No me interesa lo que tenga que decir, Hansen. Yo no soy su papito. Aunque estoy seguro de que a él tampoco va a interesarle esta vez cuando vayas al despacho del jefe de estudios —afirmó con dureza y una sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro poco a poco conforme hablaba, mostrando parte de los dientes dorados—. ¿No me ha oído, Hansen? —Le cortó—. Al despacho del jefe de estudios... ¡AHORA!

—Empezaron ell... —empezó a decir Chuck y Hermann ya se había oído eso muchas veces antes: Chuck siempre acababa librándose. Era demasiado popular y su padre era el jefe de estudios.

Pero, como Chau había dicho: él no era su padre.

—No  me haga repetírselo —le advirtió—. Insultar y golpear a sus compañeros es el mayor signo de debilidad... y de estupidez que podría hacer. Incluso su padre va a cansarse de usted.

No tenía otra alternativa y, Chuck ante todo era orgulloso, así que alzó la barbilla, lanzándoles una mirada airada y cargada de odio (echándoles la culpa por dentro, estaba seguro) a Hermann y Newton antes de pasar junto a Chau, rumbo al despacho de su padre. Como si ni siquiera la aparición del profesor le afectase.

Pero a Hermann le servía y respiró aliviado en cuanto desapareció.

—¿Y todos vosotros? —Espetó Chau después, con el mismo tono asesino y firme, en dirección al resto de alumnos presentes, de los que Hermann se había olvidado por un momento—. ¿No tienen clase acaso? ¡Pues a clase!

Se desató un murmullo inmediato y general de síes comedidos y avergonzados mientras el público reaccionaba, disolviéndose y desapareciendo, casi pisándose entre ellos. Nadie quería que Hannibal Chau le reprendiese dos veces. En menos de un minuto el pasillo quedó vacío salvo por ellos dos y el profesor.

No era la primera vez que un adulto aparecía en una escena así pero sí la primera vez que había ido todo tan lejos y la primera que era tan efectivo. Y la primera vez que era Chau.

Si Newton no hubiese aparecido Chuck se hubiese contentado con un par de empujones y se hubiese ido. Si Hermann no le hubiese replicado quizá solo hubiese quedado en un par de insultos y risas, la humillación pública a la hacía mucho que había dejado de dar valor.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó en un susurro Newton, que hacía rato que se había levantado del suelo, y Hermann asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar tampoco, por mucho que no hubiese sido él quien hubiese recibido las palabras de Chau.

Era irónico que Newton le preguntase cuando estaba seguro de que era él quien estaba bastante peor.

Hannibal avanzó hacia ellos, deteniéndolos y haciéndolos enmudecer a ambos. Hermann fue más consciente que nunca de cómo las punteras metálicas arañaban el suelo a cada paso. Y... Hannibal se agachó para recoger su bastón y tendérselo a Hermann. Éste lo cogió casi con miedo que era lo que siempre inspiraba un poco Hannibal Chau pero en aquella ocasión más tras su actuación.

—No voy a morderte, Gottlieb —dijo el profesor, formando una sonrisa que parecía la de un tiburón.

—Gracias —musitó en voz baja.

—Solo está picado porque nuestro amigo le ha levantado a la novia por gilipollas —dijo Newt a su lado, como si nada, con un vocabulario que solo él sería capaz de emplear delante de Chau.

Hermann quiso decirle que se callase, pero entonces el profesor se rio entre dientes para su sorpresa.

—Incluso su padre está hasta las narices de él —les aseguró—. Pero esta vez va a ser distinto cuando hable con Pentecost también. ¿Provocar una pelea? —Sacudió la cabeza. Sus métodos eran distintos al director pero debía reconocer que Stacer también sabía imponer disciplina cuando era necesario. Chau miró a ambos chicos ante él—. ¿Estáis de una pieza?

Ambos asintieron. Hermann creía que lo estaba, cuando pudiese procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ahora mismo la cabeza le daba vueltas pero tanto Newt como él estaban de una pieza, sí.

—Bien. Si vuelve a molestaros hacédmelo saber —les indicó y Hermann tragó saliva. ¿Iban a contar con la protección de Hannibal Chau?—. ¿Qué clase tenéis ahora? —Quiso saber el profesor, ajeno aún a la semi-parálisis de Hermann.

Fue Newton el que respondió y Hannibal asintió.

—Id entonces o no van a dejaros pasar —les aconsejó—. Y... Newt —le llamó y el chico se detuvo casi con un chillido inesperado ante su mención. Hannibal le sonrió. Hermann se dio cuenta de que el profesor disfrutaba con el efecto que causaba en la gente—. Buena idea la de la leyenda para su cuaderno de prácticas, pero puede mejorarla. Me gustaría no dejarme los ojos al final de semestre —le dijo—. Tengan un buen día, Geiszler, Gottlieb.

—Sí, profesor Chau —logró decir Newton y el profesor sonrió una última vez antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer.

Hermann y Newton se quedaron solos, aún con el corazón en un puño, y finalmente reaccionaron. Newton fue el primero, volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Repitió y Hermann asintió otra vez—. Vamos a clase, mejor, tío...

Y por una vez Hermann no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.


End file.
